Scattered
by hetaliaforever123
Summary: Selena and Violet were just normal fangirls... until Selena finds America lurking around the city. She and Violet have to return America and the rest of the nations back to their universe, or else the anime will cease to exist. Rated T for some blood.
1. A Fangirl's Dream Come True

**Chapter 1**

"England, dude!" America patted England on the back. "We're all really bored here! And I'm starving!"

America, China, Romano, and the G8 were all at England's house for a global warming meeting.

"Whatever happened to you taking out hamburgers at McDonalds?" England raised a fuzzy eyebrow at America.

"Dude, the nearest McDonalds got closed!" America informed. "Can't you make us something?"

England sighed. "I think I have some extra stew in the fridge. Let me go get it."

"Well, this meeting was a complete waste of time." Germany groaned. "Let's just go back to what you guys were talking about first."

"Ve, Germany?" Someone poked Germany, gesturing him to notice Italy. "What's this?" He held up a book.

"Ai yah," China exclaimed. "Isn't that England's?"

"Well, it doesn't look safe, though..." Japan didn't like the look of it.

"Whatever, let's just let Krauty Kraut here speak about Nazism, okay?" Romano dismissed.

"Hey! That didn't have anything to do with me!" Germany argued. "It was Hitler's fault, okay? I didn't know whatever he was doing!"

America seized England's book. "Dudes, shut up about Nazis already!" America stopped Romano's incoming retort. "Let's have a little peek at this book."

America leafed through the pages. "Hey, this is England's magic spell book!"

"Is there a spell to transport us somewhere where it's not dull?" France yawned.

"Is there a spell to make me noticeable?" Canada hoped softly.

"Did you dudes hear that? Or is it just me?" America panicked. "It's not a ghost, right?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Dudes, no one here likes England's food, right?" Before anyone could respond, America continued, "Let's just use a spell that brings food here!"

"Um, is that a good idea, though?" China asked.

"Dude, don't worry! If England can do this thing, I can!" America assured.

He flipped more pages until he spotted something good. "Ah! Here! Maybe this can work!" America smiled.

He placed the book down on the table. America chanted some incantations from the book.

England returned to the room to see America's act. "No! You yank! What in this bloody world are you doing?"

"Why?" Italy asked. "He's just trying to summon some food."

"No! That's the wrong spell! I mislabeled that spell! I forgot all about that spell!" England shouted.

"What spell is this, then?" Japan asked.

"America, stop!" England yelled.

The floor underneath the group began to glow. "Why, dude?" America asked.

"You imbecile! You know what you just did?" England scolded loudly. The room began to glow brighter than ever.

"What did I do?" America asked.

"You just got us transported to a different dimension!" England yelled.

"What? Dude, we're not even gone..."America started as the others panicked.

Suddenly, there was a flash, and the whole group in the room was gone.

** ~0~**

Selena sighed. Algebra One was way too hard. It took too many hours to do, and it was always thirty minutes before she had to take a shower that she was done. That meant only thirty minutes of Hetalia, barely six episodes!

She was lucky to have permission to go to Violet's house, anyway. Her mom had let her walk home from Torch with Violet so they could study together. Now, she was in Violet's bedroom, which seemed way different than from what she saw video chatting with her.

"I thought your bedroom walls were beige," Selena told Violet.

Violet pushed up her glasses back on her nose. "Remember I told you my dad was going to paint it purple?" Violet recalled.

Selena wrote down more algebraic expressions. "Oh yeah…" Selena remembered what Violet told her he week before. She shook her head. "I seriously don't get this last problem."

"Which one?" Violet flopped down on her bed next to Selena. "I can help you out."

"This one: six equals _A _over four plus two. What am I supposed to do on that one?" Selena asked.

"Let's see... do you know six minus two?" Violet started. This was always the way she helped her partner.

"Four." Selena answered.

"The denominator is four, so what's four times four?" Violet asked.

"Sixteen." Selena responded. "Oh, I get it now. It's sixteen over four. Thanks Violet!"

"No problem. That was easy." Violet grinned as Selena rolled her eyes. "That's easy" was always Violet's catchphrase ever since they were in fifth grade. "Now, time for Hetalia awesomeness!"

"Yeah, dude!" Selena closed her algebra book and joined Violet at the computer.

"So, are you going to help me out with this fanfiction?" Violet begged.

"That's why I came over, right?" Selena nudged Violet playfully. "So, what's this fanfiction about again?"

"Don't you remember?" Violet asked. "You gave me the idea! We find a magical wand and I wave it. Then, we accidentally transport the Hetalia characters here and we have to return them!"

"Oh, right!" Selena recalled clearly now. "Okay, so let's say we find it washed up on the beach... I wrote some notes down, where are they?"

"Maybe they're in your bag." Violet shrugged.

"I'll go check." Selena agreed.

Selena walked over towards the bed, where her pink backpack stood next to Violet's flowery backpack. She was digging her way through the mess of books in the pocket of her bag when she heard a noise. It sounded like a car alarm or something.

Selena looked out through the window. She spotted a man trying to hotwire a car.

Suddenly, Selena realized something. This man had auburn-blonde hair with a curl, glasses, a bomber jacket, gloves...

"Oh my stars..." Selena whispered. "Is that... America?"

She didn't have time to study him closer because he got into the car and drove away.

Selena shook her head. Maybe that was a cosplayer, she thought. There's no way that could be the real deal genuine hero!

Selena found her notes and hurried back to her friend's side. "Hey, Violet... is there anyone in your neighborhood that loves Hetalia other than you?" Selena asked cautiously.

"Well, I know most of the neighbors here," Violet turned to look at her friend, "but I never met anyone with the same burning passion as us. Why?"

"Nothing... well, I thought..." Selena sighed. "You're not going to believe this, but I saw America hotwiring a car and driving off."

As Selena expected, Violet laughed. "You're joking." she laughed harder. "How can an anime character just pop into real life and drive away in a car?"

Selena groaned. "Okay, man. I'm not joking, though. I'm serious!" Selena's voice was raised as Violet laughed harder.

"Yeah, nice try, Selena." Violet slowed down her laughter. "Let's just get back to my fanfiction now, okay?"

Selena sighed gloomily. Of course her sensible friend would not believe her. "Okay," she sighed.

**~0~**

America drove around the city. He sighed disappointedly. Where was he anyway? The city looked obviously Californian, but he knew California pretty well, yet he didn't know where he was.

America shook his head. "I gotta focus on my mission: finding everybody." America told himself. "Besides, I'm the hero. If I am, I need to get the group back together. I need to find a place to stay, though... how will I find that?"

Suddenly, there was a loud noise, and America found out the engine sputtered. It was dying!

"Out of all things, this had to happen?" America yelled. He cussed, and slowly the car stopped working.

He left the car next to the sidewalk and started to walk over to the Carl's Jr. that was there. He only had Carl's Jr. on certain days because McDonald's was always better.

"Ugh... I need to find out where I am." America groaned. "Maybe I can ask the locals." He spotted a black-haired girl walking towards the nearby apartment building. He decided to ask her politely. "She seems nice enough. Maybe she'll help me..." America approached the girl. "Excuse me, but what city is this exactly? I've never been here before."

The girl's eyes grew wide. "Um... you're... well... you're in La Puente in Baldwin Park. We're near Los Angeles..." She stammered. It was as if he was a celebrity.

"Are you okay?" America asked her. She was breathing rapidly.

"I'm... okay. Hey, aren't you America?" the girl asked him.

America was surprised. "How... did you know?"

"Hello! Isn't it obvious?" the girl rolled her eyes. "Hetalia is really famous here, or at least it _was_. I only discovered it a couple months ago. I'm even a fanfiction writer!"

"Well, that's good to know." America sighed in relief. "At least you can't call me crazy if I tell you this..." Quickly, he retold of what he did with England's magic book.

The girl nodded sympathetically. "Gee Louis! You do need help." She commented once America finished. "Well, maybe you can collect your friends by plane, but here it costs a lot!"

America rolled his eyes. "Don't talk to me about it." he groaned. "I think I'll find out a solution if I have a place to stay... um, what's your name again?"

"Selena," the girl introduced herself. "And, I'd love to let you stay at my place, but my apartment is not really roomy. Besides, it's only one-bedroom."

"Oh," America sighed.

Suddenly, Selena had a brilliant idea. "But I think I know someone who can help you. Come with me!" Selena started back to where she came from.

"Hey!" America started to rapidly follow her. "Wait for me!"

**~0~**

"Violet!" a voice shouted.

"What is it, Adam?" Violet groaned.

"Your Chinese friend is at the door!" Adam yelled.

"She is not Chinese! She's Filipino!" Violet started for where the front door was. "And for the record, her name is Selena!"

Violet opened the door to reveal Selena at the doorway. "You're back here pretty fast, aren't you?" Violet smirked. "Why are you back?"

Selena panted heavily. She probably ran. She pants likes this because of asthma, and if she runs, she loses her breath. "Remember when I told you that I saw America hotwiring a car?" She asked Violet.

"That was a funny joke." Violet recalled. "Why?"

"Here's the proof it's not a joke." Selena responded. "America, you can come out now."

"Finally, dude! You'll never guess what a mess it was behind that bush!" America moaned.

Violet's eyes grew wide. She tried her best to suppress the fangirlish joy she experienced.

"America, this is your fangirl, I mean, my friend Violet." Selena turned to Violet. "Violet, this is your man of your dreams."

Violet squealed girlishly and hugged America tightly. America gasped, "Let me go please!"

"Oh, sorry!" Violet let go of her favorite character. "It's just that I'm a huge fan. Why did you bring him here?"

"He needs a place to stay so he can rest and work out how to find the other countries." Selena answered. Violet gave her a confused look. "America will explain later. For now, why don't you keep him in your bedroom?"

"Yes! Yes! Definitely, yes!" Violet eagerly agreed.

"Well, then. I better get home." Selena bade. "Mom's going to freak when I come home late." She waved to America and Violet and raced back down towards her home.

Violet then turned to her favorite anime character. "So... how did you get here?" She asked.


	2. Flying Mint Bunny?

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the awesome creator of Hetalia**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Are you coming for football practice, then?" Beatrix asked Annabel.

"No, I can't," Annabel sighed sadly. "I have to help my Mum at our antique store. Maybe next week, I'll come to football."

"Well, then see you tomorrow, then!" Beatrix waved at Annabel and hurried to football practice.

Annabel returned the gesture and entered into her family's antique store. "I'm home, Mum!" she called loudly.

"Splendid, darling!" Annabel's mother greeted. "You're home! I need to do a tiny favor for Mr. Johnson, so I need you to watch over the store, okay? If you get bored, I set up your laptop's Wi-Fi so you can chat with your American friend." She hugged and kissed Annabel. "I'll be right back, okay?" With that, she left the store.

"Bye, Mum." Annabel bade. She sat down in the chair near the only table there. She logged onto her laptop and decided to video chat with Violet. It's been a long, long time since she departed for England. She and Violet would usually chat every week. Last week, Violet showed her a clip of an anime called Hetalia. Annabel liked the way they made her country's personality and his fuzzy eyebrows. Maybe, she could ask Violet about that England again.

The laptop blinked and it showed that Violet was online. Annabel requested a video call, and almost immediately, Violet accepted. The image of her old friend appeared on the screen. "Hello, Violet," Annabel greeted.

"Hi, Annabel!" Violet returned. "How are you? Are you in your antique shop?"

"Yes, I am," Annabel replied. "You seem really happy today."

"I'm just really glad because… you remember my friend Selena?" Violet responded.

"Yes, I remember her," Annabel recalled. "She was the Filipino one, right?"

"That's her!" Violet nodded. "Well, you remember Hetalia, right?" When Annabel nodded, Violet continued, "Selena found America lurking around, and he's staying at my house! I feel so happy because he's my favorite character in the anime! But…" Violet's expression suddenly turned serious. "America said that his friends were scattered across the globe. He needs to find them, but he doesn't know how. If you see England, the fuzzy eyebrow one, can you tell me?"

Annabel was astounded. Anime characters… have come into reality? That's just plain strange. How can that happen? "Um… sure," Annabel agreed hastily. "I guess I can help."

"I know; I didn't believe it at first," Violet assured. "But, thanks for the help! Oh, gotta go. Mom is telling me it's time for dinner. Bye!"

"Bye, then!" Annabel waved. Violet signed off with Annabel feeling shocked. How would she find a British man like the anime England anyway? It would be hard, except for the fact he had thick eyebrows.

Suddenly, the bell for the door rang. Annabel jumped up immediately, knowing what that meant: a customer. She smoothed down her outfit and looked up to see a man with green eyes, blond hair, and… fuzzy eyebrows.

"Excuse me, Miss," the British man approached Annabel, "but have you seen a flying mint-green bunny through here?"

"Flying green bunny?" Annabel stuttered. "Sir, I don't think there are such creatures."

"There are such creatures," the man continued. "I'm even friends with one!"

From what Annabel was shown, she knew this was the England she had to look for. She decided to ask him if he truly was England. "Sir, do you happen to be England?" Annabel asked vigilantly.

England stopped short. "How did you know?" he stammered.

"My friend shows me this anime called Hetalia and you're in it," Annabel responded. "I might help you get back, but I need to ask you one question." Annabel stepped towards England. "How did you end up here?"

** ~0~**

Annabel nodded sympathetically as England retold how America used the mislabeled spell. "That's terrible," Annabel murmured. "My friend mentioned that her friend found America. Maybe I can tell her to get America for you."

"Really? You can do that?" England asked hopefully.

Annabel logged back onto her laptop and saw that Violet was back on. She requested a video call, and Violet accepted instantly. The image of Violet appeared on the screen. "Hey there!" Violet greeted. "Did you find England?"

"Yes, I did," Annabel responded. She called England over. "He… kind of wants to see America." Annabel requested.

"Sure thing! He's right here eating the dinner Mom made, though I can't show that he's real. I'll get into trouble for letting in strangers," Violet informed. "Hey, America! My friend has found England! He's on Skype right now!"

"What? They found him?" America flopped down next to Violet, happy to see his friend is alive. "England, dude! I'm sorry about the spell."

"That's okay, America," England forgave readily. "I have some bad news, though. The bad news is, we need to find everybody in at least three days' time."

"Why?" Annabel, America, and Violet asked in unison.

"If we don't," England cautioned, "then we would not be countries anymore staying here. We'd be regular humans, and that would be horrible. As for the humans here, our anime would cease to exist."

"No!" Violet and Annabel cried in unison.

"Dude, we have to hurry!" America exclaimed.

"I know, but who knows where everyone is?" England sighed.

"I can ask my friend if she heard anything," Violet offered. "She mentioned that her cousin was on vacation in Canada."

"That's great!" England smiled. "Canada is probably there!"

"Violet and I have a friend in Japan," Annabel suggested. "I can ask if she's seen anything!"

"Maybe Japan's there!" America started to perk up.

"But that's about all we can scrape up so far," Violet groaned. "We'll just have to depend on hope. Who's here in our reality?"

"America, me," England counted, "Canada, Japan, Italy, Romano, Germany, France, Russia, and China. That's it."

"So far, we have the two of you," Annabel deducted. "And we could find Canada and Japan easily with the two people we told you about."

"Dudes! I just remembered something!" America proclaimed loudly.

"Sh!" Violet hushed. "Mom's going to know you're here!"

"Anyway," America whispered, "you remember Tony, right?"

"What about your strange alien friend?" England rolled his eyes.

"Tony's not just an alien! He's my friend!" America retorted.

"That doesn't change the fact he's an alien!" England argued back.

"I just remembered that Tony gave me his transporter so that I can transport back home without having to fly all the way!" America evoked. "Maybe, we can travel around the world to find everyone without having to wait long hours!"

"Good plan!" Annabel cheered.

"But hold on!" Violet stopped. "I need to bring my friend first. She'll need to point out who exactly is her cousin."

"Oh, that's right," England smirked. "Well, just talk to her and then transport her and you guys to us. Then we'll get started."

"I'll call her then," Violet agreed, "After all, it is spring break, and I can just pretend it's a sleepover."

"Okay," America settled. "Violet will call Selena and then we'll go over where you guys are… where are you guys?"

"You're lucky I live in London," Annabel answered. "That's where we are now."

"Well, peace out. I'll call Selena right now," Violet waved. "Bye!"

"See you later, England!" America waved.

With that, Violet logged off, and Annabel was left to wonder where the other countries were now.

** ~0~**

The phone rang loudly. "Someone go get the phone!" Selena's brother yelled.

"I'll get it!" Selena ran over to where the phone was. She checked who was calling and was surprised that it was Violet. "Why's she calling me so late?"

Selena picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Selena, you have to come over right now," Violet urged.

"Why? Did something happen to America?" Selena panicked.

"No," Violet responded. "I have some good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

"Just tell me whichever one," Selena dismissed.

"The bad news is: we need to find those countries quick," Violet notified, "because if we don't, Hetalia will cease to exist in three days."

"Man…" Selena sighed. "What else?"

"The good news is: America figured out a way to travel," Violet alerted. "Tony gave him a transporter, so we can go around the world at light speed if we want to."

"That's great!" Selena smiled. "I'd love to help… but how will I go without mom knowing what I'm doing? What will I tell her?" Selena imitated her mom. "'You can't go because who knows who'll grab you and take you away? You can't travel until you're sixteen!'"

"Then pretend you're coming to my house to sleepover for spring break!" Violet proposed.

"Hold on," Selena gave in. "I'll ask her." Selena placed her hand over the receiver and asked her mom, "Can I sleep over at Violet's house?"

"You want to walk home with her and now you want to sleep at her house?" Selena's mom clicked her tongue. "Fine, go ahead. You're eleven after all. You deserve some freedom."

"Thanks, mom! You're the best!" Selena hugged her mom.

"But don't forget extra clothes, your toothbrush, and your Bible!" Selena's mom told her.

"I won't forget!" Selena promised. Her mother went into the bathroom, and Selena got back on the phone. "Mom allowed it. Should I walk?"

"Don't have to!" Violet returned. "America can just use the transporter! Either that, or pretend he's my dad and drive over there!"

"I'd rather you drive so you're not suspicious-looking," Selena grinned. "Let this adventure begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woo-hoo! This is goona be great!<strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: As Selena, Violet, Annabel, America, and England travel to Canada, Jay finds Canada in the most unexpected way... or at least, Canada surprised him.**


	3. I'm Canada

**Disclaimer*: Do I have to do this? Everyone knows that fanfiction writers can never own anything!**

**Author's Note: Project delayed me. Ugh... Line breaks be changed!**

**America: "She forced us, anyway..."**

**Me: "You want me to burn your McDonald's gift cards?"**

**America: "..."  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Annabel began to wonder about this Japan guy England's been asking about. She did have an old friend who lived there, but she wondered if that friend will get lucky enough to find this Japan.

"What does this chap look like?" Annabel wondered aloud to England.

"He's rather short," England described, "he has black hair, brown eyes, and he changes his 'l' to 'r.' He says he's old, but he doesn't look like he's old."

"Is the height a stereotype or something, Sir?" Annabel asked politely.

"Annabel, you don't have to call me Sir," England permitted as he drank the tea she made him. He jolted back in surprise. "This tea is splendid! How did you know how to make some as delightful as this?"

"Well," Annabel smiled to herself proudly, "my Mum taught me a lot of things, including how to run this place." Suddenly, a vivid memory of how they met flashed across Annabel's mind. "England, what were you talking about when you mentioned a flying green bunny exactly?"

"I meant what I meant," England admitted. "I have a friend named Flying Mint Bunny, and he flew right into here."

"Interesting…" Annabel murmured.

Abruptly, something whooshed into the room. Annabel and England were relieved to see some familiar people: America, Violet, and Selena were all standing in the midst of the shop.

"Who knew that Tony's transporter could transport us into a certain place?" America sighed.

"You're lucky I knew the name of the store," Violet panted. Annabel could tell the trip was tiring, but she was happy to see her old friend in person. She ran over to Violet and pulled her into a quick and friendly hug.

"It's been so long!" Annabel whispered.

Violet patted her on the back. "Yeah, but we chat on Skype, remember?" Violet reminded her.

"It's not the same as having you in person!" Annabel responded.

England cleared his throat. "What do we do now?" he asked the three girls in the room.

"Oh, yeah," Selena remembered. "We have to tell who's who in which country, right?"

"Yes, of course!" England nodded. "You're Selena, correct?"

"Yup," Selena smiled. "It feels so strange that I'm here in a room with two Hetalia characters, you know?"

"Well, we better start planning on whatever this thing is, dudes," America began.

Selena mentioned that her cousin was on vacation in Canada, and she sometimes chatted with him about it. He might recognize Canada because he also watches Hetalia.

"His name is Jay," Selena defined. "I think he's in Vancouver, though I'm not sure."

After Selena's brief description of Jay, Violet and Annabel began to design a picture of their Japanese friend, Naomi.

"She's kind of like the way you described Japan," Annabel implied. "She's shorter than Violet and me, and she has brown eyes. She has black hair that goes up to the nape of the neck. She lives in Tokyo."

"Well, that's good," America sighed in relief. "But who's Canada?"

"He was in the room with us, too." England rolled his eyes. "You call him Canadia!"

"Oh, that one? I didn't know he was with us!" America chuckled. Soon enough, everyone was laughing over America's ignorance. Once the laughter had subsided, America fiddled with Tony's transporter. "Okay, where do we go?"

"You mean: we're just going to transport," Annabel inferred, "without my Mum's knowledge?"

"Yeah; basically," Violet confirmed. She raised her finger as if she was a professor.

"See! She is animated!" Selena pointed out.

"Well, she's not as animated as us, really," England smiled.

"We should probably head to Canada first." Annabel planned out. "That way, we won't forget him in the end if he is as unnoticeable as you people say."

"Aw…" Selena sighed. "I sort of wanted to go to Japan first," Selena soon realized everyone was staring at her, "but maybe we should take Annabel's advice."

"Well, hold on to my arm," America offered his arm to Annabel. "Our next stop: Vancouver, Canada!"

Annabel glanced back at the back door, worrying silently about her Mum as she grabbed onto America's outstretched arm. But this was her only shot for an adventure. A bright, turquoise glow emitted, and soon, the five of them were gone.

**Goku: "Line break!"**

**Me: "Oh, great... now we're going to have to try to transport you back into the anime world..." (hits head on desk)**

"Wow! Look at this place!" Jasmine looked out around the freshwater lake in wonder. "The lakes in Canada are way better than the lakes back at Minnesota!"

Jay and Tyson joined their sister near the shore. "I guess this is where we get most of our water," Tyson commented.

"Look at that beaver!" Jay pointed out a furry creature with a huge tail.

Jay's mother laughed at her children's excitement. The oldest sibling, Christine, stood next to her mom. "Are we going back to the condo after this?"

"Of course we are!" Jay's mother confirmed. "Where else would we go?"

"I was just wondering," Christine grinned.

"Childs! It's time to go!" Jay's mother announced.

"Aw…" Jasmine and Tyson groaned.

"Well, we can take out to eat," Jay's mother sighed. The family dog, Sam, yapped playfully. "Here, help me get Sam into the car."

Christine, Jasmine, and Tyson obeyed and helped their mom out. Jay remained by the shore, trying to see where the little beaver scurried off to. He was so astray in his thoughts; he didn't notice the other man standing next to him.

"It sure is beautiful out here, isn't it?" the stranger whispered.

Jay jumped, surprised at the appearance. "Who… who are you?" he asked gingerly.

The man sighed, as if he heard this many times before. "I'm Canada," he answered flatly.

"Canada…" Jay was surprised. Wasn't Canada part of Hetalia? He just couldn't believe the real deal maple guy was here. "How are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be in an anime world or something?"

"Yeah, I am," Canada exhaled sadly. "America used one of England's spell and transported me and everybody else to this reality."

"Huh…" Jay muttered. "I guess you need somewhere to stay… but how can I sneak you in without anyone noticing you?"

"Don't worry about that," Canada assured softly. "No one really notices me anyway. Even you didn't notice me when I was approaching this lake."

"Oh yeah…" Jay chuckled nervously.

"Well! It's back to Vancouver!" Christine dusted her hands together. "Jay, there you are! Hurry up back to the car, or we'll leave you!"

"Oh, okay." Jay hurried back to the car with Canada, holding his polar bear, trailing behind him. He let Canada into the car first, and let him sit in his… lap.

"It's the only way for no one to notice," Jay muttered under his breath. It felt embarrassing to have another boy sit on a boy's lap, but what were the options? Carefully, Jay sat down and Canada sat on top of him.

His siblings didn't notice the ghostly nation sit. When Jay struggled to buckle up, Tyson laughed. "What happened to you? Did you break your back, old man?"

"I'm only the second oldest," Jay sighed.

"Who are you?" Canada's polar bear asked quietly in a high pitch.

"I'm Canada…" Canada moaned.

"What was that?" Jasmine glanced anxiously around. "Did you hear that, Tyson?"

"Yeah, it sounded like that one scene in Hetalia," Tyson commented. He, too, has seen Hetalia before.

Jay kept quiet. He didn't want Tyson to get spooked because an anime character was in reality.

"Did you hear that, Jay?" Tyson asked his older brother.

"Yeah… I did." Jay bit his lip.

"It sounded like that one polar bear and Canada in Hetalia, huh?" Tyson smiled. He loved that scene.

"Yeah… it kind of did…" Jay mumbled. He nudged Canada in a "be quiet" way, which made Canada wince and attempt to cry out, "Maple." But Canada knew better and he kept his mouth shut the way he usually did during G8 meetings.

Jay was relieved once they finally reached their temporary condo. The nation that was sitting on his lap made his legs sore, and he needed to cover for Canada every time he cried out, "Maple." Now, Jay was scrolling through his contacts list on his phone, idly wondering who to tell about finding Canada. He could call Kyle, but Kyle barely watched Hetalia anymore. Jay sighed. All Jay's cousin watched now was either Fairy Tail or Baka and Test… or whichever other anime there were. Ever since Kyle's sister started watching Hetalia, Kyle lost interest because of her addiction…

Suddenly, the idea hit Jay like a brick falling on top of his head. Of course! He can call Selena! She would understand. She might not believe him, but it was worth a try.

He dialed Selena's phone number and crossed his fingers in hopes that Selena would pick up.

**Canada: "Line Break..."**

**Me: "Oh, hi... Who are you again?"**

**Canada: "..."**

"So, who's this bloke we're looking for?" England asked. They have finally arrived in Vancouver, and now they were restlessly scouting around for Selena's cousin.

"I don't know where he is," Selena sighed. "They could be anywhere!"

Selena's phone vibrated and started to play a familiar tune… "Hey, is that…" America started to ask.

"Yes, it is Marukaite Chikyuu," Selena admitted. "I like the song so much."

"It sounded like Japan's version," America whispered to England as Selena picked up the phone.

"Well, she is Japan's number one fangirl," Violet pointed out matter-of-factly. "At least, according to her, she is one."

"Splendid," Annabel smirked. "We've got two fangirls all aboard this bandwagon."

"Hello?" Selena greeted.

"Hey, Selena," came a familiar voice. "It's Jay."

"Jay!" Selena was taken aback. "Hi, um, how come you called me?"

"I need to tell you something," Jay exhaled and told her, "I… found Canada and he's here at the condo right now."

"That's great!" Selena grinned. "That's exactly who we're looking for!"

"Wait, what?" Jay's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"A while ago, I found America lurking around where I lived," Selena explained. "I took him to my friend's house, and then Violet, my friend, said her British friend found England. America used Tony's transporter and transported us to England to pick up Violet's British friend and England. Then, we used that transporter to get us here in Vancouver…"

"You mean you're here in Canada right now?" Jay clarified.

"That's right!" Selena approved. "You got to find a way to bring Canada to us!"

"Is this an urgent matter or something?" Jay asked.

"Yes, it is," Selena informed. "If we don't return the other countries within three days, they're not going to be nations anymore and Hetalia will cease to exist."

Jay cussed. "Okay, I'll try to find some way and…"

"Jay!" his mom called out. "Put on your sweater! We're going to eat at a Canadian restaurant!"

"Actually," Jay smiled to himself, "I found a way."

"I heard your mom yell that," Selena sighed in relief. "Which restaurant is she talking about?"

"Hang on," Jay placed his hand over the receiver. "Which place, mom?"

"Lombardo's," Jay's mother responded. "It's a pizza place."

"Thanks, mom," Jay got back on the phone. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, Lombardo's, right?" Selena rechecked.

"That's the one," Jay accepted. "I'll see you there."

"Okay," Selena agreed. "We'll rendezvous there. Say 'hi' to Jasmine for me, will you? Bye!"

Selena and Jay both hung up. Jay joined his mother, siblings, and Canada at the door while Selena directed the gang to the destination.

"Lombardo's…" America frowned in deep thought. "Where's that?"

"I don't know…" Violet grimaced as well. "Where are we?" She was checking the GPS function on her phone.

"We are currently in Grandview Park," England informed.

"Okay… Grandview Park… Lombardo's…" Violet muttered as she browsed the GPS. "Okay, here are the directions. Lombardo's is about… one minute away if we drive and five minutes if we walk."

"Well, that isn't too bad," Annabel smirked.

"How far away is it?" Selena asked.

"Four hundred meters," Violet calculated. "Should we go?"

"We better hurry then," England warned. "Your cousin might be there before we are."

"You're right," Selena started to walk. She glanced behind her. "Well, aren't you guys coming or what?"

America grinned. He loved an adventure. He, England, Violet, and Annabel followed Selena towards the pizzeria.

* * *

><p><strong>Why is there always just one line break? Anyway, just saying, Selena is an OC based on myself. Violet is an OC based on my friend, America fangirl (look her up, people!). Annabel is based on America fangirl's old friend, and Jay is based on my cousin. I just wanted to say.<strong>

**Next chapter summary: Selena and the gang pick up Canada and Jay... only it wasn't as easy as Selena thought. Meanwhile, Violet and Annabel's other friend and fangirl comrade, Naomi, literally bumps into a man who seems strangely familiar...**


	4. Family Matters

**Finally done with that project! I might be able to post more chapters! So be on the look out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"I'll order… um… what do you guys want?" Auntie Gretel asked her children.

Jay sighed. He anxiously looked outside the window for a sign of her younger cousin. Where was she? It shouldn't take too long to walk here. She doesn't take that long to walk, right? That is, unless something happened to her…

"We should have pepperoni, Mom," Tyson ordered.

"Mom, can we have mushrooms on the pizza?" Jasmine asked politely.

"I'll go for anything," Christine shrugged. "What do you want, Jay? Jay?"

Jay snapped out of his pool of thoughts. "Oh, um…" Jay hesitated. "Can we have pepperoni, Mom?"

"I'd like some pizza, too…" Canada started.

Jay glared at Canada in a "don't-say-a-word" way. He was lucky that his mom didn't hear.

"Okay," Auntie Gretel decided, "so we'll order a medium pizza with mushrooms and pepperoni, please."

"Okay," the cashier smiled. "You may wait on those benches."

Auntie Gretel and her children sat down on the benches that the cashier pointed at. Jay was wondering where Selena was when he heard something tapping on the glass. Curious, he turned around, only to see… someone really familiar.

"It's England and America…" Canada whispered. His polar bear stared at the tapping American. "How did they get here? And who are those girls?"

Behind the British man and American hero, three girls peered into the glass. One of them was who Jay was waiting for, Selena. Her black hair was behind her ears and tucked neatly under a headband. Funny, she hasn't done that in a long, long time. The other two girls were strangers to him. There was a girl with black hair, curly and flowing down, and glasses. The same girl pushed her glasses up back on her nose. The other girl was a brunette with curious eyes. Jay might find out who they were later.

He had to hurry. He had Canada, now he had to devise an excuse to bring him outside. He felt his pocket for his phone, but he couldn't find it. Suddenly, a brilliant flash of inspiration came to him.

"Mom," Jay started, "my phone is not in my pocket. I think it's in the car."

"Oh," Auntie Gretel handed him the keys, "alright. Don't stay out too long, though. You should have your phone with you all the time, young man."

Jay, smiling a little, thanked his mom, seized the keys, and headed out the door. Canada followed closely behind. He had unlocked the door when Selena, America, England, and the two other girls approached him. "You got Canada?" Selena asked. "I can't really see him… wait, never mind… You're Canada, right?"

Canada smiled; relieved to know someone finally knew his name. "Yes I am," Canada nodded.

Jay glanced back through the glass. His mother was too busy; she was probably texting his aunt back in California (he didn't live there, though). "Are we going to go, or what?"

"Yes, we are…" the girl with the glasses smirked. "I'm Violet, by the way; a classmate of hers. This girl here is my British friend, Annabel."

Annabel smiled and shook Jay's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Annabel greeted warmly.

"All right, dudes!" America pumped his fists. "Let's get going…"

"Where are you guys going?" a familiar voice asked. Jay and the others turned around to see Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" Jay exclaimed. "What are you doing outside?"

"Mom told me to get you back inside," Jasmine explained. "I hear there is an adventure going on… Care to tell what is it?"

Selena sighed; Jasmine was her cousin and best friend ever since she and her family moved to the U.S. to join her mother's brothers and sisters. She ought to tell her. Quickly, she retold Jasmine about their mission to reunite the countries.

Jasmine pondered this. Should she tell her mother, or make a deal? "I'll make you a deal," Jasmine offered. "I won't tell Mom about this if you let me join you. If we're going around the world, it should be fun!"

Selena was about to eagerly agree when England pulled her into a group huddle. "Hold on one moment, love," England paused.

America joined in. "We can't let her come," he whispered. "She's too young!"

Selena scoffed. "You think she's young? Why, she's two years younger than I am!"

Canada was surprised. "I thought she was nine just by looking at her! She's tiny…"

Like Selena and Jay haven't heard that before. Everybody comments on her height if they hear about her age. "Still, she may be bony and tiny," Jay sighed, "but she is pretty smart. And she is athletic. She could do fine on this adventure."

England sighed reluctantly. "Alright, we'll let her join us."

Everyone agreed, and England announced to Jasmine that she could come. Jasmine squealed excitedly and ran over to the group. Selena was happy to have her cousin join. "Where should we go, next?" Selena asked.

"Our next destination should be Japan," Annabel planned. "Since we have made one fangirl's dream come true, we might as well make the other one's dream alive."

"Besides," Violet indicated, "Naomi might find the animated Japan there. I've shown her Hetalia, and she might be able to spot Japan!"

"Who's Naomi?" Jay, Selena, Jasmine, and the three countries asked.

"She's our long-time friend," Violet explained. "She had to move back to Japan because… well, I think it had something to do with her dad's job."

"All right, where does she live?" America asked as he fiddled with Tony's transporter.

"She probably lives in Tokyo," Annabel guessed.

"Then away to Tokyo!" Jasmine cried out. Auntie Gretel didn't notice the turquoise flash of light and two of her children disappearing into thin air with three personified countries, their cousin, and their cousin's friends. She didn't notice until it was too late.

**Finn the Human: "Schmow-zow! Line break!"**

**Me: "Wrong kind of fanfiction... but can you stay? (in an Adventure Time mood)**

Naomi wandered around the streets of Tokyo. She already had done her chores, completed her lessons and homework, and now, all she had to do was buy the groceries. She was planning on video chatting with Violet and Annabel before she left, but, strangely, the computer mentioned that they were both offline. That's weird; they never leave their laptops except during school. If anything, they constantly stand by it.

Naomi conversed in Japanese to the woman who manned the store, Mrs. Yamamoto. The stout, friendly woman has been a friend of Naomi's ever since she befriended her daughter, Reiko, years ago. After getting all the needed supplies, Naomi waved good-bye to Mrs. Yamamoto and left. Usually, she would go around speaking English. She wouldn't want to get caught video chatting with her friends in her native tongue, which neither Violet nor Annabel understood. Naomi smiled as she thought of how she learned that the hard way. Naomi was chatting so much, she lost track of her speech and started to speak Japanese. The next thing you know, Violet and Annabel were rapidly flipping through Japanese-to-English dictionaries, trying to figure out what Naomi was saying.

Suddenly, Naomi remembered the last time she was video chatting. It was last week, and she was chatting with Violet only, because Annabel was at "football" practice. Violet introduced her to Hetalia, which Naomi was familiar with; Reiko talks about it all the time. She just didn't know Hetalia was famous in America. She really loved the way the Americans dubbed her home country in a… stereotypically cute and funny way. Japan was her favorite character. She was considered "a fangirl" of her own homeland. Even more was the fact that Japan looked, strangely, almost like… her father.

Naomi's heart became heavy. She missed her father very much… she wanted to be able to hug him again. She really needed the comfort of her friends right now. Ever since her father had disappeared… she really hoped he can come back. It's been years, though, and he hasn't returned.

But her hopes suddenly returned to her. She was shocked as she saw, before her, her father crossing the street. He didn't recognize her! Maybe, it was because she was grown up. Well, she _needed_ to see him. She shoved her way through the crowd. "Excuse me," Naomi stated politely. "Sorry. Pardon me. Coming through; I need to see that man." At last, she reached her father and tugged on his sleeve. "Dad?" Naomi hastily said in English.

The man turned around. "Excuse me, but I'm not sure if I'm your dad." He apologized.

"Really?" Naomi raised an eyebrow. "You look exactly like him."

"Actually, I'm the representative for Japan," the man smiled a little. "Call me Japan."

Naomi blushed and withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry," Naomi sighed. "I thought you were my dad. Ever since he went away…" A tear rolled down her cheek, and Naomi started to cry softly.

"Oh, please don't cry," Japan begged. He felt sorry for the girl. "Here, let me take you home. I don't really know where you live, but..."

"I can… tell the way," Naomi sobbed. "I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay," Japan held her hand. "Let's go home."

Naomi swallowed another sob, and tried her best to direct Japan to her house.

**Japan: "Line break (sounded like 'Rine Break!')"**

**Me: "(squeals crazily like a fangirl)**

"So, who's the gal exactly?" America asked.

"She should be somewhere…" Violet mumbled.

"We've been walking everywhere!" Selena complained. "We should at least find a phone and tell our parents where we are and what we're doing!"

"What's wrong with your cell phones?" Annabel asked.

"Oh, I forgot we had them," Selena sheepishly grinned.

"Let's just call them right now," Violet recommended.

The crew kept walking on when America noticed something strange. "Why are you carrying Jasmine on your back?"

Selena and Jasmine looked at America, then at each other. They both laughed. "I'm so tiny and light," Jasmine exaggerated, "I bet everyone here can carry me like this!"

The group passed by a Japanese cop without knowing. They didn't know that the cop was eyeing them suspiciously. The cop stopped the group and commanded, "_Watashitoisshoni kite iru." _He held handcuffs in his hands.

Jasmine hopped down from Selena's back. Selena just stared at the handcuffs and flinched. "What did we do wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What did they do wrong?<strong>

**Translation: You're coming with me.**

**Next Chapter Summary: The crew is pursued by police unexpectedly, causing them to split up. Why are they being pursued?**

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are loved!**


	5. Pursuing Innocents

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed typing it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Jasmine started to back away from the cop. "I think that means," she turned around. "Let's go, people!" She started off in a fast sprint towards somewhere. The group followed rapidly behind while the cop instructed in Japanese for more policemen.

America and England both repeatedly cussed. "Maple…" Canada cursed.

Jay glanced back and quickly counted the policemen in his head. One, two, three, four… there's four cops and eight people in his group. Jay had a flash of brilliance. "Guys, split up!" Jay called out. "They can't catch all of us!"

"But some of us can't be alone!" Jasmine worried.

"Then split into pairs!" Violet joined.

With that, the eight people split into four pairs. Selena took Jasmine, while the other three humans took the three nations.

Selena and Jasmine ran through an alley and were currently running behind a bunch of buildings. As Selena panted heavily, the policeman took out his gun and started to shoot. Fortunately, the bullets whizzed past the two girls and dented a trash can.

"I'm too young to die!" Jasmine screamed desperately.

"I'm only in middle school!" Selena panicked. "I have a future ahead of me!"

As a third bullet whizzed towards the two girls, Selena pulled Jasmine quickly and ducked into another alley. The police man accidentally slipped on a wet spot and crashed into the dented trash can. While the policeman was distracted, Selena hatched a plan. "We should split up again," Selena planned. "Only we run around the few same buildings. I'll meet you on the fourth building down."

"Okay," Jasmine readily agreed. She didn't like to be alone, but they have to do this… or else they'll both go down.

Selena ran in front of the cop while Jasmine ran on the other side of the building. The cop hurriedly picked himself up and chased after the girl. Jasmine couldn't bear to see how Selena was doing. She just kept on running.

When she was finally behind the fourth building down, she hid behind the side of the building and waited for Selena. She panted heavily. She had never before in her life run as fast as she did a while ago. Sure, she is a pretty fast runner, but she just broke her own record.

She finally spotted her cousin. Selena slowed down and wheezed heavier than Jasmine. "Psst!" Jasmine signaled. Selena saw Jasmine, who gestured Selena to join her. Selena didn't hesitate; she quickly joined her cousin. The cop passed the building and ignored the heavy pants of the two girls. Once the policeman was gone, Selena and Jasmine ran in the direction they came from. They hid in the first alley they saw and ducked behind a pile of boxes.

"What do we do now?" Jasmine gasped.

"We should wait," Selena wheezed. "The others might call us and ask where we are. We should wait for that call."

"Okay," Jasmine smiled. "This is the most awesome adventure that I ever had!" She laughed as Selena sighed. Her cousin was insane!

**Jasmine: "Line break! Am I the only OC in the story that did this?"**

**Me: "Yes... Yes you are..."**

"Dude, why can't I throw something at the cop?" America complained as they ran.

Violet breathed in through her nose deeply. She then exhaled, "We can't. We'll be even more wanted. It's bad enough that this dude is chasing us for nothing."

They both ducked into a dark alley. As the cop passed by, Violet turned to look at America, only to see her favorite anime character grinning. Violet felt like squealing, but she knew he was smiling for a different reason. "What?" Violet shrugged.

"You just said 'Dude' like I do," America chuckled.

Violet realized this and laughed along with America. "I did, didn't I?" Violet giggled. "Dude, I say that a lot. It's one of my, as Selena says, 'catchphrases.'"

"You have more?" America snickered.

"Yeah," Violet admitted. "They're 'Beats me,' 'That's easy,' and 'Oh well.' Selena keeps track of all of them."

"Huh," America mused. He went to the end of the alley and looked around for a sign of the cop. He turned and gave Violet two thumbs up. "It's all clear!" He stated. As the two of them walked out of the alley, America speculated, "I wonder what Selena's catchphrase is."

Violet just shrugged. "Beats me," she carelessly dismissed.

America laughed, "Selena was right. 'Beats me' is one of your catchphrases."

"Hey," Violet smirked as she playfully nudged America, "I only said that in front of you once."

Suddenly, America stopped in front of a bulletin. He carefully examined the poster in the center of the board. Violet looked at the poster too. "Hey," Violet recognized, "those people look like… us!" Violet examined it carefully. "Well, I don't have glasses in this picture, and you have a mole near the end of your face. Everyone here looks like us except one or two unnoticeable differences. Jasmine and Canada aren't even here. I wonder what the poster says…" The poster was in Japanese, so Violet couldn't read it.

"'Criminals,'" America read.

"What?"

"It says, 'Criminals,'" America translated, "'if you see any of these criminals, call the police immediately. They're wanted for murder and robbery.' Sheesh and they think those people are us?"

Although Violet now understood the policemen's pursue after them, she was shocked that America could read the poster. "Hold on," Violet tried to understand something. "How were you able to read that?"

"There are lots of different types of people at my place," America explained. "I learned their languages so I can talk to them."

"Huh," Violet mused. "Does that mean we have to disguise ourselves or something?"

"I guess so…" America mumbled. He turned to Violet. "You have a phone, right?"

Violet held her phone out to America. "Right here," Violet indicated. "Why?"

"We should probably call the others," America suggested. "We need to find out where each of them are and meet each of them wherever."

"How will they figure out where they are?" Violet asked. "They can't read the signs; everyone except you can't read Japanese!"

"They won't read the signs," America resolved. "They'll just describe where they are. We'll back track to where we split up. Then, we'll follow the path the certain pair took and find the described place."

"Wow," Violet smiled. "And they call you the typical American."

"Well, this hero proved them wrong then!" America grinned back. "You should call Selena first."

"Sure," Violet nodded. She speed dialed Selena and waited, hoping that she picks up.

"Hey," emitted the recorded voice of Selena. "You've reached Selena Mendiola's-that's me- phone number. She, I mean, I will pick up soon. Please, listen to the music while you wait!"

Soon, the familiar tune of Marukaite Chikyuu came on. Violet tried to resist humming along so that she wouldn't look stupid, although Violet did accidentally let a few notes emit out of her lips.

Finally, after what Violet thought to be five minutes, Selena picked up. "Hello?" she wheezed.

"Hey! Are you guys alright?" Violet asked.

"Put 'em on speaker," America whispered. Violet obeyed and put them on speaker.

"Yeah, we're fine," Jasmine chipped in.

"Where are you guys exactly?" America inquired.

"Well, we're in an alley between…" Selena checked out the color of the two buildings. "We're between two gray buildings. The alley has a one door and a dumpster on my right side. Why?"

"We're going to try to find everyone," Violet informed. Quickly, Violet and America explained America's idea and the reason why the chase began.

"Seriously?" Selena scoffed. "And it's just because of doppelgangers? Wow… So what do we do? Those policemen might still be after us… Do we go in disguise?"

"I guess so," America sighed. "How are we going into a disguise though? We don't have any money for makeovers!"

Jasmine, getting bored, snooped around the alley. Suddenly, she cried, "Selena! Check this out!"

"Hang on a second," Selena went over to where Jasmine was. Her eyes widened as she beheld the things before her. "Guys," Selena responded in the phone, "I found our solution."

* * *

><p><strong>What is Selena's solution? <strong>

**Next chapter summary: Selena, Violet, Jasmine, and America go in disguise and attempt to find England and Annabel. Meanwhile, England and Annabel's pursuit by the police doesn't go very well.**

**Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think!**


	6. I Care For You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I changed the rating because of something in here...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Are you kidding me?" America groaned.

He and Violet have reached the place that Selena described and were now beholding the pile of things that lay before them. America picked up the suit that Jasmine gave him. "I don't want to be a businessman!"

"Well, get used to it," Jasmine sighed. "At least we were lucky to come across these absurd piles of clothes and brushes."

"Okay, here's what I think we need to change," Selena suggested. "America, Violet, you two should remove your glasses." They obeyed and took them off.

"I can't see too much," America complained.

"I can see a little bit," Violet shrugged.

"Maybe," Jasmine recommended, "you guys should give those glasses to us! That way, we can look different too!"

Reluctantly, they agreed and gave Selena and Jasmine the glasses. "Look!" Selena grinned. "I'm Violet!"

"Oh, Selena," Violet groaned as she slapped her forehead. Selena mimicked Violet's actions as Jasmine and America laughed.

"Okay, we really need to change now," Jasmine got serious. "Can you leave us for a while, America?"

"Hey, at least I'm not France," America joked as he left the alley.

Once America left, Jasmine debated on who wore which clothes. "I call the Hello Kitty shirt!" she reserved. She grabbed the shirt and jeans and ducked behind the coincidental screen to change.

"I call the cute dress!" Violet called. She grabbed the dress and ducked behind the screen. Jasmine came out after.

Selena looked down. The only other thing left was a kimono. "Really?" Selena moaned. She reluctantly grabbed the kimono and ducked behind the screen while Violet came out.

America was called back, and he returned. "Where are my clothes?" he asked. His jaw abruptly dropped. He beheld three things: a short, skinny fifth-grader in a cute Hello Kitty shirt and jeans, a smart seventh-grader wearing a stylish, Japanese-designed dress, and a truly, Filipino girl wearing a pink kimono. "Wow," America grinned. "You guys would sure fit in with the crowd!"

"Thanks!" the girls smiled. They gave America the businessman clothes and left the alley. They returned once America finished. "Whoa…" Violet's eyes widened.

America was in an all-black business suit. The coat, necktie, shoes, and pants were all the same color. The shirt, though, was a neat white. America held a suitcase in his hand. "I feel ridiculous," America whined.

"Okay, now about our hair," Selena stated as she removed her headband. "Violet, America, you two should try your best to straighten your hair."

"I don't have curly hair!" America defended.

"You have a little curl," Jasmine indicated.

"Okay, now we should really have some ponytails…" Selena pondered.

"I have silly bands!" Jasmine announced. She held up her wrist to show an enormous collection of silly bands. "We could use them as ponytails!"

"I suggest this," Violet mentioned. "Jasmine, you should wear pigtails. Selena, you should wear a braid. I'll just leave my hair alone. I'll look different enough with my hair straightened."

"Yeah, okay," Selena agreed. "Hey, if we're all supposed to go in disguise, shouldn't we bring along some clothes?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing," Jasmine assured. "There was a backpack here, so I stuffed up all the clothes in there. Here's a hairbrush; go straighten your curl, America."

America scowled as he brushed the curl. "I feel too neat," America groaned once the curl was straightened out.

Everyone fiddled with their hair until they were all set. "Let's go find Annabel and England!" America shouted.

**America: "I'm the hero!"**

**Me: "You were supposed to say, 'Line break!'"**

**America: "But you just did!"**

**Before America found out the reason the chase began….**

Annabel and England ran as fast as their feet could. They tried to come up with a strategy, but they couldn't think of one. They tried to find a hiding place so they can form a strategy, but none appeared. Annabel cried as another bullet whipped past them.

"We have to distract him!" England cried out.

"How do we distract him then?" Annabel shouted.

England didn't have to answer; he grabbed a box that was near him and threw it at the cop. The box hit the policeman square on the face. Being blinded by the box, the cop just shot at the two instinctively. England laughed at the misfortune of the cop, but his laughter was interrupted when he heard Annabel scream. He skidded to a halt and turned around.

Annabel was on the floor. She was whimpering as blood started to dribble down Annabel's arm. England was shocked. Somehow, the bullet that the cop instinctively shot actually hit Annabel on her arm. She was lucky it didn't hit her heart.

The cop approached, but he tripped over England's purposely stuck out foot. He ran over to Annabel. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Annabel sarcastically stated. "It's not like I'm here and slowly bleeding because of a stupid bloke that shot me!" She began to sob silently.

England panicked. What should he do? He can't just waltz into the hospital and demand that they mend Annabel's wounds for free. "Help!" he wailed. "Somebody please help us! My friend was shot!"

Annabel cried even more. She hated the sting, and the sight of the blood made her feel scared. England grabbed the handkerchief his "mumsy" gave him and wrapped it around Annabel's wound. It was soaked in less than ten seconds.

"HELP!" England shouted at the top of his lungs. When no one came to help, England sunk to his knees. This was it. A young lady is going to die because of the stupid adventure. Even worse, she was someone else's best friend. Violet hasn't seen Annabel since forever, and now she might never see Annabel again. England was on the verge of crying before he heard a voice.

"You need help?" a friendly voice asked.

England looked up at the girl before him. She had mysterious brown eyes and black, silky hair that went up to the nape of her neck. "Yes, we do," England swallowed back his sob. "My friend here was shot by a guy."

"Let me help," she said. She wrapped a gauze bandage around Annabel's arm. "You should carry her. Follow me." The stranger rushed off with England on her trail. Annabel groaned as she was being lifted into England's arms. He was being led into the hospital. The stranger talked to the nurse rapidly in Japanese, and the nurse called for a stretcher. Annabel was placed onto the stretcher and taken to the emergency room. England followed the stretcher and soothed Annabel as best as he could.

"You're going to be okay, love," England reassured. "Don't worry about it; everything's going to be okay." Annabel's stretcher moved into the doorway. England was stopped and he called out, "Don't worry about anything!" He watched the stretcher move into a room and he whispered, "I care about you."

**Flying Mint Bunny: "Line break!"**

**England: "I've been looking everywhere for you!"**

**While America, Selena, Jasmine, and Violet were hunting for England:**

England paced back and forth in the waiting room. The mysterious girl decided to stay for Annabel, so they both waited. "I didn't introduce myself, did I?" she smiled. England shook his head. "My name is Naomi, and I know that girl was Annabel."

England stopped pacing. The "good Samaritan" was Annabel's Japanese friend? He knew something seemed familiar about her. "Annabel has mentioned you before," England told Naomi. "I'm England. The other personified nations were scattered across the globe, and we're on a hunt for them. You didn't happen to find a chap named Japan, have you?"

"I actually did," she nodded. Wow, she spoke English fluently! "He is at my house right now. I can bring you there if you want after Annabel is okay."

Suddenly, Naomi's phone rang. "Hang on a second," she stopped. She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Naomi, it's Violet," a familiar voice greeted.

"Hi, Violet," Naomi smiled. "I'm just wondering: are you traveling with England by any chance?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Violet was shocked.

"He's here with me right now!" Naomi responded.

"Annabel is there, too?"

Naomi squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, she is… but she's in the emergency room."

"What happened?" Violet asked.

"She was shot," Naomi answered. "England was calling for help and I heard that call on my way home. I was actually out doing an errand for Mrs. Yamamoto."

"Where are you guys?" Violet asked.

"We're in St. Luke's International Hospital," Naomi replied.

"We'll be there right away," Violet promised as she and Naomi hung up.

"What happened?" America asked Violet.

"It's Annabel," Violet informed gravely. "She's in the emergency room at St. Luke's International Hospital. She was shot by the idiot cop. We need to get there right away!"

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen to Annabel? <strong>

**Next chapter summary: The group are crossing their fingers for Annabel's conditions. Meanwhile, Jay and Canada attempting to find the whole group, when they bump into someone...**

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. Crazy Conditons

**Disclaimer: You know how it's done...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"I didn't even recognize you four," Naomi commented.

America, Jasmine, and Selena grinned sheepishly. They have arrived at St. Luke's Hospital, only to spook England and Naomi a bit until Jasmine told the two, "It's us!"

Violet was still down. She was worried about her old friend. "Will she be okay?"

England sighed. "I hope so…" England's posture stiffened. "Listen, Violet, I'm sorry about your friend. It was my fault that this happened. If I hadn't thrown that box and blinded the cop, he wouldn't have shot that bullet at Annabel. He would have shot it at me instead. It's better than having a friend shot, right?"

"England," Violet touched his arm, "you are my friend. If you were shot, I'd have the same broken heart I do now, only I wouldn't be the only one." She glanced sideways at America.

"Guys," Selena interrupted, "the Doc is back."

Selena was right. The doctor came back into the waiting room with a clipboard and a pen. Luckily, he spoke perfect English, so Naomi didn't have to translate. "How's Annabel?" America asked.

"She's doing perfectly fine," Dr. Takahashi replied. "We were able to remove the bullet and she is as healthy as ever. She is going to have to walk around with a cast, though."

"That's okay," Jasmine smiled. "As long as we have our friend back, we won't care if she has a cast."

"Good," the doctor smiled softly. "She's asleep at the time. Why don't you wait for her a little longer? I'll be sure to tell her you're all here once she's awake."

"Thank you, Doctor," the group thanked.

The doctor returned to the room where Annabel slept. Suddenly, Selena remembered something. "Guys, where's Jay and Canada?"

"Oh, man!" Violet groaned. "They could be anywhere in Tokyo!"

"I'll call him," Jasmine volunteered. "If he doesn't answer, I'll use Voxer."

"What's Voxer?" England asked.

"It's something like a walkie-talkie," Jasmine explained. "It's kind of like texting only with your voice."

She started to dial Jay's phone number. "I'll put it on speaker so that we can all talk to him," Jasmine decided.

"Good idea," Selena agreed.

A recorded message came on. "Hey, you have reached Jay Asuncion's phone. I'll pick up soon, so just listen to this music while you wait, and don't be impatient!"

The song "All of the Lights" came on, so Jasmine had to turn the volume down. "Come on, Jay," America urged.

"Please, pick up," England crossed his fingers.

**Russia: "Vodka~!"**

Jay and Canada ran as fast as they could. "Maple," Canada cursed.

"There's only one cop and two of us," Jay counted. "Let's split up and lose him."

"Where do we meet?" Canada asked.

"We'll meet…" Jay shook his head. "No, we'll signal each other. Run at least four buildings down. Then if you hear me whistle this melody," Jay whistled a four-note melody, "go in my direction, okay?"

"Okay…" Canada agreed. He didn't like this…

"But, if you don't hear me, then you whistle the same melody," Jay planned. "Got me?"

"Yeah…" Canada squirmed.

"On the count of three, we split up," Jay cleared his throat. "One… two… THREE!"

Canada and Jay ran around the building. The cop chose hastily to follow Jay. Canada became worried. What if he never hears Jay's whistle? He needs to keep running. He can't give in.

He finally reached the end of the fourth building down. Canada sunk down to his knees and panted hard. He waited for Jay's four-note whistle. But it didn't come. Canada was puzzled. Where was Jay? From what he's seen, Jay seemed like the athletic type who can run super fast. Canada whistled the melody Jay taught him. He listened for an answer. No reply.

Canada whistled the melody again. He listened hard for an answer. No answer. "Oh no…" Canada whispered. "Is he okay?" Canada continued to whistle the melody and wait. He was about to give up and decide that Jay was not okay when he heard something. A faint melody was heard. The very same melody that Jay had whistled before was emitted. Canada sprung to his feet and hurried towards the direction of the faint melody. Canada whistled the melody again. The same faint whistle returned to him.

Canada finally reached the destination where the whistle was emitted: near a spacey park. Canada was met by a surprise; Jay was on the ground!

"Oh pancakes!" Canada went on his knees next to Jay. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jay coughed. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"What happened?" Canada inquired.

"Long story," Jay panted. "Who knew cops had whips?"

"That cop had a whip?" Canada's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Jay nodded. "He whipped my ankle." Jay rolled up his pants sleeve to reveal a fresh wound on his ankle. "At first, the whip felt like nothing. But then, he whipped me so many times on the same spot, I could have sworn I heard a bone crack."

"Oh no," Canada sighed. "You can't walk?"

"I can limp," Jay joked feebly.

"Don't joke like that," Canada scolded softly. "Here, let me help you up." Canada grabbed onto Jay's arm and gently helped Jay up.

"Thanks, man," Jay acknowledged. He wrapped his arm around Canada for support.

Canada held onto him. "No problem," Canada smiled.

Jay's phone started to vibrate and play "Snow Fairy" from one of his favorite anime shows, _Fairy Tail_. Jay fumbled for his phone, but Canada got it first. He answered the phone instead. "Hello?" Canada gingerly greeted.

"Canadia, dude!" America greeted. "Where's Jay?"

"Oh, he's here, America," Canada whispered. "And I'm Canada!"

"Right…" Selena came on. "Is Jay okay?

"Well, he's limping," Canada explained, "because the cop whipped his ankle so many times, it became painful to walk."

"Who knew cops had whips?" Violet shrugged.

"Well, this cop did," England confirmed.

"Where are you guys?" a smooth, Japanese accent voice asked. Canada thought her to be Naomi.

"We don't really know," Canada admitted.

"Can you at least describe the place?" America asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure…" Canada looked around the place as Jay limped and sat on a bench. "It's a park with hills, valleys, ponds, and wooden areas."

"That sounds like the Arisugawa-no-miya Memorial Park!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Where are you guys, then?" Canada asked as he sat beside Jay.

"We're in the St. Luke's International Hospital," England informed. "We'll tell you why once you get here."

"How do we get there?" Jay asked.

"Hang on, I'm checking out the directions…" Violet idly said as she checked out the GPS function on her phone. "We're 2.4 miles away, and it will take you guys forty-seven minutes to get here."

"Forty-seven minutes!" Jay exclaimed. "We can't walk that! I'll be down and out by the time we are halfway!"

"Well, we can't just leave Annabel," England explained. "She's sleeping in her hospital bed, and who knows when she'll be awake? Don't you know she was shot?"

"No, we don't," Canada retorted. "We'll try to get there, England."

"Call us if you have trouble, okay, Jay?" Jasmine cautioned. "Bye!" With that, the group at the hospital hung up, leaving a disabled Jay and an unnoticeable Canada no choice but to walk to St. Luke's International Hospital.

**Canada: "Maple..."**

"Are you okay, Jay?"Canada asked.

"Sure," Jay sarcastically stated, "it's not like my ankle is slowly dying because we decided to walk forty-seven minutes to St. Luke's Hospital! We already walked one and a fifth of a mile and my ankle is already dead!"

"Calm down, please, Jay," Canada soothed. "I'm sure we can find someone to help us."

"Like who?" Jay retorted. "Who's going to help us? We can't find anyone here who we know!"

"Is it just me," Kumajiro indicated, "or does that look like the Japan guy we were here for?"

"What?" Canada and Jay looked in the direction the bear was pointing at. There, about to cross the street, was Japan!

"We got to catch up with him!" Canada was about to run over to him when he remembered Jay's conditions. Canada supported Jay on his waist and called as loud as he can to Japan. "Japan," Canada called. "Hey, Japan!"

"Maybe if you called louder, he'll pay attention," Jay instructed.

"I'm calling as loud as I can, though," Canada mumbled.

"Hey! Japan!" Jay shouted.

Japan whirled around to see Canada, the one he always forgot to count during G8 meetings. He was surprised; how did he get here? After all, Canada's place is four thousand miles away. Japan rushed over to Canada. "How did you get here Canada?"

"Long story," Canada stopped. "Where are you going?"

"I'm looking for a girl," Japan explained. "My friend, Naomi, has been gone a long time. Have you seen her?"

Canada was surprised that Japan knew her already. "Actually, yes," Canada informed. "She's at St. Luke's International Hospital. She's there and so are America, England, and a couple of Naomi's friends. This boy here," he pointed out Jay, "is one of them. We're on an adventure getting the nations back and going home. Do you think you know the way?"

"_Hai_," Japan nodded. "Follow me. It won't be too long; it's at least a mile away."

"Oh, great," Jay moaned sardonically. "My ankle will feel much better after this walk."

"He was whipped by a guy multiple times on the ankle," Canada clarified.

"Well, I think I have a solution," Japan solved.

**Jay: "Line break!"**

"Are you alright over there?" Japan cautioned.

"This is nuts," Jay commented. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Japan tied the knot to the bike tight enough," Canada assured. "You'll survive in that wagon. Besides, you just have to hang on tight."

"Are you sure you can drive this thing, Canada?" Japan asked.

"Oh, I think I can do this," Canada encouraged Japan. "If America can ride a motorbike like this one, I can too."

Canada pressed down on the accelerator, and before anyone could speak a word, they were off. Jay was screaming his head off.

"Canada, you're driving too fast!" Jay wailed.

"They say twins usually share something in common," Japan remarked. "From my experience in America's driving, I found the common thing."

Canada smiled as they weaved in and out of the traffic. "We're coming up on the hospital!" Canada announced.

"Canada, you should slow down, man!" Jay screamed.

"Canada, please stop!" Japan commanded.

Canada pressed down on the brakes, but it was too late. The motorbike stumbled through the automatic doors, hurled itself through the screaming visitors, and crashed into the reception desk.

"You should have at least tried to park first," Japan coughed.

"That was nuts!" Jay smiled. "That was a way to make an entrance! And who knew that entrance would be made in a hospital?"

Japan apologized to the nurse as Canada and Jay helped clean up the mess. Once they were finished, Japan asked the nurse if a visitor by the name of Naomi came in. The nurse responded that the girl was currently in the waiting room near Room 260.

"Let's go get the group back together!" Jay cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>What an entrance indeed! Next will be Russia! Woo-hoo!<strong>

**Next chapter: Jay recalls he has a friend who lives in Russia, but it turns out the relation between the two is awkward. Sophiya finds a guy she doesn't like to keep in her house...**

**Thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoy, and please tell me what you think!**

**~hetaliaforever123**


	8. These Kind of Moments

**Better Chapter Summary: Jay has an old friend that could find Russia, but the relationship between the two is awkward... **

**Credit to Mr. Grell Michaelis for the OC's name and America fangirl for ideas! Thanks you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Selena had to resist the urge to hug him, the one and only Japan. Ever since she watched Hetalia, she has been fangirling silently ever since. But why can't she hug him? After all, she saw Naomi just run up to him and hug him just now.

"You were here this whole time?" Japan strained out.

"I was coming back from Mrs. Yamamoto's store," Naomi informed, "but I heard someone yell out, 'Help!' I hurried towards the direction and found England, who was standing over a wounded Annabel."

"She was shot, wasn't she?" Japan gravely said.

"Yeah…" Violet muttered. "The doctor said she'll be fine; she just has to have a cast on from now on. Once she's out, I'm going to sign that cast with a Sharpie!"

"Then why don't you do that now?" a British feminine voice emitted.

The group looked up to see a pleasant delight: Annabel was there with a cast on her right arm. "Annabel!" All of the nations and humans exclaimed. They all pulled her into a group hug.

"Whoa, guys, be careful with the arm," Annabel warned.

The group apologized and let go of her, but Violet and Naomi were still tightly hugging her. "I'm glad you're okay," Violet whispered.

Annabel smiled at her two old friends. "I'm glad to see you again, Naomi!" She grinned. "Thanks for… saving me sort of."

"Hey, if it hadn't been for Mrs. Yamamoto's task, I would have never heard England's desperate yell," Naomi shrugged.

"All right, dudes," America interrupted, "where do we go next? I'm not sure if any of you guys have any other friends who know who we are…"

Jay looked up. "Actually, I do," he admitted. For some reason, he blushed deeply. "Her name is Sonya… actually it's Sophiya, but she would kill you if you used the name. She used to go to the same high school I went to, but she had to move back to Moscow, Russia because of a divorce or something."

"Does it have to be the communist?" America whined.

"What's the point of the mission if we don't get everyone, America?" Selena sternly reminded him.

As America continued to resist, Dr. Takahashi let out another patient. "Now, if you have another hallucination, come right back immediately." He prompted.

"Okay," the patient agreed.

"Alright dudes, let's go for the communist, I mean, Russia!" America proclaimed. "Everyone, grab onto my arms!"

Everyone in the group held hands. Selena wished she held hands with Japan, but it was Annabel instead who was holding hands with the nation. _Lucky duck,_ Selena envied.

"Moscow, Russia: here we go!" America yelled. He turned the knob on Tony's transporter to Moscow, Russia, and in a sudden bright flash, the whole group disappeared.

Dr. Takahashi's hallucination patient blinked in confusion. Was that another hallucination? He walked back into the room. "Doctor, I'm hallucinating again!" the patient groaned.

**Italy: "Pasta~!"**

Sonya shivered. She wrapped her gray scarf tighter around her neck. _Once I get home, I'll just grab some hot cocoa and watch that one anime Jay showed me, _Sonya planned mentally. _The way the creators represented my country is really… creepy. At least I'm not French._

_You're thinking about him too much, _another voice inside her head teased. _First, you constantly call him to check on how he's doing. Next, you wait so long just to check if he accepted your friend request on Facebook. After that, you keep recalling memories of him. Now, you're continuing watching the show he showed you! _

_ Oh shut up, _the other part of Sonya's conscious growled.

Sonya collided with a man and fell to the snowy ground. "Ouch!" Sonya and the guy winced in unison.

"Sorry," Sonya apologized, "I wasn't watching where I was going…"

"Next time, pay attention, _da?_" The man innocently smiled. He had purple eyes, just like Sonya. In fact, the only differences the two had were the gender and the hair. Sonya's hair was a bright blond, which was why Jay thought she was American the first time they met. Ugh, she thinks about Jay too much…

"Yeah, I'll pay better attention next time," Sonya promised. Her jaws were at risk of dropping. Wait, this guy had gray hair, long coat, and he's holding something… was it a pickaxe? No, that's not the right question… was this guy truly the Russia from Hetalia? There's only one way to find out… actually two ways…

"I could have sworn I saw a girl that kept screaming, 'Brother Russia' around here," Sonya smirked. "You know anyone like that?"

"That's Belarus!" Russia exclaimed. "Can you give me a place to hide from her?"

"I was only kidding," Sonya laughed. "I was only trying to find out if your Russia or not. Do you still need a place to stay though?" _What are you doing? _Her conscious asked. _He's too creepy!_

_ At least he's not France, _the second part of Sonya's conscious argued back.

"_Da, _I actually do," Russia accepted.

"Okay, well I'm going back to my house," Sonya shrugged. "Follow me, and you'll get there, but you should probably be quiet because my Mom will seriously be furious if I let 'strangers' inside the house." Sonya then remembered Russia can curse someone. "Try to curse me and I swear I will track Belarus down and reveal your location."

Russia understood and the two walked on in silence. "You kind of look like me, _da?_" Russia pointed out.

Sonya shrugged and smiled to herself. "That's what one of my friends said to me once," she recalled.

"Where did you get that scarf?" Russia asked. "It looks almost like mine."

Sonya stopped in her tracks. She sighed. "A… friend gave it to me before I moved back here," Sonya confessed. "He said it was my farewell gift. The style and the scarf kind of became my trademark." Sonya shook her head. "Look, it's kind of painful to remember this, so can we not talk about it please?"

Russia understood this and respected it, but he couldn't help being curious. Why was the memory painful? Well, he'll find out… soon.

**Jasmine: "This is how we do the line breaks?"**

**Violet: "Beats me."**

"Where have you been, Sophiya?" Vera, Sonya's mother, asked. Sonya was used to her mother calling her by her real name and not "Sonya" unlike everyone else.

"I was busy trying to figure out the right ingredients," Sonya sighed. "Here you go. I think these are the right ones, right?"

Vera approved of Sonya's choice of ingredients, but she scowled a bit. "They're the right ones, Mom. Why are you frowning?"

"It's just that why can't you ever speak in Russian like your sister?" Vera groaned. "Are you not proud of your country?"

"Mom, I am proud of our country!" Sonya insisted. _Here we go again, _Sonya thought. She glanced anxiously at Russia, who was sneaking in through the back door. "It's just that during the time we were in America, I got used to speaking English. Why don't you ever approve of that?"

"Well, I am glad you learned to get along with people in America," Vera protested, "but that doesn't mean you can be one of them!"

"Mom, please I don't want to talk about this now!" Sonya begged. "Please, don't remind me of America; it's only going to remind me of Jay…"

Vera understood. "You still are going on about that?"

Sonya nodded. She suppressed her tears and sobs. Vera pulled her youngest daughter into a loving hug. "_Мне очень жаль_; I did not know you still cared. I am just saddened that you talk in our native language as often anymore."

Sonya sniffled, even though she didn't cry. "_Это нормально_, Mom; you didn't mean it after all."

"I love you," Vera cooed.

"I love you too, Mom," Sonya smiled. She didn't know that Russia was behind the wall, listening intently. So Sonya has a special connection with a guy named Jay… or at least, she used to have one. What kind of connection was it exactly? Russia whispered a soft concern and went into Sonya's bedroom.

**England: "Flying mint bunny!"**

Sonya was spread out over her bed while Russia was sitting on the edge of it, pondering over something. Sonya's cell phone started to vibrate and ring loudly, "Born to Be Somebody" by Justin Bieber. "Is that Justin Bieber?" Russia clarified.

Sonya chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I'm kind of a Belieber…" she conceded. She answered the phone before Russia can ask another question. "Who's this and what do you want?"

"Hey, Sonya," Jay awkwardly greeted. "It's Jay… remember me?"

Sonya excused herself, placed the phone down, and screamed into her pillow. Jay calls her after an emotional moment about him? Total coincidence…

Sonya got back on the phone. "Jay, um, how come you're calling me?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you saw someone that looks like Russia," Jay explained.

"Actually, yeah, I did," Sonya responded, feeling shocked. "I bet those other countries are in our world too, huh?"

"Yeah," Jay grinned sheepishly. "Well, not all, but we're trying to find each one of the countries and attempt to bring them back to their world. We used America's transporter to get here in Moscow…"

"You're here in Moscow," Sonya repeated, "right now?"

"Yep," Jay checked. "You want to join us?"

"Yeah, of course I would," Sonya accepted.

"Just one thing," Jay sighed. "To avoid complications unlike what we did, can you tell your mom what's going on?"

"Are you nuts?" Sonya argued. "My mom is going to go all panicky and all. And we just had a get-back-together-again touching moment!"

"Just tell her," Jay changed his mind. "Actually, we'll go over there ourselves. We'll tell her for you. That way, you can spare the mother-daughter trouble."

Sonya was about to resist but she gave up. Jay is just going to resist even more. "Alright, I'll just show you where to go. Russia will be with me. I'll just tell Mom that I'm going on a walk."

Jay agreed, bid a good-bye, and hung up. Sonya sighed. She doesn't want Jay to look crazy in front of her mom. She'll just have to tell Vera herself.

**Sonya: "Line break...?"**

Selena's soul and mind kept squirming. She was walking next to her favorite character! She resisted the urge to suddenly squeal, so she kept pressing her lips together tighter. But she was not alone in a fangirl moment.

She glanced sideways and saw that Naomi was also pressing her lips together and squirming. Was she a Japan fangirl too? Curiosity overwhelmed Selena, so she moved next to Naomi's side. "Hey," Selena whispered. Naomi looked sideways at her acquaintance. "Are you a Japan fangirl, too?"

"Yeah, I actually am one," Naomi confessed softly. "I'm trying to resist the urge to suddenly squeal. That would freak everyone out."

"So am I!" Selena smiled. "But it's just not working. I still want to squeal!"

"Me too," Naomi shook her head. "What do we do? Keep away from him?"

"No way," Selena refused. "Hey, maybe we can ask the others once we find that Sonya girl Jay was talking about."

"Good idea," Naomi agreed. "Let's do that after we call our parents."

"Oh, butternut," Selena yelped.

"What?" America stopped.

"We forgot to tell our parents where we are!" Selena slapped her forehead. "I can't believe I forgot! Who knows what day it is at home? They'll be freaking out!"

"Well, we can try to call them, but their out of range," Jay sighed. "How can we call them?"

"Does Sonya have a phone at her house by chance?" Annabel asked.

"Yeah," Jay nodded.

"We can use her phone, then!" Violet resolved.

"Oh, okay then," Selena grinned embarrassedly. "I worried for nothing then. I get a little too self-conscious at times."

Everyone laughed at Selena's moment. When the laughter decreased, Jay suddenly pointed at a direction. "There they are!" Jay proclaimed.

The group peered in the direction Jay pointed at. They beheld the silver-haired Russia and a sunshine-colored girl wearing the same scarf as Russia who they took to be Sonya. Jay blushed and looked down at the ground as Sonya and Russia approached them. America glared at Russia while Sonya mumbled a "Hi" to Jay.

"Whoa, awkward moment right now…" Jasmine whispered to Violet.

"Mm-hm," Violet agreed. "Hey, Selena, can you break the awkwardness up?"

"Um, I can try," Selena shrugged. Selena cleared her throat. "So you must be Sonya, right?"

"You got that right," Sonya approved.

"You told your mom about this adventure right?" Selena clarified. Once Sonya nodded, Selena continued, "Did she approve of this? Sorry, I'm just making sure everything is fine."

"Yeah, she did," Sonya confirmed. "She actually let me because she thought I was old enough to travel."

"Can we go to your house?" Jay asked. Sonya looked at him in confusion. "We need to tell our parents what happened."

"Sure," Sonya shrugged. "Why not? After all, you are my friend." Sonya led the group back to her house. "Mom, my friends need to use the phones for a bit! Do you mind?"

"No, of course not," Vera agreed. "I am glad to see you again, Jay. How is your mother?"

"Good, I think," Jay smiled. "She's probably panicking over me and my sister being missing."

"Are you going to call your parents and tell them what you are doing?" Vera asked.

"Yeah," the children nodded.

"Well, we have two phones in the house," Vera allowed, "so you can use them if you want."

The children thanked Vera and used the phones. Selena and Naomi both finished at the same time. They hung up and headed into the living room where America, Russia, England, Japan, and Canada were waiting. The room felt cold and there was a dark haze around the room, so Naomi and Selena shivered and wrapped their jackets around themselves.

"I bet the haze is Russia's," Selena murmured to Naomi. "The cold temperature: I have no clue."

"I'm still trying to keep my fangirl down," Naomi whispered back.

"Me too," Selena smiled as she sat next to Naomi.

Jay walked back into the room while Jasmine was talking to her mom. Jay, seeing an empty spot next to both Selena and Sonya, sat down next to his cousin. Sonya narrowed her eyes at Jay. Is he still mad at her?

Sonya decided to speak to Jay herself. "Hey, Jay, can I speak to you for a minute?" Sonya requested.

"Sure," Jay accepted. Sonya pulled Jay into her backyard. "What's up?"

"Are you still mad at me?" Sonya asked.

"What makes you think that?" Jay returned.

"Well," Sonya shook her head, "it's just that you've been pretty distant from me for a long time now. You never accepted my Facebook friend request, you never answer the phone every time I call, and you never even bother replying to my e-mails! Are you still mad about the dance thing?"

"No," Jay angrily shook his head. "I think you're much better off without me anyway!"

"What makes you think that?" Sonya spat.

"Well," Jay sarcastically retorted, "considering that you danced with someone else at the junior prom, I think so!"

"I thought you weren't going to show up!" Sonya yelled. "Mark asked me politely. The other girls he asked just brushed him aside. Was I going to say 'no'?"

Selena was at the window, listening to the conversation, which was pretty loud. She was going to tell Jay and Sonya that they were ready to go, but she stumbled upon this argument. Being the same sensitive girl she was, Selena whimpered and retreated back into the living room. Jay and Sonya heard the whimper and turned around in time to see Selena running off.

"We should sort this out later," Jay dismissed.

"I think we should," Sonya agreed. "We'll continue this when no one is watching."

"Not only that," Jay continued, "If Selena hears any more arguments, she's going to blow."

Sonya looked at Jay in confusion, but she just shrugged and followed Jay back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you already guess the relationship between Jay and Sonya? I want to know what you think it is! And why is Selena sensitive to arguments? Find out in the next chapter!<strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: Selena and Naomi try to find a way to suppress their fangirl by asking advice from the other countries, but it only winds up sparking up an argument between America and Russia.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked this!**

**~hetaliaforever123**


	9. That's Not Good

**Yay! Finished! We're going to be rehearsing for a play, so it might take longer for me to post more chapters.**

**I no own!**

**If he reads this, credit to my brother for a sudden inspiration after yelling at me! (And America fangirl for the argument idea!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Who should we ask first?" Naomi asked Selena.

Selena returned from informing Jay and Sonya, coming up with nothing. She seemed like she didn't like to talk about it, so Naomi chose to start asking on how to keep their fangirl down until the adventure is over.

"We should probably ask Japan's closest friends," Selena recommended. "Maybe we should ask America; those two are really close friends, even though Japan did bomb Hawaii at the start of World War two…"

"Let's ask him then!" Naomi interjected. She grabbed Selena's wrist and pulled her over to America. "America, we have a problem."

"Does it have something to do with this adventure or the communist?" America smirked. Russia glared at him, and Selena could have sworn she heard Russia say "Kol" multiple times.

"It doesn't have anything to do with any," Selena shrugged. "We need help; Naomi and I are major Japan fangirls, so we're trying to keep our fangirl down so that we don't freak out, but we don't know how to do that without squealing! Do you have any advice?"

"Sure, I'll help," America agreed. "After all, he's really cool, unlike the communist here…"

"Will you shut up about me being a communist?" Russia snapped. "Look at who has a lot of problems with his own communities! I'm probably doing a way better job at handling myself!"

Violet and Jasmine glanced nervously at each other. "There's an argument…" Violet stated gravely.

"We should probably make sure that Selena doesn't snap," Jasmine stood up. "Hey, guys, I don't think it's the best time to argue now…"

"Well," America continued, ignoring Jasmine's warning, "at least I can act cool; I'm not the one who scares people off and tell each one of my friends to become one with me!"

"I don't stuff burgers in my face all the time!" Russia remarked. "If we were speaking in my language, I'd be kicking your butt!"

"Well, let's start right now!" America challenged. "Since some Russian people moved to my place, I had to learn to communicate with them!"

"Please don't tell me they're going to speak in Russian now," Jasmine hoped.

"_Po kraĭnyeĭ mere, ya ne schitayu sebya geroem!_" Russia argued in his language.

"They're speaking in Russian…" Violet groaned. Selena looked down at the floor, feeling angry.

"Why?" Annabel cocked her head. "If you say Selena would snap at an argument, isn't it good that Selena doesn't understand the argument?"

"No, it's worse," Jasmine explained. "She can understand the tone of their voices and all."

"How come it's bad that Selena hears an argument?" Naomi asked.

"You see," Violet clarified, "it all started after this one time her brother yelled at her all for a silly missing part of an Xbox controller. Since then, she has this kind of hatred for arguments…"

"She just hates arguments," Annabel shrugged. "What's bad about that nonsense?"

"Well, she gets in this kind of state where, you know…" Jasmine trailed off as America and Russia continued to argue. England, Japan, and Canada tried to break the two up. Suddenly, time stopped. Selena finally snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Selena screamed at the top of her lungs.

By this time, Jay, who was on a crutch Vera had made, and Sonya had entered the room, just in time to hear Selena scream. "Great, we're too late," Jay sighed. "She heard another argument…"

Everyone in the room, except for Vera, who was in the kitchen, stared at Selena in silence. "We were trying to warn you guys," Jasmine whispered to Russia and America, "but you ignored us!"

"Why are you guys even fighting?" Selena snapped. "It's for no reason! That argument didn't have a purpose! Our mission does: to find the nations across the globe and bring them back to their dimension. But you know what this mission has been doing to us?" She pointed at various people. "Annabel has a cast, Jay's ankle is broken and numb, Sonya is angry at Jay, and now we all have to suffer through another stupid argument! I thought this mission would be exciting, but no! It's just causing my friends pain and nations to fight! This was a waste! I'm still in the mission if we're going to get serious, but if we hunt down all the nations and just end up with arguments everywhere, count me out! I wasn't even supposed to be in this mission anyway!" With that, Selena grabbed her jacket and stomped out the door. She needed time to be alone.

The group stared at the door Selena exited out through. "She just turned from Japan fangirl to a miniature Germany," England stated.

"We should tell you guys," Jay sighed. "Selena doesn't really deal well with unreasonable arguments that include loud yelling."

"We tried to warn you," Violet moaned, "but you just didn't listen."

"In that case," Canada pointed out, "we should warn Germany, Romano, France, and China about this. Italy doesn't really argue."

"Good point, Canada," Sonya thoughtfully agreed.

"Someone has to go talk to Selena and get her back," Annabel implied.

"I would volunteer myself dude," America shuffled his feet, "because that's the hero thing to do, but it should probably be a close friend or family member because you guys warned us about her sensitivity in the first place."

"He's right," Violet smoothed her suit out as she stood up. "I'll go talk to her. After all, I've been her best friend for three years. She can trust me."

"No, let me talk to her," Jasmine offered. "I've seen my Mom and Papa argue a lot, and besides, I'm the cousin who is closer to her."

"Guys, let me talk to Selena," Jay undertook. "I kind of started this in the first place; Selena spotted me and Sonya arguing. That's why she snapped: she couldn't bear it anymore."

"No, I've been her best friend since fourth grade," Violet assured. "I'm sure I'll be just fine."

"No, she'll trust me more," Jasmine remarked.

"Guys, why are we arguing again?" Jay reminded. Jasmine and Violet stopped. "I know how to handle this: 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' for who gets to talk to Selena."

As Jay, Violet, and Jasmine played the game, Sonya thought things over. Selena was not alone; Sonya herself has seen her parents argue countless times, and most of the time, she and her sister, Irina, were the reason for the argument. Her parents fought about each other's addictions, bad habits, and influences so much, they soon couldn't bear it and divorced. Actually, Sonya tried to stop the fighting and pleaded with her Mom and Dad to stop arguing and make things better. But her parents misunderstood; they divorced so they can stop arguing and make things better for their children. She knew exactly how Selena felt.

When Jay, Jasmine, and Violet started the game over because they kept getting a tie, Sonya volunteered herself. "Let me talk to Selena. Even though we barely know each other, I can understand exactly how she's feeling." As Sonya grabbed her coat, she remembered when they were a full family here in Moscow; she would go to a certain place to calm down after her parents argue. "And I think I know exactly where she went." Sonya stated. She put on her coat and headed outside.

**LSP: "Oh my glob you guys, drama bomb!"**

Selena groaned as she covered her face. She wanted to go home. The yelling reminded her too much of her brother. Even though he was really annoying and loud, she missed the times the two would make jokes and help each other out. She buried her head in her knees. She wondered what was happening back at home.

"Selena!" a voice called. "Where are you?"

It was definitely not Jay's voice; it was too feminine. It didn't sound like Violet or Jasmine's voice either. Soon, she figured it out to be Sonya.

Sonya found the place she used to go to, and she was right. Selena was there, sitting with her knees to her face and her arms wrapped around her knees. Was she… crying? No, Selena looked up, but there were no tears; there was only an angry expression on her face. "What do you want, Sonya?" Selena groaned.

"I know how you feel," Sonya comforted, sitting next to Jay's cousin. "I was in the midst of arguments a lot of times."

"Have you been suffering arguments for more than two years?" Selena asked.

"Oh yeah," Sonya nodded. "My parents would argue for years. From what I recall, the arguments have started from when I was eight years old; that's nine years already." She faced the other girl, which forced Selena to look at her in the eye. "Look, I know you saw me and Jay argue first. We were in a relationship before. We might constantly fight about the reason for our break-up. You need to brace yourself for those arguments. And as for America and Russia, they were rivals. They will always fight. For one thing, America can never tell the atmosphere. Another thing is, Russia is scary, and America needs to learn not to mess with him. Everyone is never perfect, so we all will fight over silly things, but you just need to learn to let the people who are arguing let 'bygones be bygones.' Okay?"

Selena understood. "Okay," Selena agreed. "I miss home."

Sonya wrapped her arm around her new friend. "I would say the same thing, but I haven't left home yet. I miss my dad and sister, though."

Selena smiled and let Sonya take her back to Sonya's house. Sonya felt that maybe there was a reason Jay was back again. Maybe, it's a sign. Maybe Jay secretly misses the relationship. Sonya shook her head. Who knows? She'll find out soon.

"Was that the reason your parents divorced?" Selena asked. "Sorry for being personal."

"It's okay," Sonya dismissed. "Yeah, it actually was."

Selena looked at Sonya with pity. "Well, are you excited for this adventure?"

"Yeah, who knows where we might go next?" Sonya grinned.

Selena had a far-away look in her eyes. "Yeah," Selena absent-mindedly agreed. "We'll be farther away from home."

Sonya now had pity for Selena. She loved her family and home so much. Sonya patted Selena's back gently. "You'll be home before you know it." Sonya added, "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw~ A new friendship is made! Now you know: never argue in front of Selena.<strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: Naomi knows where to go next. Meanwhile, Liang spots a guy he accidentally mistook for his missing older sister. Plus, a look back at what's happening back at Selena and Violet's homes and school. **

**Thanks for reading this and reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Creeps and Freaks

**Sorry I'm late! I've been busy with play rehearsals and school projects and lots of things! Anyway, I kind of lied about this chapter, so I'll give you a summary to patch things up.**

**Summary: Naomi knows where to go next, but where exactly, though? Meanwhile, Liang and his brother unexpectedly find China and are faced with a sudden problem for Selena and the Hetalia gang. Plus, there's a glimpse of what happens back in the U.S.!**

**Disclaimer: I no own! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

America yawned. "Dude, how long have we been traveling?"

The group was all sitting on the couches at Sonya's house. Selena and Sonya have returned from their chat and America and Russia already apologized.

Violet looked at her phone. It would usually say what day it is back at her home. "It's been a whole day! Man, we've been traveling for a whole day without sleep!"

"Well," Sonya offered, "You guys can rest here. Besides, I don't really mind sleeping here in the living room. Also, you guys need your energy. But, I think we should plan on where we should go next. That way we can just eat breakfast and then leave immediately."

Everyone agreed to Sonya's idea. "Okay, dudes, where should the gang head next tomorrow?" America asked.

England snickered. "Wait, 'gang?' Why in this bloody world would you use 'gang' to describe us, America?"

"Duh, it sounds awesome and heroic to describe us that way!" America grinned. Everyone laughed happily. "After all, I'm the hero!"

"No offense," Annabel smirked, "but I, for one, think that Naomi and England were my heroes. After all…" Annabel gestured to her cast.

"Well, no matter what," Violet smiled broadly, "America will always be my hero!"

"You don't say?" Selena sarcastically remarked. By now, everyone knew that Violet was a major America fangirl and laughed at Selena's comment.

"No, seriously dudes," America repeated, "Where should the gang go?"

"Is there anyone who recognizes us?" Japan gingerly asked.

Naomi was in a deep train of thoughts. Yes, there was someone from a different country that she knew of. Yes, that guy likes Hetalia. But… she doesn't want to bring it up. She felt really ashamed somehow by recalling that her old friend, Liang, was a Hetalia fanboy. Maybe it was because she had a crush on him before… _Don't say it…_ Naomi's conscious begged, but it was too late.

"Yeah, there is," Naomi responded. _No! _Naomi's conscious yelled. Naomi ignored her conscious and continued, "I have an old friend in China. His name is Liang. He was a Hetalia fan way before I was. I don't really know where he lives. All I know is that it's somewhere around Beijing."

America's stomach growled loudly. "Dudes, forget sleep, I'm starving!" America whined.

Vera came in with a bunch of sleeping bags and threw them onto the couch. "Do not worry," Vera grinned. "I have made dinner for us. You can help yourselves!"

Almost immediately, America rushed towards the dining room. Everyone else followed, except for Naomi who was still stuck on her train of thoughts. _What's Liang doing now? _Naomi wondered. She sighed. _I've dropped hints and yet he didn't get it. I wonder if he's okay…_

"Naomi-_chan_," a voice interrupted Naomi's thoughts. Naomi looked up to see Japan's head through the doorway. "Aren't you coming? Everyone is waiting for you. I'm starting to worry about you."

Naomi looked up at Japan. She didn't see him as her favorite anime character anymore. She saw Japan as a friend. "Yeah, I'm coming," Naomi confirmed. She soon followed Japan into the dining room, still wondering about Liang. Where is Liang and what is he doing? Even more important, did Liang find China yet?

**China: "Ai yah!"**

What Naomi didn't know was that Liang didn't live in Beijing. Sure, he did live near there, but Beijing was like five hours away.

Actually, Liang lived in the city of Puyang, which was kind of big… well, he thought. Liang lived in Puyang for a majority of his life! The only kind of place he has been to outside of Puyang was when he used to live with his Mom back in the U.S. Ever since his mother… Liang shook his head. It was too painful to think about it now. Besides, he needed to focus on his studies.

Unlike his older brother, Shen, who was educated well back in the U.S., Liang wasn't able to get the needed knowledge he required. Ever since their mother died of cancer, their father has been distant. And then it finally happened; his father abandoned Liang and Shen. Luckily, Shen was eighteen years old at the time, so he was able to be the official guardian of Liang. Since they were poor, Liang was homeschooled, and because of that, he needed to focus on his studies right now.

As Liang continued to read the story that Shen quickly wrote, Liang learned more and more about transitive verbs. Suddenly, Shen slammed his book shut. Liang, startled at his brother's sudden move, looked up at him. "What's up, Shen?"

"Come on," Shen urged as he put on his messenger bag. "We need to take a break. We're going to ride our bikes through town. Besides, we kind of ran low on eggs and noodles."

Liang grinned broadly. Finally, he can go outside! "Let's do this!" Liang eagerly agreed, rushing outside to his bike. Shen laughed and followed after his brother. His brother always loved something exciting. After all, he was fourteen-years-old, six years younger than Shen. Shen always expects a little bit of youth from Liang each passing day.

The two brothers mounted their bicycles and started to bike out to their street. Shen led the way towards his friend's store. Despite Shen having more experience in athletic exercises, Liang was riding the bike faster than Shen. Liang was more of the outdoors person. Besides, Liang didn't need Shen to lead the way. Liang has been to Song's store five times already. He could figure out the way. Liang started to speed up his bike.

"Hey!" Shen called after Liang. "Where are you going?"

"I know the way!" Liang assured. He started to ride faster and faster. He pedaled and swerved in and out until…

"Hey, Liang! Slow down!" Shen shouted.

"Wha-?" Liang stammered. He pressed hard on the brakes, but it was too late.

_CRASH!_ Liang was thrown off the bike, and he collided head-on into the stall. As Liang tried to figure out what happened, a bunch of fruits fell onto Liang's head. Shen couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you okay, Liang?" Shen asked.

"Uh-huh, I'm fine," Liang groaned. Shen helped his brother up.

"That was crazy! I told you to stick with me," Shen scolded jokingly.

Before Liang could retort, he was interrupted by someone else. "Ai yah! Why would you do that? Now the owner is going to get really angry!"

"Yeah, well, the owner is my…" Shen started. His jaws dropped as he finished, "…friend."

Liang and Shen would watch Hetalia in their spare time, so they both knew very well who the guy standing before them was.

"I don't care!" the guy went on. "The owner will still blame it on me for being so careless! You two being his friend makes it even worse! He'll forgive you easily and make me work harder! I don't even know how I ended up working for that man! He's a monster!"

Liang and Shen stood in a trance, staring wide-eyed at the guy before them. They were so shocked that Shen didn't even care that the guy called his friend "a monster."

Liang snapped out of his trance. "How did you end up here? You… are China, am I right?"

China was glad that someone finally knew who he was. "Oh, good," China sighed with relief, "at least you don't think I'm someone else. The owner, Song, thought I was someone named Wang. He told me that I needed to substitute for him because 'I was his loyal assistant.' Anyway, you asked how I ended up here. It was because of a stupid American who touched England's magic book."

"Well… that makes sense," Shen agreed. "So… you need help or something? Someone we know might have picked up your other friends."

China shrugged. "Maybe," he agreed. "By the way," he held out a plate with food on it, "would you like to sample some Chinese pastry treats?"

"Sure, why not?" Liang smiled. He grabbed one and started to nibble on it.

"Wait a minute, Liang," Shen interrupted. "Let's help China clean up before Song arrives. China's right; Song has a seriously bad enough temper to be called a 'monster.'" Shen winked at China.

So, Liang reluctantly put his treat down and helped China clean up. Once Song arrived, he looked satisfied. He noticed Shen helping China out. "Hey, Chang!" Song used the habit of calling people by their last names, as that was the order of names in their area. Last names were first and first names were last.

"_Ni-hao_, Song" Shen greeted. Shen and Liang were too used to calling people with their first names. "How are you?"

"Good," Song answered. "So… I see you've met my assistant, Wang," Song introduced.

"Didn't we meet him years ago?" Liang asked as he chewed. He did remember someone named Wang Yao, and he sure did look like China.

"Yeah, you did," Song smiled.

"…Song, that's not Wang…" Liang shook his head and explained who China really was.

"What?" Song appeared to be shocked. He faced China. "I'm so sorry for mistreating you, if I did."

'That's okay," China shrugged.

Suddenly, Liang's phone rang. "Hang on, I need to get this," Liang excused. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" There was a brief pause. "Naomi, is that you?" Another brief pause commenced. "Oh, you found them? Who?"

"Who are you talking to, Liang?" Shen asked.

"…Uh-huh, yeah… okay, so that's five already. How many more do we need?" Liang continued. He held up his hand to Shen, signaling he'll say later. "…Three more. We already have China. He's actually here now. Uh-huh… okay. I guess I'll see you around." He hung up.

"Who was that?" China asked.

"Naomi," Liang answered. "She was my old friend back in the U.S. She said she found America, England, Japan, and Russia. There was someone else… Canada, I think that's his name."

"I can't believe you forgot already," Shen muttered. "Wait a minute, how did they find all those countries? China is in China, so those other countries must be in their own homes, too. How did they go around the world?"

"They used a transporter," Liang responded. "They traveled by the capitals of the world."

"Ai yah, this isn't Beijing, though," China pointed out.

Song didn't know what the three were talking about, so he just resumed business for his stall.

"How did you know?" Shen asked.

"I've been to my capital plenty of times," China answered.

"Yeah, this is Puyang…" Liang realized something. "Oh no! If Naomi and the others travel to Beijing and they can't find us, then…

"They'll have to travel five hours to find us," Shen finished. "Oh, great… Liang, did you tell Naomi where we lived?"

"…No, I forgot," Liang answered bluntly.

Song overheard the problem. "I know what you can do," Song chirped. "There's a ball over at Beijing. You remember… um, Zhao Mei?"

"Yeah, she was the sister of Jia," Liang recalled.

"Well, the Zhao family are having a ball in celebration of Mei's sixteenth birthday," Song informed. "You guys can go there and tell your friends that's where it will be."

"Where and when's the ball?" China asked.

Song handed the trio three invitations. In Chinese, the date, time, and location of the ball were written out.

"It's at the Zhao mansion?" Liang yelped. "That place is humongous!"

"It's tonight," Song notified. "Tell your friends that, and they'll be fine."

Liang turned to Shen. "Shen, bring out our old tuxedos. We're going to a ball!"

**Japan: "I always say 'no.'"**

**Me: "You didn't say 'no' when I asked if you wanted to do the line break." (Yep, I'm back for line breaks and trolling!)**

**Back at La Puente, California, United States…**

Rocco was right underneath the windowsill of Violet's home. Why? He was her classmate, and he had to know if the rumors on the news were true: Violet and Selena have gone missing.

He overheard the phone call that took place between the parents and what appeared to sound like Violet. He overheard that… she was traveling the world?

"What?" Rocco mumbled. "That's impossible!"

Ironically, Violet's parents said the same thing. "No, we have a transporter! We had to get back the Hetalia characters, and we'll send them back to their universe!"

_What in the world is Hetalia? _Rocco wondered.

"Okay, so… if you disappeared over a silly thing, why wouldn't you tell us about it?" Violet's mother asked.

"I don't know! You said I wasn't allowed to bring in strangers, and I thought you'd be mad at me and… I miss you, Mom," Violet blurted. "Please, don't get mad at me…" Rocco guessed that Violet was crying a bit… okay, maybe a little too much.

"Oh, sorry, we miss you too," Violet's mother comforted.

"Where are you now, Violet?" Violet's dad asked.

"We're in Russia, but we're going to China next," Violet informed.

_China? Isn't that Selena's homeland? _Rocco smirked. He loved to mess with Selena and say that she lived in a tent in China. Actually, Selena moved from Quezon City, Philippines and not China, so she always tried to kick Rocco's butt.

Rocco quickly texted on his phone his other friends and classmates the new information. He didn't know what the butternut Hetalia was, but he'll find out.

_So, they went missing because of a 2__nd__ dimension sort of thing? _Rocco repeated. _Selena and Violet are lucky ducks._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: We are lucky ducks indeed. Get ready for dancing in the next chapter! (And Hetalia characters in tuxedos, too! :D)<strong>_  
><em>

**Next Chapter: The gang arrive in Beijing, but have to attend a ball if they want to meet up with Liang. But, how are they going to do that with all the security? And how can Selena and the other fangirls in the group resist their glomping urge if the Hetalia men are in tuxedos?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~hetaliaforever123**


	11. Let's Dance!

****Disclaimer: I no own! ****

**I'm on a roll! I posted this chapter two days after the last one! Boo yah!**

**China: "You took my catchphrase, aru!"  
><strong>

**Me: "...I said 'Boo yah,' not 'Ai yah...'"**

**China: "Ai yah~!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

It was already the day that the gang would leave for Beijing. Naomi came in, probably bearing news.

"Guys, Liang called me again," Naomi sighed. "He said we're going to a ball."

"WHAT?" the whole gang practically screamed.

"Well, I made a mistake in saying that Liang lived in Beijing," Naomi explained. "He actually lives in the city of Puyang. But, he got an excuse to go to Beijing. It takes him five hours to get there, though."

"We might not have any proper attire, though," England pointed out.

"True, but remember those disguises we wore?" Violet recalled. Everyone, except Sonya and Russia, nodded. "Well, Selena found those and there were a lot of tuxedos. We could use those."

"They're probably dirty, though," Japan shrugged.

"I have tuxedos and dresses here," Sonya informed. "We can use those!"

"What would you be doing with tuxedos?" Jasmine curiously asked.

"…Well- I…" Sonya stammered.

"She probably had guests, so they bought things for boys," Selena defended.

"Thanks, Selena," Sonya acknowledged.

"Well, the, suit up, dudes," America pumped his fist. "We're going to a ball!"

**Kumajirou: "Who are you?"**

**Me: "I'm hetaliaforever123~!"**

It was the afternoon; 2:30 P.M. to be exact. The boys in Puyang, China were getting ready for Mei's sixteenth birthday ball. Even though it was early, Beijing, where Mei's ball would be held, was five hours away. Liang, Shen, and China needed all the time they can get.

Liang sighed as he finished changing. "I feel ridiculous," Liang whined. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bow tie.

"Don't be," Shen looked at his brother. "You look fine! I mean, you look better than I do anyway…" Shen stepped out and showed himself. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a gray tie.

"What do you mean, 'better than you?' You look nice!" Liang compared. He realized something. "Where's China?"

"Ai yah, you two look great!" China exclaimed as he appeared. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bow tie.

"Thanks," the brothers acknowledged.

"Alright, guys, let's get in the car," Shen called. "Liang, where's the gift?"

"Right here," Liang showed the bag with Mei's gift.

"Alright, let's go," Shen called. The brothers and China scrambled into Shen's car and drove off to the Zhao mansion.

"Hey, _Gēgē_," Liang started. "How are we going to be able to identify Naomi? I'm sure, since Mei and the Zhaos are so popular, that there will be loads of people there."

"We just might," Shen shrugged. "You know Naomi pretty well, so you will be able to find her. I'm sure of it."

"Okay…" Liang muttered. _Where are you now, Naomi? _Liang wondered.

**America: "I'm the hero~!"**

**Me: "You sure are..."**

It was 8:00 P.M., the time that the ball started. Near the Zhao mansion, Selena and the gang hid in the bushes. "Great," Japan moaned. "There is security! What can we do now?"

"The hero has an idea!" America whispered. "Someone can distract the guard while one of us takes his clipboard. Then, we'll write our names down on it. Finally, we can go in. Bing, bang, boom! There's no trouble done at all!"

"But, America," Annabel reasoned, "Remember, back in Japan, we were mistaken for criminals. Who knows if these guards think we're those criminals?"

"Okay," America agreed. "But my plan is a back-up plan."

"We can still stick to the distraction part of America's plan, though," England planned. "We can just distract those guards and sneak in."

"Good plan," Canada complimented.

"I can handle the distraction part here," Selena assured. She picked up a stone and threw it into a different bush. One of the startled guards looked in that direction.

"Who's there?" the guard asked in Chinese. No one except America knew what the guy said.

Selena took up another stone and threw it in the same bush.

The guard gave the clipboard to the second guard. "Wait here. I'll be right back." The first guard headed into the direction of the rustle.

"Butternut!" Selena sighed. "That second guard is still there."

"Throw another stone, _da?_" Russia suggested.

Selena picked up one more stone and threw it in another direction. She must have thrown it too hard or far, because Selena accidentally hit the guard in the head! The guard was knocked out!

Everyone was silently shocked. "Well… at least you provided a permanent distraction," Japan pointed out.

"Let's go in while we have the chance!" Violet recommended. The gang quietly snuck in through the entrance. America was the last one in, for he stopped to write down their names on the clipboard. He was careful to use human names, though.

The gang all took in the room before. "Oh, wow," Annabel whispered.

Jay, who stopped wearing his crutches, whistled. "This is bigger than any mansion I've seen."

"I bet a million of me can fit here," the short Jasmine exaggerated.

Naomi's phone vibrated and rang. The ringtone sounded familiar…

"Isn't that from Spongebob?" Sonya asked. "It sounds like 'Best Day Ever.'"

"I got that ringtone so that I can be reminded of happy times, okay?" Naomi groaned before she picked up the phone. "Yes, this is Naomi."

She looked surprised. "Oh, Liang… where are you?" A pause was issued. "You entered from the west? We're in the east! How can we get over there? This place is ginormous, and there's loads of people dancing on the dance floor!"

It was true; at least a hundred or more people were dancing, so the gang wouldn't be able to identify Liang at all.

"Uh-huh… you've got to be kidding," Naomi continued. "Fine, we'll do that. Okay… see you soon." Naomi hung up.

"How are we going to go across?" Sonya asked.

"It's simple, but embarrassing," Naomi turned to her friends. "We're going to have to dance our way across."

A lot of jaws dropped. "Oh, dude… sure, I can dance, but this is classical music we're talking about!" America whined.

"Don't worry," England assured. "We can just pretend we're dancing."

"How?" Violet started. "Are we going to put our hands on each other's waists and step musically across the floor?"

"Actually, that was almost exactly what I was thinking," England grinned. "We have to have partners, though."

Violet immediately clung to America. "I dibs America!" She reserved.

"I'll get Canada, then," Jasmine shrugged.

"I forgot he was here… sorry, Canada," Jay apologized.

"It's okay," Canada forgave.

Jay offered his hand to Sonya. "I know things are still weird with us… but will you be my dance partner?"

Sonya was at war inside herself. _Say yes! _Her good side of her conscience screamed. _Say no! _Her naughty part of her conscience yelled. "Sure, why not?" Sonya accepted.

"I can't really dance with this cast on," Annabel pointed out.

"That's okay," England stated. "I'll help you out."

"…Does that mean you're my partner?" Annabel clarified.

"Precisely," England smiled warmly.

Selena and Naomi glared at each other. They both had the same partner in mind.

"Rock, paper, scissors for…" Selena gestured to Japan.

"Bring it," Naomi challenged.

The two started in. "Rock, paper, scissors!" They both had rock. "Rock, paper, scissors!" They both had scissors. Selena realized that Russia was the only one without a partner. He seemed sweet, but he was creepy... sometimes. Selena felt pretty bad for Russia. Purposely, she lost to Naomi and let her take Japan. Naomi noticed Selena staring at Russia.

"You felt pity, huh?" Naomi nudged.

"Yup," Selena nodded. "You can get Japan."

"Thanks," Naomi acknowledged. She hurried over to Japan as Selena walked towards Russia.

"Hey, I don't think you're that creepy," Selena started, "so… can we dance together?"

"_Da_, we could," Russia approved. "But, Selena, become one with Mother Russia, _da?_"

Selena provided a false smile and "promised" she'd consider that. Basically, that's how you can ask Russia to dance with you.

"Alright, we're going in," America stated, making it sound as if it was a dangerous military task.

"You do that, sweetheart," Sonya teased.

America then noticed that Violet was a bit shorter than he was. "Dude, we can't dance if we're not the same height!"

"And that's your worry?" Violet groaned.

"Why don't we just split up into our chosen pairs and find Liang ourselves?" Naomi suggested. "It would be easier in the first place."

"Good idea," Annabel quickly stated, "but we better make it quick because that guard is coming for us!"

"Say what?" Selena yelped.

The Chinese guard sounded angry, but, other than America, no one knew what the guard yelled.

"What did he say, America?" England asked.

"Well, all I know is this: run for it!" America yelled. The gang soon broke into a dead run, shoving and excusing themselves through the crowd.

"This is the old Tokyo pursuit all over again," Jay grumbled.

"Only it's in a ball and we're not separated," Jasmine commented.

The gang continued running, but the guard was hot on Japan's trail! "Wait for me!" Japan yelled.

"Selena, do you happen to have a stone with you?" America asked.

"I wish I did," Selena breathed. She then panted hard, "I can't do this! My asthma is overwhelming me…"

Suddenly, Naomi cried, "Liang!"

Two Chinese boys showed up on the scene. "What's up…?" Liang started.

"Forget what's new, help us!" Naomi desperately screamed.

Shen jumped up. "I'll handle him," Shen assured.

"You're not going…" Liang started, but was interrupted.

"I will, and you can't stop me," Shen bluntly responded. He hurried towards the guard. Lots of yells and blows were heard.

"Quick, go outside!" China urged the gang. Liang, China, and the group hurried outside.

The gang hurried to the side of Shen's car. "What's Shen doing?" Naomi asked.

"He's doing his martial arts," Liang answered. "I bet he'll explain to the guard after."

Shen quickly came outside. "I dropped off the gift and some hard kicks," Shen smiled. "The guard forgave me. But, he might follow me outside. Quick, use the transporter!"

"Where are we going now?" Canada's polar bear asked.

"Back to our house," Liang answered. "Can I borrow that transporter?"

"Sure thing, dude," America nodded. Liang took and rapidly punched in their address. He put his hand on the car.

"Everyone, touch the car!" Liang cried as the light began to glow. The gang all obeyed and soon, the car and the group were gone.

**Jake the Dog: "Oh Flame Princess, I think you're rad..."**

**Me: "I love that song~!"**

"That was some crazy chase!" Jasmine sighed. "If we're in this adventure longer, there will be plenty more."

"Ai yah, what you guys did was crazy!" China scolded. "Whose idea was it to meet at the ball? I thought we were just going to drop off that present and then meet you outside!"

"Oops," Jay shrugged.

"Well, forget it," Shen dismissed. "At least we're all here. If we're going around the world and meeting up with people we know, we need to figure out who we find next."

"Also, we need to figure out who you guys are exactly," Selena added.

"Oh, right," Liang recounted. "I'm Liang and my brother there is Shen."

"Since there's too many of us," Sonya mentioned, "we'll just introduce ourselves later on."

"Okay," Liang agreed. "…So, who's next?"

"We don't really know," Selena sighed. "I'm trying to remember who we have left. We need Italy, Germany, Romano, and France."

Naomi looked at Liang sternly. "I thought you said we need three more, not four!"

"Sorry, I forgot about France," Liang apologized.

"At least I'm noticed for once," Canada joked.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"I'm Canada," Canada groaned.

"Okay, do we know anybody from Italy, Germany, or France?" Japan asked.

Sonya, Liang, and Shen both pondered this. Everyone else didn't know anyone from Italy, Germany, or France. Besides, Sonya and the Chang brothers were the newest members of the gang. Suddenly, Sonya recalled that she had a best friend who was from France. She moved to the U.S. and stayed for a while, but some condition made Sonya's friend leave.

"I remember someone!" Sonya recalled eagerly.

"You sure are excited, aren't you dude?" America grinned.

"I sure am, because I might see my best friend again," Sonya explained. "Her name is Monique. She lives in France…"

England groaned comically. "Why do we have to meet up with that frog? Can't we do someone else?"

"We don't know anyone from Germany or Italy," Liang shrugged, "so I guess we'll have to pinpoint our road to France!"

"I've always imagined seeing France…" Violet sighed dreamily.

"Which one: our France or the actual country?" Canada asked.

"The actual country," Violet answered. "Even though I know France is no pervert, it's better to keep a safe distance away from him at times."

"I just hope that Monique doesn't meet France in a weird way," Sonya muttered.

Selena raised her eyebrow at that remark, but she decided not to ask. "Let's all aboard for France then! This is going swell!" Selena cheered.

"We're going to have to keep England and France away once we meet up with France, _da_?" Russia pointed out, but in a tone that Selena didn't capture.

"Oh yeah…" everyone except for Selena, the Chang brothers, and China agreed.

"Why what happened?" Liang asked. Selena was blanking out, clueless.

"We'll explain some other time," Japan delayed.

"Ai yah, let's go to France now! Who knows if that guard tries to hunt us down?" China recounted.

"Then our next destination is… where does Monique live?" Annabel asked Sonya.

"We video chatted once… I think she lived in Paris," Sonya recalled.

"You better be sure, because she doesn't want to end up in our mess," Shen mentioned.

"Okay, I'm for sure!" Sonya confirmed.

"Then, our next destination is Paris, France dudes!" America shouted. He turned the transporter's knob as everyone grabbed onto America. Suddenly, a bright turquoise light flashed and the gang all disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry folks, gotta wrap it up for now. But, you'll see Monique in the next chapter, I promise you!<strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: Monique meets France, but not the way you'd usually meet someone...**

**See you around~!**

**~hetaliaforever123**


	12. An Opened Window

**Disclaimer: I no own Hetalia in any way! But if I did... it would be chaos!**

**Better Summary: Monique meets France in the weirdest way possible. Also, Monique comes up with an idea for the gang to meet up with her.**

**I feel proud for posting this chappie after the last one quickly, but sorry if it's short for your liking~! Now, roll the film~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

She wasn't prepared for such a mission. She didn't even know who this guy was. Okay, he looked familiar, but she didn't remember his name. All she knew was with this guy, there's going to be lots of trouble coming along.

Her name was Monique, and she was fifteen years old. She didn't expect something like this to happen!

It was nighttime at Monique's home. Monique was just getting ready for bed, when she heard a rustle outside her window. She opened her window and peered outside. "_Qui est là?_" Monique whispered a little too quietly. She didn't hear any more noise, so she left her window open. It was a habit of Monique's to leave her window open because she needs fresh air every night. Monique got into bed and soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile, France was lost. He knew he was in Paris, but he didn't know which part of Paris he was in. He decided to stay in an empty house for the night. He hid in a bush near a house. The house wasn't lit, so France figured the house was empty. He crept into the window, which was conveniently opened. He slid into, what was apparently, a bed. He started to fall asleep and fell into a dream about being back with his friends.

At about 1:00 A.M., Monique woke up abruptly. She had a nightmare that some monster was sleeping next to her. She was telling herself, "It's just a dream," when she heard a noise. It appeared to sound like… snoring. _Someone else was in the room!_

She took up her baseball bat, which she kept under her bed for personal reasons. She crept silently over to turn on the lights. She could've screamed, but she was grateful she didn't.

A blonde man was sleeping in the vacant spot on Monique's bed!

France jerked awake because he "felt" the light turn on. He was surprised that someone was actually in the house. Suddenly, he spotted someone. It was a girl who appeared to be fifteen. She seemed pale and scared. France knew what was going to happen next. Before Monique could scream, France quickly clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Listen, _mon cher_," France started, "I'll explain later. Just calm down and don't scream, okay? Just hear me out. Promise me you won't scream."

Monique didn't like the situation she was in, but she nodded a promise. France removed his hand from Monique's mouth and sighed. Almost immediately, Monique pointed her baseball bat and France and asked, "_Qui dans le monde êtes-vous?_"

Before France could introduce himself, he stopped. _Does this girl only know French?_ France wondered. He decided to ask the girl if she did. "_Pouvez-vous parler anglais?_" France asked.

Monique understood. Maybe this guy thought that her mom was overhearing their conversation. She knew how that felt; whenever she wanted to tell a secret that she doesn't want her mom to know, she speaks in English. "Yes, I do," Monique answered. "Why?"

"Good, I was just wondering if you understood me," France sighed. "Okay, let me explain. I'm France. It may sound crazy, but I'm the representation of this country."

Now, where has Monique seen this man before? Oh, that's right. Her best friend, Sonya, loved an anime show called "Hetalia," and she has seen France before on that show. How did she end up actually _meeting_ the character?

"Yeah, I knew you looked familiar," Monique informed. "But, I know you from an anime show. How did you end up in real life?"

"Let's just say a stupid _américain_ stuck his nose into someone's property and magically sent me and other countries here," France explained.

"Oh, okay," Monique sarcastically stated.

"Please let me stay," France begged. "I can't be out there by myself. Someone must have found my other friends and are coming after us soon. This encounter might lead to great adventure. _Je vous en prie_ let me stay here."

Monique couldn't help but feel pity. She sighed. "Fine, you can stay," Monique permitted. "But if you try to do anything that involves my personal space, I swear I'm going to pummel you so hard with this baseball bat, just like Hungary and her frying pan."

"_Merci_," France acknowledged. "I promise I will do something to pay you back!"

"For the love of grace, what have I gotten into?" Monique groaned. She climbed back into bed, but she was reluctant when France climbed in next to her. "Remember, I have my baseball bat right under the bed," Monique reminded France.

"I won't do anything," France promised, though he was tempted to break that rule.

It was soon that Monique and France fell asleep.

**France: "Ohonhonhonhon..."**

**Me: "Hey, France, what'cha doing?"**

"You're kidding me!" Lucie groaned. "You're grounded?"

"Yeah, because I just had to call you at midnight two nights ago," Monique answered.

Monique was grounded in her bedroom, which was really disturbing. It was even more disturbing with France around.

"Well, that means you can't come to my birthday party?"

"Yup."

"Oh, that sucks!" Lucie groaned. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Why can't you just sneak out of the house? You did that plenty of times before, remember?"

"I don't want to remember those times," Monique sighed. She remembered the first time she snuck out; it was because of the same person in the room with her, France. That was why he seemed familiar. She didn't want to bring up the situation to France and let him recall who the little girl was.

"Well, can't you sneak out of the house one more time?" Lucie pleaded. "Please, for me? You never were able to go to any of my birthday parties!"

That was a true fact. Every time Monique was invited to Lucie's birthday parties, she was always stuck in a situation where she can't go.

Monique sighed and gave in. "Fine, I'll go," Monique promised.

"Yay! Thank you!" Lucie cheered. "And if you need anything, just give me a call, okay?"

"Okay, see you tonight," Monique stated. The two friends soon hung up. Monique sighed. "You've got to help me sneak out, France. I can't do this by myself, so you're coming with me."

"Sure," France agreed. "I always like a party with girls around…" Monique glared at France warningly. "Actually, I like any kind of parties."

"You better," Monique threatened. Suddenly, her phone rang again and played "Le Jazz Hot," one of Monique's favorite jazz songs. "Hang on a second." Monique picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Monique, is that you?" a familiar voice emitted. "It's me, Sonya!"

Monique could have jumped on the bed and shout with joy, but she knew better and held her feelings in. "Sonya, are you sure that's you? You sound so different!"

"We haven't heard from each other since forever!" Sonya recounted.

"I know right?" Monique agreed.

"Okay, back to business… you remember Hetalia right?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah…" Monique confirmed. She didn't like where this was going.

"Well, a couple of other people and I found other Hetalia characters, and we're trying to find the ones here in our world," Sonya explained. "Have you seen France yet?"

Monique stared at France, who was admiring himself in the mirror. "I've more than seen him. He's practically living in my bedroom. He didn't do anything, um, weird to me, though."

"That's a relief," someone sighed in the background.

"Well, we were wondering if you and France can come with us," Sonya continued. "We're going to need all the help we can get if we're going to get Germany and Romano. Italy is fine with us, though."

Monique glared at France and recalled that he mentioned something about great adventure. Could this be the adventure France mentioned? "Sure, I'll join," Monique agreed. "But… where do we meet? I'll be at a party tonight, so I don't know where I'll see you."

"We can see you tonight," Sonya scheduled. "After all, we're already in Paris."

"You're in Paris right now? How?" Monique asked.

"…Long story, but I need to know where you want us to meet," Sonya urged.

Suddenly, Monique had a great inspiration. "Hang on a second, I'm putting you on hold," Monique delayed. She put down her phone and grabbed the telephone on her desk. She dialed a number and waited patiently for Lucie to pick up.

"This is the Fournier residence," Lucie's voice greeted. "Who might this be?"

"Lucie, it's Monique," Monique said. "Do you mind if some people I know come with me to the party. I'll explain to you at the party."

"Why not?" Lucie allowed. "They say, 'The more, the merrier!'"

"Great, I'll see you at the party tonight," Monique promised. She hung up and got back on her cell phone. "Sonya, you and your friends get ready. You're going to go to a birthday party!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this~! It means a lot. And a million thanks to all my reviewers. You all deserve cookies~! Anyway, translations:<strong>

**_Qui est là?:_ ****Who's there?**

**_Qui dans le monde êtes-vous?: _Who in the world are you? **

**_Pouvez-vous parler anglais?: _Can you speak English?**

**_américain_: American**

**Next Chapter Summary: The gang go to a birthday party, and Sonya is pulled into a weird situation involving music. **

**Thanks for reading this~!**

**~hetaliaforever123**


	13. Party in the House!

**Disclaimer: I no own Hetalia or the song used in here.**

**Finally finished! This chapter might be _really _long, so sorry if it's too long for your liking. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Roll film~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**8:00 P.M.**

Monique grabbed her messenger bag and put all her provisions in it, including her baseball bat, which could prove to be a useful weapon. She hurried over to her window.

"France, help push me out," Monique told France as she opened the window.

France gave Monique a boost by using his hands as a stool. As soon as Monique got on the windowsill, she jumped out and landed on the ground that was feet apart. "Thanks, France," Monique acknowledged.

France didn't say anything; he already jumped out of the window. "It's my job to help women and ladies out," France stated with a smirk.

Monique raised her eyebrow at him, but decided not to ask; the answer might only get her angry.

"Let's go," Monique urged, and she ran off into a direction with France following behind.

"So… the other countries will come too?" France asked as he followed. Monique blankly nodded. "Then, how come they're not with us?"

"We're going to meet them there," Monique answered. "Don't worry; we'll be able to find them even if there is a big crowd."

"…But, is there alcohol there?" France asked.

Monique stopped running. "Maybe, because Lucie's dad likes to party, and he says that there's no party without alcohol," Monique mentioned. "Why?"

France's face turned pale. "As much as I like wine," France sighed, "that alcohol will be a big problem."

Monique suddenly remembered when she watched that Gakuen Hetalia clip she watched. All the countries attending the party became really drunk on vodka.

"We better hurry up then!" Monique pressed France. They ran hurriedly over to the birthday party.

**France: "Ohonhon~!"**

**Me: "Uh-oh..."**

"This is our second time being at some party involving a birthday," England pointed out, "only, this time, there's no ballroom dancing."

The gang were hiding behind bushes again and peering through the window. Since they arrived at the party, they became clueless and couldn't figure out what to do.

"Oh yeah," Annabel agreed. "I just realized that right now!"

"Dude, that looks like one sick party!" America complimented.

"It doesn't look too safe, eh?" Canada whispered.

"It's a little too crowded," Japan sighed. "It will be too much for my personal space."

"Let's just hope no one hugs you," Selena comforted.

"Ai yah! There are bodyguards," China exclaimed and pointed in the direction of the entrance. Everyone looked in the direction where China was pointing at.

"Oh great," Violet groaned. "We're going to have to deal with guards again? I don't like guards or police anymore."

Liang patted Shen's shoulder. "You should probably not use your martial arts, this time," Liang told Shen.

"That would ruin the party," Shen finished.

"How are we going to distract them, though?" Jasmine asked.

"Can we use my back-up plan?" America asked. "It sounds really heroic!"

"How exactly will we distract those guards and get the clipboard?" England asked.

Suddenly, Russia just stood up from his hiding place. He started walking towards the entrance.

"Hey, Russia, get back here!" Sonya whispered in alarm. "What are you doing? You're going to get caught!"

"Never show the enemy fear," Russia advised as he continued walking on. He soon reached the guards and a cold haze fell over the place. The guards, fear striking them, immediately let Russia in.

"Whoa, dude," America whispered in awe.

"Ai yah," China gasped.

"We should have gone in with Russia," Naomi realized.

"And we just stayed here like imbeciles," England sighed.

"Let's just do what Russia said and don't show fear," Jay suggested.

Everyone agreed and stood up. They faked being brave and walked over to the guards. The guards stared at the gang.

"Invitation?" one of the guards asked.

"Oh, um…" Selena stammered as everyone dug into their pockets. "Sorry, we didn't know we had to bring invitations."

"You can't go inside," the second guard coldly stated. "Next!"

"Wait, you can't do that!" Sonya insisted.

"Oh, yeah? Who's exactly you're invited guest?" the first guard asked.

"Monique," Sonya informed. "Monique Leveque."

"Let's see…" the second guard checked the clipboard. "Here we are, Miss Leveque, the best friend of the birthday girl. I know her; I've seen her before with her. And from the looks of it, it doesn't look like she's here, isn't it?"

"Um… well… we were supposed to meet her here, eh?" Canada stammered.

"That doesn't mean you can just crash into Miss Lucie's party," the first guard stated firmly. "Now, leave at once, or I'll have to force you to leave."

"Why don't you make me?" Sonya challenged.

"Sonya, I don't think that's the best way to let us in, love," England advised.

"You want to challenge me?" the guard repeated.

"You bet I want to," Sonya accepted.

"Okay, enough!" A feminine voice screamed.

Immediately, the guard stepped aside and let a brunette pass through. The girl looked at the gang closely. "Who invited you here?" she asked.

"Monique," America stated. "Monique Leveque."

"Oh, you guys are the people she talked about!" the brunette girl exclaimed. She turned to the guards. "Don't worry; these people will be with me. They mean no harm!"

"We're sorry, Miss Lucie," both guards apologized.

"Oh, it's okay, you two," Lucie pardoned. "You're just doing your job." She turned back to the gang. "Come with me."

With multiple sighs of relief, the gang followed the birthday girl closely into the club, which a crowded tight.

"When Monique told me that she was going to bring in people she knew," Lucie explained, "I thought it would be a smaller crowd. I didn't know it would be a lot of people."

"I guess you can kind of blame it on us," Selena grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I know why Monique isn't with you," Lucie told the gang. "She was grounded, so she decided to sneak out, which takes long. This place is pretty far from Monique's house."

"That explains a lot, _da?_" Russia suddenly stated. Everyone, except Lucie, almost jumped out of their clothes in fright.

"Russia! How did you find us?" Jasmine asked.

"It was easy to sense you," Russia explained. "Not showing fear worked _da_?"

"…Dude, Sonya would have been beat up by a guard if the birthday girl here didn't save us," America grimaced.

"Hey, I could have handled myself just fine," Sonya insisted.

"Well, I got to go," Lucie smiled. "Enjoy the party while Monique isn't here yet, okay?" With that, Lucie left.

"Let's just mingle around for a bit," Selena suggested. "Maybe, we can find France faster!"

"I'd rather find that bloody frog slower," England contradicted.

"I'm going to eat," America told the gang. "I'm starving! I wonder if they have burgers and shakes in France…"

"Don't put your hopes up, bud," Jay shook his head.

"Maybe, I'll eat too," Violet decided. "I'm really hungry!"

"Violet, you're always hungry," Annabel and Selena said at the same time.

"Tell that to America," Canada muttered.

"I guess I better go with you two," England sighed. "Can you come with me, Annabel?"

"Of course," Annabel agreed. With that, the four of them left to eat.

"I'm going to check if there's vodka, _da?_" Russia informed, and he left too.

"Someone has to go with him," Japan urged. "If he finds vodka and gives it to America and England, it will be really bad."

"I'll go," Liang offered.

"I'll go with you," Shen decided.

"All right, then, I'll go too," Japan chose. Together, the Chang brothers and Japan hastily followed Russia.

"Maybe France already came," Naomi nudged Selena.

"Still trying to keep your fangirl down?" Selena whispered to Naomi.

"You bet I am," Naomi whispered back.

"Let's just mingle in the crowd for a while," Selena suggested. "Jasmine, you want to come?"

"What are your guys going to do?" Jasmine asked.

"We're going to check out that stage… which I didn't notice before!" Selena exclaimed.

"Okay then!" Jasmine agreed eagerly. The three girls soon left China, Sonya, Canada, and Jay behind.

"I kind of need to go to the bathroom…" Canada sighed.

"Ai yah, me too," China agreed. "I'll go with you." Canada and China left the couple alone.

Jay blushed. "Well, um…" Jay cleared his throat. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Sonya blankly shrugged. "I feel weird… like something bad is about to happen…"

"Whoa, that's heavy stuff, Sonya," Jay joked nervously. Sonya laughed. "Well, I'm going to get some water. Want to come?"

"I'll just wait for you here," Sonya assured.

"Okay then," Jay smiled. "I'll be right back." He left to get some water.

Sonya waited patiently, tapping her toe every now and then because she thought she heard music. Suddenly, a random man came up to her. "_Ce que tu fais ici? Vous avez besoin de monter sur scène, en quinze minutes!_" the man spoke in French.

"I'm… sorry?" Sonya asked. "Are you talking to me? I think you mean someone else-"

"_Pas de temps à perdre_!" the man exclaimed. He took Sonya by the wrist and dragged her towards the stage.

"What the-? Let me go!" Sonya yelled, but to no avail, the man continued to drag her to the stage.

Meanwhile, Jay returned back to the spot where Sonya was waiting. "I'm back," Jay announced. "I got you some punch…" Jay stopped short. Sonya wasn't there! "Sonya?" Jay called. He began to search around. "Sonya, where are you?" There was no answer.

"Oh no," Jay gasped. "I got to tell the others!" Jay ran off.

**China: "Ai yah!"**

**Me: "What happened?"**

**China: "I can't find Panda!"**

"What the blazes? Let me go!" Sonya demanded for the fifteenth time. Finally, the stranger let Sonya go.

"_Mettre ceci sur, rapide_!" the stranger told Sonya. He shoved a costume into Sonya's arms.

Sonya looked it over. It was a gray fedora hat, a white shirt, a blazer, and black pants. It looked cute, so Sonya eagerly put it on. Once she saw herself in the mirror, she thought she looked great except for one thing…

Sonya grabbed her back-up rubber band, which she uses to tie back her hair. "There, all better!" Sonya exclaimed.

Soon, the stranger handed her an earpiece connected to a mini microphone. Suddenly, Sonya realized something. The stranger thought Sonya was a performer, and Sonya was going to perform! Maybe, the actual singer is late. Sonya decided to go with it; she never got an opportunity to sing on stage ever, even though Sonya loved to sing.

Sonya decided to ask one of the back-up performers what song she was going to sing. "Excuse me, miss, but what song am I supposed to sing?" Sonya asked one of the back-up.

"Oh, great, André mistook another girl for the lead again," the back-up sighed. "Well, you seem eager to sing, unlike the others, _non_?"

"Um… yeah, really," Sonya nodded.

"Hm, well, you're going to sing and tap dance to 'Le Jazz Hot,'" the back-up informed. "You seem way younger than the actual singer. At least the audience will be entertained. Youthful entertainers are always winning over audiences with their youthful energy."

"Um, thanks?" Sonya confusedly acknowledged.

"Hurry, get on stage, you're about to perform," the back-up warned. "Do you know this song?"

"Yeah, I do," Sonya nodded. "I even know just what kind of dance for me to do for this song."

"That's good," the back-up sighed. "Hurry up and get on stage now."

"Yes, ma'am," Sonya obeyed and hurried onto the stage.

"It's almost show time!" an overly eager man announced.

"I've always wanted to hear that," Sonya grinned.

**Canada: "Maple..."**

**Me: "...Syrup!"**

Selena, Naomi, and Jasmine were near the stage, peeking through the slit in the curtains.

"Wow, that's huge," Selena mused. "It's even bigger than the stage in our school."

"I bet over nine thousand of me can fit in there," Jasmine overstated.

"Is that supposed to be a Dragon Ball Z reference?" Naomi asked.

"Yep," Jasmine confirmed.

"Hey, guys, the lead singer looks almost like Sonya," Selena pointed out.

"Yeah, she does," Naomi agreed. "Only she looks way prettier. Well, Sonya is pretty, but she's like ten times prettier and cuter."

Suddenly, Jay ran up to the three girls. "Have you guys seen Sonya?" he asked. "I returned to where Sonya was, but she wasn't there! I knew I should have not gone for water."

"Well, does it count if we found someone who _looks_ like Sonya?" Jasmine asked.

"Who is it?" Jay asked as he peeked through the slit of the curtain. "She really looks like Sonya…" Jay mumbled. "What if she _is_ Sonya? Maybe this is where she went. I heard that she looks like people sometimes. I mean, that's not impossible; we had doppelgangers back in Japan, remember?"

"Right," the three girls agreed, not wanting to remember their horrible time in Japan.

Suddenly, a guy appeared on stage, seeming like he was going to announce something.

"Step back from the stage," Naomi told the others as the guy announced in French.

As the audience applauded, the curtains were pulled back. Center stage, there was Sonya, looking really pretty in her blazer and fedora hat. Jay stared at Sonya in awe. "She's really hot," Jay whispered as the three girls giggled.

"Says Sonya's ex," Selena teased.

"Shush, I think it's starting," Jasmine hushed.

Soon as the jazzy instrumental intro was over, Sonya started to sing slowly:

_"'Bout twenty years ago_

_ Way down in New Orleans…_"

A bunch of brass instruments, including the saxophone, started to slowly play the instrumental.

"_A group of fellers_

_ Found a new kind of music._

_ And they decided to call it, 'Jazz.'_"

"She sings well," Selena complimented. "I never knew she could hit a note that low."

"_No other sound has what this music has,_" Sonya continued singing.

"_Before they knew it,_

_ It was whizzing 'round the world._

_ The world was ready_

_ For a blue kind of music._

_ And now they play it_

_ From Steamboat Springs_

_ To La Paz._"

Soon, the tempo began to speed up, and Sonya was tap-dancing. She snapped and tapped as the song began to speed. Sonya began to sing again:

"_Oh baby, won't you play me_

_ Le Jazz Hot, baby._

_ And don't ever let it end._" Sonya danced again.

"_I tell you friend,_

_ It's really something to hear._

_ I can't sit still_

_ When there's that rhy-thm near me._"

As the instrumental played, Sonya danced rhythmically and skillfully. People began to smile and cheer as Sonya danced and sang.

"_Also, baby_

_ Le Jazz Hot, maybe,_

_ What's holding my soul, together._

_ Don't know whether _

_ It's morning or night._

_ Only know it's sounding right._

_ So come on in and play me_

_ Le Jazz Hot, baby,_

_ 'cause I love my jazz… hot!_"

The audience cheered as Sonya started to dance again. Jay blushed and started to cuss under his breath. "She's better at dancing than us, remember Selena?" Jasmine asked.

"Please, don't remind me of our dance group," Selena moaned. She was surprised to see that Jay was still distracted. Usually, he would tease Jasmine about the dance group.

"_Before they knew it,_

_ It was whizzing 'round the world._

_ The world was ready _

_ For a blue kind of music._

_ And now they play it_

_ From Steamboat Springs_

_ To La Paz._

_ When you play me_

_ Le Jazz Hot, baby,_

_ You're holding my soul, together._

_ Don't know whether _

_ It's morning or night._

_ Only know it's sounding right._

_ So come on in and play me_

_ Le Jazz Hot, baby,_

_ 'Cause I love my jazz hot!_

_ Le Jazz…_"

Suddenly, Sonya started to sing a long note that ranged from low to high. "Sonya can't hit that," Jay worried. "She told me herself."

"Let's see if she can," Naomi told Jay.

"…_Hoooooooooooooooooooooooot!_"

"She can hit it," Jasmine proclaimed as the crowd cheered wildly.

Sonya tap-danced again and snapped her fingers. "_Le Jazz Hot,_" Sonya finished as the audience cheered.

"Why did I break up with her?" Jay complained.

"Says her ex," Selena teased again.

"Thank you Paris!" Sonya shouted gratefully as the curtains closed.

**Sonya: "Oh, so the readers technically heard me sing, too?"**

**Me: "Yup."**

**Sonya: "Thank you, readers!"**

Once Sonya removed her costume and changed back into her party clothes, she came out from backstage. "That was fun," Sonya grinned.

"Sonya!" Jay called.

Sonya turned around to see Jay, Jasmine, Selena, and Naomi running up to her. "That was awesome!" Selena praised happily. "When you hit that high note, everyone was cheering like crazy!"

"That costume was so pretty on you!" Jasmine admired. She leaned in and whispered loudly, "And your ex found it 'hot.'" Naomi and Selena giggled as Sonya and Jay blushed.

"Why, thank you, guys," Sonya acknowledged. She was going to say more, when the group suddenly heard something.

"AMERICA, YOU STUPID WANKER!" a very British voice yelled.

"That doesn't sound too good," Naomi groaned.

"We better check it out," Jay told the others. The group ran into the direction of the shout.

**England: "America is a stupid wanker, anyway. Why are you guys so serious?"**

**Me: "You'll find out soon..."**

Monique and France arrived just in time to hear a shout. "AMERICA, YOU STUPID WANKER!"

"Oh, no," France groaned. "Monique, we're too late!"

* * *

><p><strong>What happened? I bet you already know.<strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: Selena and her friends try to stop the nation's drunk attitudes. And is America singing karaoke? 0.o**

**Thank you for reading! Please review~! See you next time! Free cookie and a hugg from your favorite Hetalia character if you guess what mistake I did here.**

**~hetaliaforever123**


	14. Not Like This

**Disclaimer: I no own Hetalia or the song in here.**

**This is long, I think. I was carried away with picturing what would happen if the nations were drunk too long, so that's why this is long. Anyway, hope you enjoy and now... ROLL FILM~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

"Aw nuts!" Monique groaned once France broke the news. "At least we can figure out where they are. Come on!"

While Monique and France were shoving their way through the crowd, America and England had a very drunken conversation.

"Dude, those fairies… do they make you mad?" America asked.

"I'm no Harry Potter, you twit!" England yelled.

"Whoa… you serious? They do make you mad? They're all cutesy and tiny and sparkly!" America giggled.

"I mean, it would be awesome to be Harry Potter, because I can magically make your thick skull smarter!" England screamed.

"Yeah… if I was a fairy, I would prank you until you scream," America sighed happily.

"I'd trade my life with Harry Potter, because he doesn't have to hang with nut-jobs like you," England coldly stated.

"Dude, look at that sunset!" America gasped.

Selena, Jay, Jasmine, Naomi, and Sonya already arrived on the scene. "I knew it!" Jasmine groaned. "They're drunk…"

"Great, just great!" Sonya moaned.

Jay spotted Annabel and Violet cowering near England and America. "Yo, Violet, Annabel, how did they get drunk?" Jay called to them.

"They got drunk on vodka," Annabel informed.

"…But they're not the only ones drunk, though," Violet mentioned. "When Japan and the Chang brothers came, America did some kind of 'chugging train' on Japan and made him drunk!"

"Oh goodness," Naomi and Selena gasped. "Is he okay?"

"He is, but he's trying his best to keep his drunk down," Annabel nodded.

"China got drunk, too," Violet updated. "I don't know about Canada, though. And Russia is just continually cursing everybody and giving sunflowers."

Monique and France already arrived on the scene. "Sonya!" Monique squealed. "It is you!" She hugged her friend warmly.

"It's good to see you again," Sonya smiled. "But can you help us figure out how are we going to go around the world with these guys drunk?"

"Um… what are they drunk on, though?" Monique asked.

"Vodka," Annabel answered.

"What kind: the French-modified one or the original, Russian?" Violet asked. "I heard they had some from France…"

"Wait, England, let me see that cup, please," Annabel asked politely.

"What cup: the Triwizard Cup?" England asked. "Uh-uh. Last time I heard of it, it was a Portkey to He-who-must-not-be-named. I can't risk you transporting to him, love."

"No, not that cup, silly," Annabel sighed as other Harry Potter fans in the crowd laughed. "I mean the cup you're drinking from!"

"Oh, _this_ cup," England realized. "Here you go."

Annabel took the cup away from England. "Monique-that's your name, right? If it is, do you know how to identify alcohol? I don't really know how…" Annabel asked.

"Sure thing," Monique accepted. "Yes, that is my name. And I know how to identify alcohol. My other best friend's dad is an alcoholic and I can tell what kind of drink it is by the smell." She sniffed at the cup. "This smell… it is strong, but it's… not original. Mr. Fournier brought French-modified vodka to the party. Oh, nuts…" Monique sighed.

"Okay, now I think we should-" Violet started before she heard a crash. "What was that?"

Liang and Shen suddenly ran into the room. "France drank some vodka, too!" Liang notified.

"Great… He was the one who warned me about the alcohol. Now, he's drinking it!" Monique sighed.

"What are the nations doing? Did you keep track of them?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, I did," Shen answered. "We all know what America and England are doing…"

"Dude, British people can be dull," America pointed out. "Why did you come here? You sucked the fun out of this evening!"

"I don't see what the point of the Revolutionary War was," England argued. "I mean, I only became your brother because I was trying to save you from that frog-faced git, but nuh-uh!"

"…yeah, so 'Scones' and 'Hero' are here," Sonya nodded. "Continue on, Shen."

"Nice nicknames for them," Shen approved. "Anyway, I spotted China a while ago. France apparently was trying to give some alcohol to someone else."

"Who?" Almost everybody asked.

"A woman about twenty," Shen replied. "She had blonde hair, a slight French accent, and a sarcastic attitude. She seemed pretty serious, too."

"Hey that sounds like… that woman backstage with me!" Sonya recognized.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"Before I was on stage, I asked one of the back-up singers what song we were singing," Sonya explained. "She sounded exactly like that!"

"What happened to her?" Naomi asked.

"Well, before France could give that lady alcohol 'mouth-to-mouth,'" Shen continued, "China came and whacked France with his wok… which I don't know how he was toting it around."

"Wait, France was going to use mouth-to-mouth?" Jasmine asked. "Yup, he's really drunk."

"How about Japan and Canada?" Sonya asked.

"I saw them!" Liang called. "Japan was okay, but he had his tie wrapped around his head… anyone find that a unique way to be drunk? He was near the karaoke stand and resisting the urge to sing there."

"…Er, right… What about Canada?" Selena asked.

"He seemed fine," Shen told them. "He didn't touch that alcohol. I'm sure glad that Germany and those Italy brothers aren't here. It would have been a whole lot worse."

"Yup, it would," everyone agreed.

"I think we should get rid of the alcohol now," Naomi told the others.

"No, duh!" Monique rolled her eyes. "I've been thinking that for an hour! We were just here wasting our time talking! While we were, the other nations could have probably been doing other stuff!"

"Like what America and England are doing right now?" Jasmine asked.

"What are they doing?" Selena asked.

"Why don't you take a look?" Violet groaned.

When they turned around, they regretted it. America and England were rolling on the floor, wrestling.

"…All UsUk fangirls would scream-" Naomi mentioned.

"Don't think like that," Monique interrupted.

"Okay, you two, break it up!" Jay yelled. He and Shen separated the two English-speaking countries.

"We'll retain these two," Shen told the others. "You guys go get rid of that alcohol."

"Right," Liang agreed. "Come on guys!"

With that, Liang and the others raced off to get rid of the alcohol.

**America: "I'm no wanker, dude... whatever that means!"**

**England: "I would tell you, but the definition won't go through your thick skull!"**

**Jay: "Sorry, we have to break these two up again, folks... so just keep reading."**

"Okay, Jasmine and I will get the bottles from this table," Selena instructed. "Violet and Annabel will get the bottles over there at that table." She pointed northwest. "Monique and Sonya, you will get the bottles from the table on the left. Liang and Naomi, you guys will get the table way over there. Are there any questions?"

"Nope," everybody shook their heads.

"Actually, I have one," Monique piped up. "Lucie, the birthday girl's dad is an alcoholic. He might get really mad if we get rid of the alcohol. Who's going to ask if we can get rid of the alcohol?"

"Good question," Selena nodded towards Violet. "Violet, you're the braver one; you ask Lucie's dad."

"What? Why should I ask?" Violet indignantly retorted, trembling with fear as she pictured how Lucie's dad would be if they removed the alcohol.

"Okay, I'll conduct a survey. How many of you want to go up to Lucie's dad and ask a question that includes ridding the alcohol in the party, which he absolutely loves?" Jasmine asked. No one raised their hand; they were all trembling in fear.

"See? You're the braver one," Selena pointed out. "Now, ask him!"

"Okay, fine, I will," Violet sighed. "But I don't know where he is!"

"I'll show you," Monique offered. "Besides, he doesn't know that much English. I can be your translator."

"Thanks for offering that, but I know French," Violet proudly bragged.

"You do?" Monique asked, surprised.

"Okay, I know _some _words in French, but not all," Violet corrected. "Maybe I do need you to come with me."

"Sure thing," Monique assured. "Besides, I can be your back-up. Monsieur Fournier isn't really the gentle type."

"Thanks," Violet acknowledged. Together, Monique led Violet away to confront Mr. Fournier.

"Now what should we do?" Sonya asked. Suddenly, they heard some singing that sounded really familiar...

"Oh, man, that's Japan's voice!" Naomi exclaimed. "Selena, we have to help him!"

"The alcohol got to him," Selena sighed. "Naomi and I will be right back."

Selena and Naomi hurried off to stop Japan from ridiculously singing karaoke.

**Japan: "At least I don't have my tie around my head, right?"**

Selena and Naomi arrived on scene to witness a totally major Japan fangirl experience: hearing Japan's smooth and hot voice sail all throughout the room. Only, this time, they had no time to fangirl. They were serious this time. Besides, Japan wasn't singing the best song to suit his voice.

"Why is he singing 'I'll Be There'?" Naomi asked Selena.

"The alcohol definitely took over Japan," Selena confirmed. "We need to help him out. Come on!"

As Selena and Naomi hurried over to Japan's side, Naomi groaned. "'I'll Be There' is one of my favorite songs," Naomi commented.

"Okay, so what? Isn't it better to hear your favorite anime character singing that song?" Selena asked.

"Yes, but he's messing the lyrics up!"

"With his accent?"

"No, not at all!" Naomi shook her head. "He's messing the lyrics up _literally. _He's slurring through words and changing words and all."

"Oh, I didn't notice that," Selena admitted.

"You're just paying attention to his voice, aren't you?" Naomi scolded.

"Maybe," Selena jokingly smiled.

Naomi and Selena joined the crowd that was forming around the singing Japan. "You're right, he is messing up the lyrics," Selena agreed.

"How do we get him out of there?" Naomi asked. "People are starting to laugh and point at him!"

"Hm…" Selena hummed. "Okay, I'll distract the crowd, and you pull Japan away. Got it?"

"I guess…" Naomi agreed reluctantly.

Suddenly, Selena started whistling suspiciously and going towards the karaoke machine. She waited patiently and whistled as the song came to a close. Once the song ended, Selena volunteered herself in a duet with Japan.

"What?" Naomi yelped. "She's nuts!"

One of the crowd pretended he was a referee. "We've got a challenger challenging the legendary 'Tone-deaf Drunkard'!" Almost the whole crowd laughed at that. "And what song would you be singing, kiddo?"

"Do you have the song, 'My Life Would Suck without You'?" Selena asked. Naomi slowly attempted to creep up on Japan as the crowd all cheered.

"Yes, we do," the same man nodded. He pressed a couple of buttons on the microphone, and soon, the acoustically electronic instrumental started to play.

Naomi soon successfully crept up to Japan. "Psst! Let's get out of here! You're making a fool of yourself!" Naomi whispered before Selena started to sing.

"_Guess this means you're sorry._

_ You're standing at my door._

_ Guess this means you take back_

_ All you've said before_."

"Why should I leave? After all, this is a contest after all," Japan slurred.

"Yup, you are definitely drunk," Naomi sighed. "You said 'After all' twice. Japan, we need to go!"

"_Nashi_, I won't," Japan stubbornly stated.

Some people in the crowd started to notice Naomi and Japan's little quarrel. "They're starting to notice…" Naomi whispered to Selena.

"I've got this," Selena assured as she took on the chorus:

"_'Cause we belong together, now._

_ Forever united here, somehow._

_ You got a piece of me_

_ And honestly_

_ My life would suck without you!_" Selena hit notes that seemed impossible to most of the audience, so that grabbed their attention.

As the audience cheered, Naomi continued to urge Japan firmly and gently. "No, I won't leave until I dishonor her family," Japan firmly chose.

"…Poor Selena, then," Naomi sighed. "I guess there's only one thing left for me to do. I'll just have to _drag_ you out."

"_Being with you_

_ Is so dysfunctional._

_ I really shouldn't miss you_

_ But I can't let you go._"

Naomi grabbed Japan by his sleeve and, with all her might, pulled. "Wow that salt must have made you strong and tough, because you're heavy!" Naomi gasped.

Naomi decided to try a different tactic and push Japan from his back. With all the strength she could muster, she attempted to push and shove Japan, but to no avail. Naomi cussed under her breath in Japanese as Selena was beginning to end the song.

"Ai yah!" a familiar voice called. Suddenly, China appeared out of nowhere and smacked Naomi with his wok.

"What the-? What was that for, China?" Naomi yelped. The audience began to watch Naomi intently. _Great, they've noticed me. Thanks a lot, China, _Naomi sarcastically thought.

"Don't hurt my kid brother," China yelled.

Selena stopped singing and looked over at Naomi's sticky situation. "Man, does everyone get into bad situations?" Selena wondered aloud. She tried to hurry over to Naomi and assist, but to no avail. France stepped in front of her. He was the only obstacle between Naomi and her starting point.

"Selena, why don't you try some of this?" France offered, holding out his glass of vodka.

"No thanks, I'm too young to drink, and I will never drink alcohol," Selena bluntly stated.

"That's okay; people can be stubborn," France forgave, even though Selena didn't even apologize. He approached the helpless Filipino closely and horror washed over Selena.

"What are you doing, man?" Selena asked, horrified.

"I'm going to give this to you, mouth-to-mouth," France smirked.

Selena could've sworn that puke was about to form in her mouth. Selena was about to scream at France's face as he came closer and closer. Suddenly, someone pushed France away. It was America! No, wait… it was Canada!

"Papa, get away from her!" Canada screamed, or actually whispered. "She doesn't want that alcohol; leave her alone!"

France pouted, seeing that his adoptive son kind of screamed. He smiled and ran away. "Thanks, Canada," Selena thanked.

"Ouch!" Naomi yelled.

Selena and Canada turned around to see Naomi getting whacked with China's wok, really hard. Suddenly, Japan took out his katana.

"Oh-" Selena cussed. "He's not going to use that sword, is he?"

Japan started to swipe at Naomi. Luckily, Naomi ducked. "What the butternut was that for?" Naomi yelled.

"He is…" Canada sighed.

"We better help Naomi then!" Selena yelped. The audience didn't do anything; they were just enjoying the "show."

Naomi back-flipped to avoid Japan's swipe. She then ducked to evade China's wok. "This reminds me of my martial arts classes all over again," Naomi groaned.

Naomi flipped again to avoid China's wok, but Japan's blade was right there. His katana was right where Naomi was about to land.

"Naomi, watch out!" Selena screamed.

Naomi, quick to look, spotted the sword. Naomi doubled over and flipped over to the side.

Selena quickly grabbed onto Japan's arms while Canada snagged Japan's katana.

"That's enough!" Selena yelled, but China whacked her with his wok.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Watch out for those guys!" someone called.

Suddenly, like a bull, two men charged in. "You git, get away from me!" England screamed.

"Dude, you're my bud, and buds can't leave the other's side!" America contradicted.

"That's not true!" England yelled.

China hit both American and England with his wok. "Pork, you guys should keep quiet!"

"So should you!" Japan argued, shoving Selena off.

France appeared once again. "Ohonhon~ so… the tension has caught up with all of us has it?"

"Shut up, you frog!" England shouted.

"No, it hasn't!" Everyone but the audience screamed.

Suddenly, England and France wound up in a fist-fight, while America was invading Japan's personal space by hugging him too much. China repeatedly hit Japan and America with his wok. Canada was the only sane nation.

Jay, Shen, Sonya, Jasmine, Annabel, and Liang came to the rescue. "Wholly macaroni!" Jasmine exclaimed. "This party is a complete mess now."

"We got to break 'em up!" Selena and Naomi yelled.

"We got that," Jay nodded. "Shen and I will get China. You guys get the others!"

"Naomi, let's try to get Japan," Selena told Naomi.

"Right," Naomi agreed.

Jay and Shen worked together to retain China. Jay gracefully grabbed China's arms while Shen seized China's wok. He decided to do the others a little favor.

"Canada, can you hold China's other arm for me?" Shen called out to Canada.

"Sure thing," Canada nodded. He held onto China's arm.

Shen quickly banged every nations head with the wok hard, so as to knock them out. It worked for America, but not for the rest.

"Oh snap, I'm in trouble," Shen groaned. He dropped the wok and started to run as Japan threatened Shen with his katana.

Selena jumped onto Japan and grabbed his arms. But, she accidentally knocked down Japan to the floor. She held tightly onto Japan's arms and called out, "Naomi, grab his katana!"

"I'm on it!" Naomi yelled and seized Japan's katana.

"Hey, Sonya, get France, please!" Selena yelled as she struggled with Japan's stubbornness.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sonya agreed. She pinned down France and forced his arms behind his back. Liang did the same with England.

But, their efforts to hold down the drunken nations were in vain. The mess of the drunken nations became even worse when Russia suddenly came in and gave Selena and the others a scare. "Become one with Mother Russia, _da_?" Russia asked with his innocent smile.

"Um, no thanks," Sonya stated, pushing Russia gently away.

Suddenly, she felt something hit her head hard. "Ouch!" Sonya screamed as she touched her head. When she withdrew her hand, she felt horrified to see a little bit blood. "What was that for?"

"You will become one with mother Russia," Russia stated, the dark haze getting darker.

"Oh my butternut," Sonya screamed as she started to break into a dead-run for the hills. She let go of France, which made things bad. "Help me!"

Jay heard the scream and called out, "Sonya!" He didn't know what to do; if he lets go of China, things will be really bad. "Canada, hold onto China real tight. I'm going to help Sonya."

"Sure," Canada agreed.

But as soon as Jay left, China took the advantage and released his arms from Canada's grip. China grabbed the wok from the floor began to run towards Shen.

France approached Selena with the vodka again, but this time, he was aiming for Naomi. "Ohonhon~" France laughed. "Naomi, why don't you try some of this?"

"No thank you," Naomi refused.

France was about to use his mouth-to-mouth strategy, so Selena yelled, "Naomi, run for it!"

Naomi obeyed and ran, taking Japan's katana with her. Japan took the advantage and busted out of Selena's grip.

Soon Naomi slowed down and rested for a bit, but to her surprise, Japan was right there.

"Give me my katana," Japan directed.

"NAOMI, RUN!" Selena screamed. France was approaching Selena closer.

Naomi shook her head and ran for her life.

"Oh my butternut, Naomi!" Liang yelled, desiring to do something. Naomi ran past Liang. Suddenly, Liang had an idea. He stuck his foot out and tripped Japan, which accidentally gave England an advantage.

Soon as Japan got up and started to run again, England broke free. He pulled off a roundhouse, but Liang was able to avoid it.

"Whoa, calm down!" Liang yelled as he attempted to pin down England again. As soon as Liang grabbed his arm, England kicked him hard in… a certain place.

"Ow," Liang groaned as he stumbled to the floor in pain. He couldn't catch up with the rushing England. "…That… guy's… got… mad… skills."

"I've got England!" Annabel assured. With her good arm, she grabbed England's arms, but was quickly punched on the face. Annabel was knocked to the floor, groaning. "At least that didn't break this arm," Annabel joked.

"Whatever happened to boys don't hit girls?" Jasmine cursed as she rushed to Annabel's side to help.

"Oh please, he's drunk, so what do you expect?" Annabel chuckled.

As Liang groaned some more, Shen began to notice. "Liang!" Shen yelled. He rushed over to his brother's side. "Are you alright? Where did England kick you?"

Liang just pointed to a place and groaned again. "Ouch, that's got to hurt…" Shen sighed.

"Ai yah!" China called.

"Oh no, watch out!" Liang called. Shen protected Liang and shoved him out of the way. Suddenly, Shen was hit hard on the wok, and the world suddenly became black for him.

"Shen!" Liang cried out. Liang, being experienced in martial arts himself, kicked China's wok skillfully from his hand. After wincing a bit, Liang stated, "…Don't do that to my brother!"

"Alright, everybody stop!" a familiar voice cried. It was Violet, who cried out, and Monique, with other guests too. Lucie and her father were there to witness the scene: Sonya cowering in a corner while Russia loomed over her like a big shadow, Liang, who was wincing hard, and China having an all-out martial arts fight, Canada and Jasmine aiding a punched-in-the-face Annabel, Selena's horrified expression as France approached with his lips, Shen and America's limp bodies on the floor, and Naomi trying to keep the katana out of Japan's reach.

Suddenly, the nations all aimed for Monique, but she was able to use her judo skills and knocked them all out with the wok.

"It pays to know judo," Monique sighed. "Let's take all the alcohol away and we'll wake these fools of drunkards up with water."

"You should have seen what we've went through," Selena groaned.

"Oh, we know," Violet nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! *wipes of sweat* Finally done! I got too carried away, I think. Anyway, this is like random, so I'm not sure if this is a filler...?<strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: A glimpse of how the conversation between Mr. Fournier and Violet went. Plus, the nations reaction to what they did while they were drunk! **

**America: "Dude, I fought with England? No wonder why I have this bruise near my cheek and why my glasses are cracked!"**

**Japan: "Why would I bring out my katana?"**

**Me: "I don't know. Why don't you guys tell me?"**


	15. Rewind and Replay

**Disclaimer: Okay, look, for the fifteenth time, I don't own Hetalia!**

**A/N: Done~! Anyways, this might be long, and it might be kind of like a filler, so really, you need to look out for the first part and who's going to be searched for next.**

**Better Chapter Summary: We take a look at Violet and Monique's encounter with Lucie's dad. Plus, there's the nations' reactions to what they did while they were drunk. **

**And now... roll film~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**While the others were trying to control the drunken nations…**

Violet and Monique wove through the crowd of crazy party people. "I didn't expect a birthday party to go like this," Violet mused.

"Yeah, well, Lucie didn't want the party to happen like this," Monique sighed sadly. "Too bad Lucie is too much of a goody-goody. She obeyed her dad and allowed him to bring alcohol and loud music."

"Whoa, wait, a grown-up man wants that?" Violet repeated. "That's kind of ironic in America. It's usually teenagers, not parents, who want the alcohol and loud music."

"Yes, well, Lucie's dad is crazy," Monique explained as the two reached the stairs. The party was placed in Lucie's house, so of course there were stairs. "When he's drunk, he turns into some kind of bull, wanting to charge into everything and needing to be tamed."

"Yikes," Violet agreed.

"But you're lucky that Lucie made an agreement with her dad about the alcohol," Monique informed.

"What was the agreement?" Violet curiously asked.

Monique and Violet started to climb the first flight of stairs. "Lucie promised to allow the alcohol only if Monsieur Fournier doesn't drink any of it," Monique replied. "Lucie's dad did everything he can to resist, but he gave in, knowing his daughter had endurance greater than his."

"Thank you, Lucie," Violet joked. The two of them laughed. As the two girls climbed the second flight of stairs, Violet groaned. "How many flights of stairs are there?"

"Well, the Fournier family is really rich," Monique nodded, "so I'd say… four or five flights."

"Dude!" Violet gasped. "We're going to have to climb _five _flights of stairs?"

"No, we only have to climb three," Monique told Violet. "Lucie and her dad are in the guest room, resting for a while."

"How did you know?" Violet wondered aloud.

"I asked the guards outside," Monique answered. "I was going to check on Lucie and let her know I was here."

"Oh," Violet mused. "What do you think they're doing?"

"Knowing Lucie," Monique guessed, "she and her father must be discussing about the alcohol and music, which might be causing havoc in the neighborhood."

"How would you know?" Violet asked.

"I saw one of Lucie's neighbors, Mrs. Brun, coming out of her house and arguing with the guards," Monique responded. Suddenly, a yell was emitted. "But there's no time to discuss. I think that 'discussion' turned into an argument."

"That's not good," Violet agreed. "Let's go!"

Violet and Monique rushed up the flight of stairs and into a hall. Violet was shocked; the hall was _huge! _It probably fits ten of her bedrooms!

"Which room do we go to?" Violet asked.

Monique became silent, trying to locate the sound. Suddenly, another yell was heard from a distance. "This way!" Monique navigated and pointed northeast. Quickly, the pair rushed in that direction and into another hall.

Another yell was heard, but this time, it was closer. "There!" Violet pointed out the bedroom closest to Monique. "That's where the yells are coming from!"

Quietly, Violet and Monique crept up towards the door and hid behind the wall. Monique craned her neck far enough to see what was going on. Lucie and her dad were arguing in French. Lucie constantly threw a pillow at her dad's face.

"What's going on?" Violet whispered, only to be hushed by Monique's signal.

Monique and Violet listened on in silence, though Violet understood none of what the father-daughter pair spoke.

Violet remembered that she had a tag in the pocket of her sweater, so she grabbed it and looked around for a pen. She found one in her other pocket and started to write. She quickly passed the note to Monique.

Monique, not expecting the note, received the note and quickly read the scrawled writing: "What are they saying?"

Monique, knowing the tag was folded, unfolded the tag to expand her writing space. She first listened in to what the argument was and then wrote it down. Finally, Monique heard footsteps going into through a different door and quickly, she handed Violet the note.

Violet read the note mentally. "Lucie: 'Why do you always have to be such a jerk, dad? You know that the vodka will ruin the party!' Dad: 'Well, you know that vodka was new! Was I going to let it go to waste?' Lucie: 'You are so insensitive, you know? You didn't even give me a gift!' Dad: 'You're rich enough; you have plenty of toys to go around.' Lucie: 'That's it! I'm not going to have anything to do with you.'"

Violet seemed shocked. Vodka… were they talking about the vodka they found downstairs? If so, that must mean the vodka might be bad for the nations which means…

"We have to get rid of the alcohol, Monique," Violet told Monique.

"I agree," Monique nodded. She motioned for Violet to follow her. The pair walked into the bedroom casually. Mr. Fournier glared at them coldly. He asked Monique something in French, which Violet couldn't figure out.

Monique replied in French. She was really fluent, and yet it seemed, when she speaks English, that she isn't French at all! Strange…

Suddenly, Monique nudged Violet. "Didn't you say you knew French?"

"No, I corrected myself. I said I knew some words in French," Violet replied.

Monique sighed and was about to say something, when she was interrupted. "You and _ma fille _are not the only ones who know English," Mr. Fournier informed.

Monique and Violet jumped slightly at this. Both of them didn't expect Lucie's dad to know English.

"Um, really?" Monique repeated.

"_Oui_," Mr. Fournier nodded. "Now, what are you doing 'ere? Lucie and I are 'aving some trouble with each other. What do you want, Monique?" Mr. Fournier observed Violet next. "And who might this _connaisseur _be?"

Monique seemed offended, and Violet couldn't understand why. It's not like Violet was insulted in French or anything… right? "Um, sorry for the intrusion, but I'm Violet, an acquaintance of Monique's, and you see-" Violet began.

Mr. Fournier scoffed. "She is truly a _connaisseur, _indeed. Monique, why are you two 'ere again?"

"Um, we didn't even explain, monsieur," Monique corrected, but continued on quickly. "We are worried about the vodka downstairs. If certain guests drink it, then it will create chaos for the party. I don't want to ruin your daughter's party, and neither do you, right?"

Mr. Fournier's cold look suddenly softened. "I just wish that she can see I can be a good father," the father sniffled. "Why does she think of me like this?"

"Because, you probably don't spend enough time with her," Violet pointed out. "I suggest you spend more time with her, get to know what's going on in her life. Give her a day where you guys don't fight, and maybe you can set this right."

Monique was shocked that Violet gave such advice. Mr. Fournier seemed to be that way too, but he nodded. "This girl is useful," Mr. Fournier smiled. "_Merci_. You 'ave 'elped me so much. I will do what you told me." Suddenly, he got serious. "Back to the alcohol problem, do we get rid of it?"

"Yes, we have to," Monique nodded.

"But… I need to have Lucie with me," Mr. Fournier insisted.

"I'll get her out," Monique decided. "Violet, you explain the situation."

_Oh, butternut,_ Violet worried. She didn't want to be alone with Mr. Fournier. He kind of seemed creepy, but she guessed she can cope with it. Monique soon hurried off in the other direction. Violet gulped and then began to explain.

"Um, well, some of the guests downstairs were drunk on the vodka you mentioned. We're worried that if those same guests, and a couple others too, drank more vodka, they'll become uncontrollable," Violet explained.

"I see," Mr. Fournier nodded.

"The party will be chaos if those guests are uncontrollable," Violet continued.

Suddenly, Lucie and Monique burst into the room. "We just looked at the security cameras," Lucie started.

_They have security cameras too? _Violet thought. _Wow, they're _really _rich._

"We saw our friends," Monique explained. "They're trying to stop the guests we were talking about. It's madness!"

"What's 'appening?" Mr. Fournier asked worriedly.

"We'll show you," Lucie gestured. "Follow us."

Violet and Mr. Fournier followed Lucie and Monique into the camera room. Violet was shocked. The room had a bunch of screens around them, monitoring the events of the party.

"Look here," Monique pointed at "Caméra G".

The screen showed a chaos. Selena was holding down Japan, but France was approaching closer, probably trying to do mouth-to-mouth. Naomi, with what Violet identified to be Japan's katana, ran for her life. Selena's grip loosened and let go of Japan.

On another camera, it showed what was happening with Sonya. She was screaming and running from Russia. Soon, she was stuck in a corner and cowering.

The next camera showed Liang holding England down. Naomi ran past him and Liang yelled something inaudible. Suddenly, he stuck his foot out and tripped Japan. Soon as Japan started to run again, England broke free and started to pick a fight. England pulled off a roundhouse, which Liang was able to dodge. Suddenly, England kicked Liang hard in the private spot.

"See, dad? This is what happens with vodka!" Lucie exclaimed.

The other camera now showed the broken-arm Annabel, who tried her best to pin down Liang's free prisoner. England was grabbed onto, but he quickly punched Annabel away. Soon as England ran away, Jasmine and Canada (whom no one except Violet could see) rushed to Annabel's side.

"We need to go downstairs before this gets worse!" Violet exclaimed.

Right away, Mr. Fournier, Lucie, Monique, and Violet quickly ran down the three flights of stairs. Once they reached the main floor, they pushed their way through the crowd that formed around the fighting drunkards.

The four of them got to the front, only to witness Sonya trembling in a corner while Russia loomed over her, the injured Liang and China having a serious fight, Canada and Jasmine aiding a wounded Annabel, Selena's terrified expression as France approached, Shen and America's limp bodies on the floor, and Naomi trying to keep the katana out of Japan's reach.

"Alright, everybody stop!" Violet cried out.

The drunken nations and exhausted companions all looked at Violet and her group. The looks were either ones of relief or one of anger. Immediately, all of the drunkards aimed for Monique, Violet, Lucie, and Mr. Fournier.

Monique smirked. "I'll handle this," she assured her group. China lunged with his wok, but Monique kicked it out of China's hand. Monique soon caught the wok and knocked China out. Monique then knocked Japan out before he used the katana. England was going to punch Monique in the face, but she ducked the punch and knocked the Brit out. Russia threatened Monique with his pipe. Monique understood the threat and used the wok to deflect Russia's attack. Soon, Russia was knocked out as well. Before France attempted anything weird, Monique knocked him out.

The French girl sighed in relief. "It pays to know judo," Monique sighed.

"You should've seen what we've been through," Selena groaned.

"Oh, we know," Violet nodded.

Monique, Lucie, and Violet helped their companions up to their feet. "That was the craziest experience with drunken people I've had in my life!" Liang yelled.

"That was the craziest experience in my life," Annabel nodded.

"That was the craziest thing to see," Mr. Fournier agreed. He faced Lucie. "I'm sorry for bringing the alcohol."

"Oh, come on, dad, it's okay," Lucie forgave. "You just wanted to have some fun."

Lucie gave her dad a big hug. "Good, amends are made, but here's the problem: what do we do with these guys?" Violet gestured to the limp bodies of the drunkards and Shen.

"We'll wake those fools up with water," Monique decided.

"My brother is not a fool," Liang defensively stated.

"I didn't see your brother there," Monique apologized.

"It's okay," Liang shrugged.

"Now, let's just drag these bodies outside," Selena suggested.

"I have a trailer we can put them on," Lucie offered.

"You have everything," Jay sighed in relief. Together, Violet's friends dragged the unconscious bodies outside to Lucie's trailer.

**France: "Ohonhonhon~"**

**Me: "Get away before you try that mouth-to-mouth thing again! (note: Selena is me, okay?)**

He dreamt he was back in his world, telling the rest of the nations about global warming. Suddenly, Germany threw really cold water in his face. "Wake up, fool!" Germany yelled, but he sounded… not manly.

Water was thrown again and this time, America woke up. "Whoa, where am I?" America asked.

"Drink this before anything else," Selena ordered as she handed America a glass of water. Obediently, America drank the cup and sighed. "Feel better?"

"I think I feel so…" America began. Suddenly, he groaned. "…hung-over." America sighed.

Selena laughed and shook her head. "You think?" Selena sarcastically said.

America sat up slowly. "What happened, dude?" he asked as he rubbed his head. "And why is there a bruise on my head?" America looked at the state of his glasses. "And why are my glasses cracked?"

"Quit asking so many questions," a French girl, whom America guessed to be Monique, groaned. "You were drunk, but we can't explain too much. We're going to show you the video later, but now we just need to wake these other guys up." Monique nodded towards the other unconscious nations lying next to America.

Annabel, standing a distance away from England, seemed terrified. Did England do something bad to Annabel? A bucket of water in her hand, Annabel threw the contents furiously. England woke up immediately and yelped, "America, you bloody wanker, don't throw water at me!" When he saw that it was Annabel who threw the water, he groaned. "Annabel, why did you throw water on me?"

"First of all," Annabel started as she handed England water, "drink this." Tamely, England drank the cup. "Secondly, that's revenge for what you did to me at the party."

"What did I do?" England asked.

"I'll show you later," Monique nodded. She addressed Annabel. "I never knew you take revenge. You seem so… lady-like."

"I can be a vengeful person," Annabel smiled.

"I see…" Monique mused as she threw water onto the rest of the nations and Shen. They woke up and started to make a racket. Shen just lay aside, being hugged by Liang.

"Calm down and shut up!" Jay shouted. "We'll show you the video right now. Just stop making noise!"

This made the nations calm down. On a mini laptop that Lucie had, Monique played the CD with the video on it. The nations were shocked to what happened.

"I never sung like that before," Japan murmured as he watched Naomi attempting to bring Japan away from the karaoke machine.

"Ai yah, where did I hit you Naomi?" China asked once he saw what he did to Naomi. China started to touch Naomi's head gingerly.

"I'm fine, China," Naomi assured China and put China's hand away. "Almost everybody here got hit with the wok at least once."

"True," Shen agreed as he held his bruised head.

They continued to watch Selena try to help. Soon, France was surprised he showed up. "_Selena, why don't you try some of this?_" the video-taped France asked.

"_No thanks, I'm too young to drink, and I will never drink alcohol,_" Selena bluntly stated on the tape.

"Nice stand-up to France," Jasmine complimented.

"I was just telling the truth," Selena smirked.

"Why would I give you some of that?" France wondered.

"I don't know," Selena answered. "Why don't you tell me?"

France shrugged and continued to watch. Suddenly, France approached Selena closer, until the unnoticeable Canada pushed France away. "Who pushed France away?" Monique asked.

"My awesome bro, Canadia," America grinned.

"Looks like you pushed that frog away," England shrugged.

Canada sighed sadly. "I told you guys; my name's not Canadia, and I'm not America! I'm Canada!" Canada indignantly contradicted.

"Shush," Liang hushed the others. They continued to watch as Naomi was whacked with the wok once again and Japan taking out his katana.

"Where did I get that?" Japan asked. "I didn't have my katana with me when I went into the party."

"Then… where did you get it?" Violet asked. Everyone cocked their heads and pondered.

"Guys, look!" Sonya exclaimed.

The gang watched as Naomi expertly dodged the blows from Japan and China. They continued to watch Selena and Canada pin Japan down. Selena screamed, "_That's enough!_" only to be hit with China's wok.

"Ai yah," China murmured. "I keep hitting people with that wok. Are you okay Selena?"

"Hey, I've been through worse," Selena forgave.

Suddenly, on the tape, America and England charge in, apparently fighting. France appeared again too. Soon, England and France started a fist-fight as America hugged Japan too much. China kept hitting everyone with his wok.

"No wonder why I felt invaded!" Japan figured out.

"Dude, why did I give you a hug?" America asked.

"Well, the fight with the cheese monkey makes sense," England muttered.

"Shut up!" France argued.

"Are we going to fight or watch the video?" Sonya asked. The nations sighed and continued to watch.

"Sonya, become one with Russia, _da_?" Russia smiled.

"Is Russia drunk?" Sonya nervously asked.

"Nope," Violet assured.

"Seems like he is…" Sonya muttered.

"Shush," Monique hushed.

They continued to watch Selena and the others retaining the nations. On the tape, Shen grabbed the wok and hit the nations. The viewers guessed that Shen didn't hit as hard, because the only nation who was knocked out was America.

They watched as the nations aimed for Shen, but Selena retained Japan.

"How did he get out of your grip?" China asked.

"He just… did," Selena shrugged. "Canada grabbed your other arm for Shen. Because of that, I couldn't hang on too much."

In silence, they watched the tape more. Naomi grabbed Japan's katana and Sonya held down France. Russia showed up and began to cause chaos on the tape. Sonya sighed as she remembered that horror of being threatened with Russia's pipe. "Russia, where did you get that pipe anyways?" Sonya asked.

"I just go it, _da_?" Russia answered.

On the tape, because Jay decided to help Sonya out, Canada was forced to be in control of China. China became free and started to go for Shen.

"Where was I going?" China asked.

Violet shrugged. She really didn't know.

On the video, Selena was being approached by France again, this time, Naomi was asked too. Naomi ran for her life, katana in her hand. Japan broke free and followed Naomi. France began to scoot closer and closer to Selena. Naomi slowed down, but refused to give Japan his katana back.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you, dude?" America grinned at Naomi.

"Where is my katana?" Japan asked.

"It's in the back of the trailer," Monique directed. "But don't look for it now."

"_Hai_," Japan agreed.

The video then showed what Liang tried to do. He tripped Japan, but accidentally let England go. Soon as Japan got up, England started to fight. He pulled off a roundhouse on the Chinese boy, which Liang dodged. As soon as Liang didn't want to fight, England kicked him hard in the… part.

"Ouch," Jasmine winced. "That must have hurt, Liang."

"It did," Liang nodded. "I almost started to sing like Justin Bieber. That's how hard England kicks."

"Well, black sheep can be stronger," France commented.

"Stop calling me a 'black sheep' frog!" England argued.

"Shush!" Annabel called out. "We're getting to the part where I needed to avenge something!"

"You mean the water revenge?" Monique asked.

"Yes," Annabel answered.

Silent, the gang watched what happened. On the video, Annabel, with her good arm, tried to pin England down, but was soon punched in the face. When England rushed away, Jasmine and Canada raced to her side. The video stopped at that.

"That's all, folks," Selena stated.

"Dude, what have we done?" America groaned.

"I'm sorry for kicking you, Liang," England apologized. "…And I'm sorry for punching you, Annabel."

"It's okay," Liang forgave.

"I already took my revenge, so you're fine," Annabel assured with a smile.

"England sealed a 2-in-1 deal," Violet mused.

"You got that right," Sonya agreed.

"Sorry," France apologized. "I don't really know your name, so…"

"Hey, it's no problem," Selena dismissed. "I mean, I've been through worse."

"You have?" Jasmine asked.

"Okay, maybe not…" Selena murmured.

After a bunch of apologies, America took up the serious part. "Now that we've got Monique and France in our gang, where do we go next?"

They all pondered for a second, until Liang realized, "Wait, remember when you asked me, Shen, and Sonya if we knew anyone in Italy or Germany?"

"Yeah, why?" Canada quietly asked.

"I just remembered I had a pen pal from Germany!" Liang recalled. "His name is… um, Shen what was his name again?"

"Which pen pal: the one from fifth grade or the one you still have now?" Shen asked.

"The one I still have now," Liang answered.

Shen pondered this for a brief moment. "His name was Elias. His last name started with an 'F', I think."

"Where does he live?" Japan asked. He was eager to find his former ally.

"The letter always comes from Berlin," Liang recalled. "So, I guess he's from Berlin!"

"Well, we can't always assume," England pointed out. "After all, when we tried to get you boys, we didn't know you lived five hours away from Beijing. It was a close shave, though."

"True," Annabel agreed. "We probably need to have a car with us. But what car can we use?"

"Ai yah, we can't just buy a car," China pointed out. "Some of us don't have money."

"So what car can we use?" Monique finished.

"I think I can help," a familiar voice mentioned. The gang all jumped and turned around to see Lucie.

"I need to repay you, Monique, for helping me take the alcohol away," Lucie mentioned. "We have a lot of cars anyways, so I can give you one and you guys are on your way."

"All of us can't fit though," Canada sighed. "I don't want to have to sit on Jay's lap again."

"Don't remind me of that," Jay groaned.

"Don't worry; take the trailer with you," Lucie permitted.

"Are you sure?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Lucie nodded. "Good luck on your adventure, guys!"

"Thanks, Lucie!" Monique thanked. Lucie waved good-bye and ran back.

"Let's get to the car, _da_?" Russia suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! What's happening next? <strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: Elias Freud, the German OC, finds Germany somehow... But why does Germany look so... familiar?**

**See you next time! ~hetaliaforever123**


	16. Basing Upon Context

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, just my OCs and the plot.**

**Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry for keeping you waiting. This might be short or not really good or whatever, but it's worth reading because it has information on how Elias met Germany, okay? And now... on to the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

They reached the garage, where Lucie was waiting near a stunningly awesome car. "Dude, that car looks amazing!" America complimented.

"This must have cost a fortune!" Violet yelled. "Where did you get this car?"

"It's called a BMW 528," Lucie smiled. "It didn't really cost much, so my dad got two. You can have this one; dad let me give it to you guys. Help yourself out! And I'll help you hook the trailer to it."

"Thanks Lucie," Monique thanked. "You didn't need to do this."

"Hey, if it weren't for me, you'd need to figure something out," Lucie grinned broadly. "I saved you the trouble of figuring things out."

"Let's hook this up to the trailer," Jay nodded.

Liang was wondering how Elias would react when he'd find Germany. Would he be scared or confused?

**America: "I'm the hero!"**

**Me: "Wait... how many times have you said that in your line breaks?"**

**America: "Dude, how am I supposed to know?"**

Fourteen-year-old Elias paced back and forth in the living room of his house. Though he lived thirty minutes from Berlin, he sent out another letter to his pen pal, Liang, yesterday, but he hasn't answered. That was very odd; Liang would usually be eager to answer back and the letter would usually come back the next day. _I wonder why he hasn't answered,_ Elias wondered. _Did something happen to Liang? _

Unlike the others, Elias didn't really know about Hetalia. In fact, he only knew Hetalia from the couple of times that Liang mentioned the show. Elias hasn't ever bothered to look up the show, except for that one time his curiosity took over. When he saw the first episode, he didn't get it except for that one part with his home country. "Now when you're ready, raise your hand, but do so in a way that does not my country's past." That was just so stereotypical.

Elias decided to go outside into the fresh air. He left a note for his mother and hurried outside to his bicycle. He mounted the bike and pedaled over to the soccer, actually _football_, field, where his friend Nadine was waiting. When Nadine saw her best friend coming, she grinned broadly.

"Elias, you're here! Thank goodness," Nadine sighed. "I kind of need to go to the market. Want to come?"

"Sure, why not?" Elias accepted. Holding his bike next to him, he walked next to his best friend, actually his _crush_, to the market.

"So… um, how's your pen pal doing?" Nadine asked. She knew about the little project about "pen pals" because she had one herself. She was worried about Elias, though.

"Liang? Oh, he hasn't replied yet," Elias sighed sadly. "I think I need to go back to Berlin and check out the post office."

"From here, Potsdam, to Berlin is thirty minutes if you drive," Nadine calculated. "If you walk, which you probably will, it's six hours. You want to walk six hours to check on your pen pal?"

"Maybe," Elias shrugged as he crossed the street with Nadine.

Nadine chuckled and grinned at Elias. "That's what I adore about you, Elias. You are persistent and caring. That's nice. I wish my dad was like that," Nadine sighed as she thought about her father, who walked out on Nadine when she was six.

"Don't think about that too much," Elias comforted. He was told about the situation, and he was surprised Nadine still remembered that. "It's been eight years since that happened; it's time to let go."

"Yeah, I did, but it keeps popping into my head," Nadine sighed as the pair reached the other side of the street. "There's the market! You know, Lukas works here. He's actually the one who sells the fruit I need now."

"Then I'll say 'hi'," Elias smirked and winked. The two of them walked over to the fruit stand casually, chatting about their pen pals. Nadine got one from Canada, which was interesting to Elias. Nadine found out that not all Canadians like maple syrup, like her pen pal. The pen pal is actually allergic to maple.

Soon, the two of them reached the fruit stand. The guy managing the stand had his back turned, so the pair couldn't see his face. Nadine cleared her throat before she spoke. "I need some grapes and apples, please."

When the guy turned around, both Nadine and Elias were a little shocked. For Nadine, she was shocked to see that the guy wasn't Lukas. For Elias, he was surprised to see the guy looked a lot like… Germany. "Is that Lukas?" Elias whispered.

"No, it's not," Nadine answered. "But… who is he?"

"You said you needed grapes, _ja_?" Germany clarified.

"Y-Yeah, that's what I needed," Nadine nodded. "And I also need apples."

"You watched that show I told you about, right?" Elias whispered softly in Nadine's ear.

"Yeah, it's called 'Hetalia', right?" Nadine responded.

"Right," Elias approved as Germany was getting the grapes from the back. "You don't recognize our fruit giver?"

"…He looks familiar, but I can't jump to conclusions," Nadine sighed.

"He might be or is Germany!" Elias replied.

"Say what? That's impossible," the intelligent Nadine contradicted. "Assuming the theory that the anime itself is a different universe, how would Germany be able to transport to our universe?"

"Nadine, I have three words for you: England uses black magic," Elias answered.

"You got that wrong; it's four words," Nadine corrected.

"Perfectionist much?" Elias joked.

"Actually, I have atelophobia," Nadine shrugged. "Basically, I am perfectionist."

"Oh," Elias nodded as Germany returned with the fruits.

"These are the fruits you need, _ja_?" Germany stated.

"Yup, got that right," Nadine approved. Suddenly, she faced Elias. "Say, isn't Lukas supposed to run the stand? Where is he, Elias?" Nadine winked and nudged her friend on his hips.

"Huh?" Elias confusedly questioned. Nadine stared at Elias blankly, gesturing to their conversation earlier. "Oh, right. Um, I don't know. Maybe the fruit stand guy who we don't know probably knows his whereabouts." It seemed obviously that the pair wanted to find out if the guy was Germany or not.

Nadine turned back to Germany. "Hey, do you know where Lukas is?" Nadine asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Germany rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. "Lukas needed to do an errand, so he got me to do it. I'm not even supposed to be here," Germany answered.

"Then, where are you supposed to be at?" Elias asked.

"I'm supposed to be at a meeting at England's place," Germany stated, knowing that they were Hetalia viewers. "I am Germany, like you guys assumed; I overheard your conversation."

"Told you, Nadine," Elias smirked.

"Hey, I was assuming," Nadine countered. "How are you in our world?"

"A stupid American touching a Brit's magic books," Germany answered.

"Told you about that, too," Elias smiled.

"Hey, I myself don't believe in magic," Nadine shrugged. "Unlike you, who believes every single thing."

"Hey, do you have somewhere to stay?" Elias asked Germany. "I mean, if you don't have anywhere to go since you're far from your… universe, then you need to stay somewhere."

Germany felt uncomfortable staying in someone else's home, but he gratefully accepted. "But… won't your mom get mad at you?" Nadine asked.

"Don't worry; she loves meeting people," Elias assured both Germany and Nadine.

"I hope so," Germany sighed.

"Otherwise, you're done for, Eli," Nadine joked, using her friend's nickname.

"I hope I'm not," Elias laughed.

**Germany: "I don't know what to do for this line break."**

**Me: "Just say whatever you want."**

**Germany: "..."**

"First you leave home without permission. Now you bring home a complete stranger? What are you, an orphanage manager?" Elias' mom ranted.

"Mom, relax; he's no orphan, and he needs a place to stay," Elias explained. "He's my friend."

Germany felt awkward and coughed a bit. "And what exactly is this 'friend's' name?" Elias' mother challenged.

Before Germany could introduce himself, Elias quickly announced, "Ludwig is his name." Germany wondered why Elias used his human name.

"Ludwig, huh?" Elias' mother repeated, as if she was savoring every syllable. "Your parents must have loved Beethoven, Ludwig."

Before Germany could say anything about his history, Elias spoke up again. "Yes, they do. They like to listen anything Beethoven from 'Ode to Joy' to… to…" Elias didn't really know a lot of classic songs by Beethoven.

"…to 'Fur Elise'?" Elias' mother finished.

"Yes, that's the one I tried to recall," Elias nodded. "Can we let him stay, please?" Elias used his signature puppy eyes on his mother. This strategy would usually make his mother melt with cuteness overload.

Finally, Elias' mother broke down. "Fine, he can stay here for a while," Elias' mother sighed, giving in.

"Yes! Thank you, Mom!" Elias cheered as he hugged his mother. He grabbed Germany by the hand and led him to his room. Elias' mother should've known what would come.

* * *

><p><strong>And... scene. To me, that felt short! Then againa, it's because I skipped a lot of parts just to fill in the line breaks and these notes. Anyways...<strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: The gang arrive in Berlin, only to find out that their theory is correct and that Elias lives in Potsdam. They're going to have to drive, but the only person who can drive is Canada... oh, no, not again!**

**Many thanks to America fangirl, Cryers Cross-Save-My-Soul, Gir'sdoomsongofdoom, UsUk Fan4eva, Mr. Grell Michaelis, and .x You guys are the best! **

**So yeah... please review because it helps me work faster. Thanks for reading and peace out!**

**~hetaliaforever123**


	17. Speed Demon

**Disclaimer: Hetalia will never belong to me! **

**A/N: I finally returned! The moment you've probably been waiting for is here! We're going to check in on how Canada drives insanely fast like a speed demon! (MJ reference, if you've heard the song) And now, roll film!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Once the gang was finished hooking the car up to the trailer, they decided on who sat where. "I call driving!" America dibbed, but he then groaned and held his head. "Never mind, dude; I can't drive. My glasses are cracked and I feel so hung over…"

"Ai yah, I feel hung over too," China sighed sadly.

"I don't think I can drive, either," Japan informed. "I feel so hung over, and the rest of us who were drunk should probably not drive either."

"Right, because we might have some alcohol in us," England agreed. "Then, someone else needs to drive."

"Well, it can't be one of us," Selena checked off. "We're too young to drive."

"What about Chen?" France asked. "He can drive, _non_?"

"…It's Shen," Shen corrected. "Though I am of age, I don't actually have a driving license."

"What?" America yelled. "Dude, how can you not have a driver's license?"

"…I just… don't," Shen shrugged.

Everyone groaned. "I guess the only person who can drive us is Canadia," America sighed.

"It's Canada!" Canada corrected.

Jay and Japan glanced nervously at each other. "No, no, no, don't let Canada drive, please!" Jay begged.

"Why?" Violet asked.

"He's not a bad driver, is he?" Sonya asked.

"No, it's not that," Japan explained. "You see, in Tokyo, he was driving a motorbike and…"

"Who cares, dude? We have no choice but to let Canadia here drive!" America shrugged it off.

"Anyways, it's not like Canada will crash," Annabel assured.

"You sound so confident about this…" Jay sighed sadly.

"Guys, look!" Jasmine shouted as she and Monique jumped out of the trailer. "We found walkie-talkies in the trailer! We can give one walkie-talkie to our driver and leave the other in the trailer so that we can tell the driver something!"

"Brilliant idea," England smiled and handed a walkie-talkie to Canada.

"Oh… Canada is our driver?" Jasmine asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Monique inquired.

As Canada groaned, Selena, being a major Canada fan, came to Canada's defense. "Canada is who Jasmine is talking about! He's right here, holding the walkie-talkie!" Selena pointed out and pointed to Canada.

"Oh… hi… I don't think we've met before… were you there at the party?" Monique asked Canada.

"Yes, I was," Canada sighed. "Didn't you see me on the tape, pushing France away from Selena?"

"Oh… that was you?" Monique questioned as Jasmine, Selena, and Violet all slapped their foreheads.

"Come on guys, let's get in the trailer," Selena sighed. Liang and Shen decided to climb in the car with Canada. They knew Elias more than the rest of the gang, and they could probably navigate though there was a GPS. Japan and Jay climbed in next, because they didn't want to crowd in the trailer and probably get crushed once Canada drives.

"Alright, Berlin, Germany is where we're going next, dudes!" America announced as he pushed the buttons on the transporter. A bright turquoise light flashed, and the whole gang disappeared.

**America: "Dudes, does anyone know why Jay and Japan are totally freaking out?"**

**Me: "You tell me..."**

**At Lucie's house…**

"Hey, where's our walkie-talkies, Jean?" one of the guards asked the other.

"It was in that trailer of Lucie's…" Jean answered.

"Oh… which trailer: the one that had the bed or the one with the bullet-proof windows?" Lucie asked.

"I left it in the one with the bed," the guard answered.

"Oh… that one? I kind of gave that trailer away…" Lucie mumbled.

"What?" both guards yelled.

**France: "Ohonhon~"**

Somehow, in Berlin, the gang was parked in a post office's parking lot. In the car, Liang remembered something. "Oh my butternut, I forgot that Elias doesn't live in Berlin! He told me he lives in Potsdam!" Liang told both the guys in the car and the people on the other walkie-talkie.

"_Well, if I'm right, the transporter shows that Potsdam is thirty minutes away,_" America's voice said on the walkie-talkie.

"Canada could probably drive there," Shen mentioned. "And Liang remembers how to get there… right?"

"Nope… but there's a GPS here," Liang pointed out. He quickly grabbed it and put in the directions to where Elias lived.

Jay and Japan glanced at each other nervously again. Canada's going to drive… here they go again.

"Alright, there we go! I've set up the GPS to lead us to Potsdam!" Liang announced.

"_Good,_" France approved. "_Can we get going as fast as we can? I'd like to see Italy again soon._"

Jay started to worry. France just said "quickly". Was Canada going to drive faster?

"I'll do that, Papa," Canada obeyed.

_What the butternut did France just do? _Jay thought and braced himself.

"_Let's get going then, shall we?_" England asked.

"_Let's get started!_" the outgoing Jasmine squealed.

Jay grabbed onto Japan tightly in fear and closed his eyes. This is what he sometimes did on amusement park rides.

Japan seemed uncomfortable with Jay's tight hold, yet he didn't say so. He hung onto the car door for support.

Canada soon backed out of the parking spot slowly and went onto the street. Canada started to drive slowly. Jay opened his eyes and sighed. _Maybe Canada is going to drive slowly…_

As soon as Jay thought that, Canada began to speed up. The people in the trailer didn't notice at first; they were either chatting or playing some card games. Soon, the cards that they were playing with flipped unto France's face. "Hey, who did that?" France asked as he swept the cards off his face.

"Um… none of us did that," Jasmine informed. The cards in her hands soon slipped out of her hand.

"Dude, does anybody feel like they're floating?" America, who was sitting, asked everyone else.

"I feel like that," Selena pointed out.

"What the butternut?" Violet screamed as the people in the trailer lunged backwards into the back of the trailer.

"AH!" the people in the trailer screamed as they were lunged.

"Oof!" Selena groaned. She accidentally landed in her skinny cousin Jasmine. "Oh my butternut, I'm sorry Jasmine! Did I break any bones?" Selena started to check out Jasmine's limbs.

"No, you didn't. You're not that heavy and I'm not that skinny!" Jasmine assured.

"Is everyone alright?" Violet asked. America was accidentally on her. "Dude, get off of me!"

"Sorry, dude," America apologized as he got up. "Where's Annabel?"

"I'm fine! I'm just buried underneath Monique!" Annabel yelped as she pushed Monique off.

"Hey!" Monique yelped.

"Sorry, but I have a broken arm, and I can't break another one," Annabel informed gravely.

"Oh, right, sorry about that…" Monique apologized. As soon as she got up, she lunged into the very front of the trailer. She was soon squished by France.

"Ohonhon~" France laughed.

"I still have my baseball bat, you know?" Monique reminded, so France shut up.

"Ow! Selena, you're squishing me," Violet groaned.

"I can't get out! I'm right under… oh butternut," Selena whispered. She was right under Russia.

"Become one with Mother Russia, _da_?" Russia asked with that smile of his. Selena couldn't help but suppress a squeal.

"Oh, no, I can't… I'm just a simple human…" Selena sighed. "What the butternut is happening over in that car?"

"America, get off me, you wanker!" England yelled.

"Sorry, dude," America apologized. "Where's that walkie-talkie?"

"I have it!" Jasmine announced as she raised her hand up.

"Hurry and give it before Canada turns RIGHT!" America screamed as he and the rest of them slid into the far left side of the trailer.

"Yeah, now I see what you meant…" Jasmine groaned. "Naomi, please get off."

"Sorry, Jasmine-chan," Naomi apologized. "I'll give the walkie-talkie to America."

"Thank you," Jasmine thanked.

Naomi was going over to America, but she tripped over Sonya, who was sprawled on the floor and on top of Violet. "Oh, sorry, Violet," Sonya apologized.

"Yeah? Well, say sorry to Naomi, too. She tripped over you," Violet informed.

"Oh, it's okay, Sonya-chan," Naomi forgave. "At least Canada hasn't turned LEFT!" Naomi screamed as the whole gang was thrown onto the right wall of the trailer.

As the gang winced in pain, England somehow caught the walkie-talkie. As they were thrown onto the left wall again, England shouted into the walkie-talkie, "Canada, you're driving too bloody fast!" England winced in pain as Sonya collided into his torso. "Slow down, you bloody wanker!"

"Dude, slow down! Even Italy doesn't drive this fast!" America shouted louder. He screamed with the rest as they crashed onto the back wall as Canada slowed to a stop. Canada probably reached a stoplight.

Meanwhile, in the car, Liang, Shen, Japan, and Jay were luckier; they had seat belts on, so they didn't crash into each other or the walls. They were hanging onto their seats for dear life.

Japan didn't seem okay, though. He seemed like he was having a seizure and kept saying bad words. Jay tried to calm him down. "Come on, Japan, calm down! At least you're not in the trailer like the others! If you were, you'd probably be crushed!"

Liang kept screaming and wished Shen hadn't sat in the front. He clung tightly onto Japan's other arm. "I'm too young to die! I'm too young to die!" Liang kept yelling over and over.

"_Canada, you're driving too bloody fast! Slow down, you bloody wanker!_" England screamed through the walkie-talkie.

"_Dude, slow down! Even Italy doesn't drive this fast!_" America shouted.

Canada couldn't hear them, though; with Japan and Liang screaming like the world's ending and Jay trying to calm them down and the GPS beeping, Canada couldn't hear a thing.

"Dude, I don't think Canada could hear us!" Violet pointed out in the trailer. "I could hear Japan cussing and Liang screaming from here!"

Selena turned to France. "You're the one who told Canada to go fast! Do something to make him slow down before we reach Potsdam!"

"Guys, we're already reaching Potsdam!" Sonya proclaimed before they turned left, or crashed onto the right wall.

Meanwhile in the car, Shen realized they were arriving at Potsdam. That must mean…

"Canada, watch out for pedestrians!" Shen yelled. Canada then spotted a girl riding her bicycle across the street. Immediately, he stepped onto the brakes.

The people in the trailer saw the pedestrian. "We might crash into that girl!" Naomi screamed.

As they started to be thrown forward, the gang screamed frantically for Canada to stop. "Canada, stop!" "Slow down, dude!" "You're about to hit the girl!"

"Ai yah, we're going to CRASH!" China screamed as he hit the wall like the others.

Luckily, Canada stopped just a millimeter by the girl, who was safely on the other side. France soon got a hold of the walkie-talkie while Canada was at the crosswalk.

"_Canada, I didn't know you drive so fast_," France panted. "_Please, drive slower. We're all getting thrown onto the walls and getting squished._"

"Oh, so sorry, Papa," Canada apologized. He started to drive slowly from then on, so Japan and Liang stopped panicking, and the gang in the trailer could finally ride in peace.

**Canada: "Maple..."**

**Me: "...syrup?"**

"_It was reported that today, at approximately 3:00 P.M., a BMW hooked to a trailer was speeding through the freeway from Berlin to Potsdam. It was reported that the car almost crashed into nine-year-old Felicie Mauer…_" the news reporter testified in German.

Germany, Elias, and his mother were all at the dining table eating lunch. The news broadcast made Elias almost do the spit-take on his mother with his glass of water. "That's Nadine's little sister!" Elias yelled.

"Thank goodness she's okay," Elias' mother sighed in relief.

"_The driver is unknown, yet we see that the trailer contained many people, as shown in this close-up of a photograph by Bruno Lang. The driver can't be identified, as it seems he's not from this country. It is rumored that the driver was driving 'normally', but that seems highly unlikely. Police confirmed that they didn't know what they were doing, so they won't be charged._"

"WHAT?" Elias screamed, basically jumping out of his seat. "That crazy driver almost ran over a little girl! How can they not track them down?"

"_If you can identify these people, please call us and we'd like to interview you,_" the reporter stated as pictures of faces in the car were shown. One of them showed Japan, who seemed like he was freaking out. Germany stood up.

"It's Japan!" Germany whispered in awe.

"Excuse me?" Elias' mother asked as Elias' jaw dropped.

"I know that driver! His name is… Matthew Williams," Germany mentioned. "They're coming here to get me!"

"Do you mean to say you're not from this country?" Elias' mother asked as her son started to bite his nails in apprehension.

Germany sighed sadly. "I'm not just from this country. I… _am_ this country," Germany admitted. Quickly he explained himself and started to explain the situation. "I think the people in the ride are here to rescue me."

"Oh my, that's the strangest story I've ever heard," Elias' mother commented. "Well, if those people are coming for you, then I think that Chinese boy in that one part of the picture knows Elias."

"How would you know?" Elias asked his mother.

"Don't you remember that in your letter, Liang mentioned he's Chinese?"

"Yeah, but he can be anyone!"

"Well, how would they end up in Potsdam without knowing you?"

"…T-That doesn't count!" Elias insisted.

"Mein Gott," Germany groaned.

"I know; our argument is really bad, isn't it?" Elias chuckled.

"Nein, not that," Germany shook his head. "That's the same car on the news. It's outside!"

"Say what?" both mother and son exclaimed. They all went to the window and watched as the mentioned car started to pull through the streets.

"That's the same car…" Elias murmured. He suddenly noticed a Chinese boy waving at him. Hesitatingly, Elias waved back, assuming it was Liang.

Suddenly, people poured out of both the trailer and the car. One of them hurried over and knocked on the door.

Elias' mother answered it. "Hey, dude, do you know if a guy called 'Germany' lives here?" the guy asked.

She smirked. "You mean 'Ludwig'? I just found out he was Germany right now. He's here. Please, come in."

The guy, who was America, spotted the said German and bolted up to him. Quick as a flash, America was hugging Germany. "Thank goodness you're here! Now you can drive the car!"

"Who the heck was driving anyways?" Germany asked.

"Canada was," England answered.

"He drives that fast?" Germany exclaimed.

"Apparently so, Mr. Germany," Japan answered as he went through the door. Germany saw all the nations who were at the G8 meeting; all except for Italy and Romano.

"Well, how come you didn't drive, England? You can probably drive better than Canada," Germany added quietly.

"That's because… the rest of the nations and I have a hangover," England admitted sheepishly.

"How the heck can you get a hangover?" Germany demanded.

Soon, Selena came through the door. "They did so by getting drunk at a birthday party in Paris. They did get drunk, and I know because France almost tried to rape me!"

"Ohonhon~" France laughed. "Sorry for that, Selena."

Selena rolled her eyes as the others came in. "Shoot that was crazy!" Naomi screamed.

However, Jasmine was laughing. "Let's ride that again! That was fun!"

Everyone stared at the happy little eleven-year-old. "You're kidding, right?" America asked as Jasmine started to tell what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>That was nuts! Canada drives so fast! I'm so sad that this story is almost over. :'( It went by quick! Next characters will be Italy and Romano! Woot!<strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: Elias and Germany join the gang, and now they just have to find someone who lives in Rome. But when in Rome, it gets really influencing... Japan is proof of that~! **

**See you soon~!**

**-hetaliaforever123**


	18. Desires

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hetalia. If I did, I would outright say HRE is Germany.**

**Italy: Is he?**

**Me: Um... *shrugs* I believe so.**

**Italy: S-So he kept his promise the whole time?**

**Me: Oh dear...**

**A/N: I'm back~! Sorry for the long wait~! I didn't die; I just was on vacation~! And I didn't have a computer, so I couldn't update... :(**

**Newer Chapter Summary (because the other summary was wrong.): The gang tries to convince Elias to go with them on their adventure. Also, when Sofia and Anneta go outside to get a breath of air, they unexpectedly run into a certain Italian... **

**Enjoy~! Roll the film, Mike~!**

**Canada: Who's Mike?**

**Kumajirou: Who are you?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"…I never knew someone like Canada would drive like that," Germany murmured as Jasmine grinned at Canada. "But, why are you guys here? And how did you find the other nations?"

Selena sighed in exhaustion. "Do we really need to tell the whole story again? Seriously, I've done that like, three times now!"

"Basically, dude, our mission is to find the others since they're scattered across the globe and send you guys back home," Violet summarized. "That's why we're here."

"…Have you gathered everyone yet?" Elias asked curiously.

"We have everyone but the Italy brothers," England informed. Germany saddened a bit. He was really looking forwards to seeing Italy and going home.

"So… all we need to rescue now is Italy?" Germany clarified.

"You forgot Romano!" Naomi chirped playfully. Germany groaned as he thought of the "discussion" he and the older Italian had before they were warped into the real world.

"Right… since I don't know everyone, I'm just going to…" Elias trailed off as he sat down in his chair again. Really, the only people from the group of misfits he knew were Liang and Shen. After all, Liang was his pen pal, and Liang has sent a picture of himself and Shen before.

"How rude of us, we forgot to introduce ourselves!" Annabel chuckled. "I'm Annabel, this one here is Naomi, and… I could go on and on, but there are so many people and we have so little time!"

"We could just introduce ourselves as we go," Jay suggested. Everyone agreed to this and decided it was the best.

"Okay, dudes, with that aside, we need to get serious," America loudly conducted.

"Look who's talking," England scoffed.

"Shut up dude!" America yelled. "Anyways, since we have to stop by Italy next, someone should have an acquaintance that should at least recognize the Italy brothers. Does anyone have one?"

Monique was in a deep thought. She remembered someone who moved to Italy. What was her name?

"I know someone," Monique provided. "She was a close friend of mine in elementary. Her name's Sofia. She lives in… Venice."

"Venice?" everyone repeated.

"…Um, don't we need to go to Rome?" Japan asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Italy used to live in Rome," Monique pointed out. "Anyways, it's better safe than sorry to check."

"You guys are still forgetting Romano!" Violet reminded. "What is he, the forgotten one now?"

"Yay, it's not me anymore," Canada cheered quietly.

"Well, Romano might be there too," Germany agreed. "After all, he was clinging onto his brother when we were warped."

"He was?" America repeated. He scratched his head in confusion. "Well, dude, I don't remember seeing him do that."

"Me neither," England agreed.

"Well, I sat next to them, so of course I would see what was happening with them," Germany continued.

"Oh…" everyone mused.

Awkward silence came next, and as usual, Selena felt it was her duty to break it. "…So, we're going to Venice?"

"I guess so," Canada answered.

"If what Monique said is true, it's best that we check it out," Sonya mentioned.

"True," everyone agreed.

Selena then looked over to Elias, who hasn't said a word. She smiled at him cheerfully. "So… what do you say?"

"…What do you mean?" Elias asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you're coming with us, right?" Annabel asked.

"Um…" Elias hesitated. Potsdam has been so dull lately, and it was boring! He'd love to go on an adventure but… these people traveled around the world, and, well… Elias just couldn't leave his home; he can't break free of his comfort-zone.

"Well, are you coming, dude?" America asked.

"I-I don't know… it might be dangerous, don't you think?" Elias stammered.

If this was animated, you would see that everyone had that "giving up" anime expression. Annabel sighed and pointed to her cast. "See this? I got this cast while we were in Tokyo. At first, I thought it was scary, and while I got my cast, I wished I hadn't joined this adventure," Annabel told.

She stood straighter, as if showing dignity. "But, then, I realized later on… if I hadn't, then… I wouldn't have been able to see Violet. After all, I haven't seen her in years. And I also realized… I wouldn't have met these awesome people," Annabel confessed. She looked at Elias straight in the eye. "We respect your opinion if you don't want to go, but I'm just saying, you might miss out on this once-in-a-lifetime chance. This will make you proud because… you actually went out into the world and… and did something amazing! Wouldn't you want that?"

Elias was taken aback. Well, actually, everyone was. No one, not even Mr. Gentleman here, could do a persuasion like what Annabel did. Elias hesitated. Now he really didn't know if he should go, because he really wanted to go on an adventure and make friends from around the world. But… he couldn't leave his mother and Nadine. He didn't have their permission.

Elias looked at the ground. "I-I'm sorry, guys, but… I just can't leave my mother and my best friend… I can't yet," Elias apologized, deeply crestfallen.

Everyone sighed in disappointment. "Well, then," Germany nodded as he held out his hand. "Thank you for your hospitality, Elias."

Elias slowly held onto Germany's hand and shook it. "I'll… see you soon, I guess," Elias bade.

"Ja, you too," Germany nodded. Along with the others, he filed out of the room. Elias sighed sadly as he closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Elias' mother asked as she reappeared in the room. She disappeared while they were all discussing the mission.

"They asked me to join their adventure… but I just couldn't bring myself to do so," Elias sighed. "I… I couldn't just leave you and Nadine without permission."

"Why would you think that?" Elias' mother chuckled. Her son was caught by surprise. "I would let you! After all, it's only to one country and back, right?"

"R-Right," Elias answered.

"Don't you worry," Elias' mother giggled. "I'll let Nadine know where you are. Now run along and join Germany on that quest of his."

Elias couldn't help but grin. He hugged his mom tightly and said, "See you later, then." Quickly, he opened the door and raced towards the gang. _Good, they're still here, _Elias thought. But, suddenly, he spotted the transporter. It started to flash. Panicking, Elias quickly ran to them. "Wait for me!" Elias yelled.

Everyone's attention turned to Elias. "Elias!" Liang screamed.

Germany outstretched his hand and let Elias grab onto it a split second before the gang disappeared.

**Germany: "What just happened?"**

**Me: *shrugs* **

Sofia stared longingly outside her bedroom window. The streets of Venice were one of the prettiest, with the street artists painting what they saw and the guitarists on the street playing to the women who walked by. Sofia had been stuck inside all day and she desperately wanted to go outside. She decided to ask her big sister and legal guardian to accompany her as she at least took a walk.

Sofia grabbed a sweater and hurried out her bedroom to the kitchen, where her sister was busy trying to look up a decent recipe.

"Hey, Anneta, can I please go outside?" Sofia begged. "It's so pretty outside! At least come with me on a walk!"

Anneta sighed as she closed the recipe book. She ruffled her sister's hair playfully and chuckled. "Alright, alright, we can go outside," Anneta permitted.

Sofia cheered and was about to go outside, but Anneta interrupted her. "But, you cannot go outside until I have my cell phone and a sweater on," Anneta firmly stated.

Sofia waited impatiently near the door for a couple minutes until Anneta gave the "go ahead". Sofia then grinned and proceeded to race out the door.

"When will she ever be like me?" Anneta giggled as she followed her sister.

**Sofia: "What did you mean by that, sorella?"**

**Anneta: "You're always so... bubbly. Unlike me."**

Italy kept on walking. The streets of Venice were familiar to him, and he could find his way around. His stomach growled. When was the last time he ate? It must have been hours, no, _ages _ago, because he was really hungry. Italy longed for only one thing.

"Ve~ I want pasta," Italy decided. He decided to try to find that one restaurant he'd always go to when he lived in Venice. He kept on walking and walking and walking until he realized…

…he lived in Venice when he was a child. He already forgot where that restaurant was, and it was probably gone by now.

And he was lost.

To make matters worse, Italy's stomach growled again, twice as loud as before.

"Ve~ I need pasta!" Italy wailed. He decided to keep walking until he found a suitable restaurant to eat at.

While walking, he whimpered because he was getting tired and hungry. Suddenly, something caught his eye. Er, well, even though his eyes are closed, he could still find out when a woman was nearby. Scratch that, he knows when a really pretty woman was nearby.

Italy found himself "looking" at a woman with wavy, brownish-golden hair with glasses wearing a baby blue sweater and watching over a girl almost her height. Italy really thought the girl was pretty, so, like the Italian he is, he flirted with her.

"Ciao, _bella_, you look so pretty! Do you like pasta? You should come to my place sometime and we can have pasta together!" Italy flirted to the woman.

The woman looked at Italy in surprise and blushed lightly. The little girl stifled her giggle fit. "Wow, Anneta, someone really likes you!" Sofia giggled.

"S-shut up, Sofia!" Anneta stammered as her sister giggled again. Anneta just looked down at the floor. No random man on the streets ever told her that yet. She looked at Italy and smiled. "T-thanks… and maybe I might come to your place… I do like pasta… where do you live?"

Italy was about to speak when he remembered he was in a different universe. "Ve~ I just remembered I'm not from here…" Italy murmured.

"Oh? Where are you from?" Sofia asked, being the social butterfly she is.

"Um…" Italy hesitated. They may be complete strangers but… maybe they can help him. "I'm actually from a different universe."

"Now wait just a minute, that can't be-" Anneta started, but her bubble sister interrupted her.

"Say what? You come from a different universe?" Sofia repeated. "What is it like? Is it cool? Are there aliens? Are there flying cars or something?"

Italy was confused at her random questions. Before he could even attempt to answer them, Anneta hushed her sister.

"Calm down, Sofia," Anneta soothed. "Just because he's from a different universe doesn't mean there's flying cars or aliens…" Anneta raised her eyebrow at Italy. "Are there?"

"Ve~ there's America's friend Tony, and he's an alien," Italy mentioned.

"I told you, _sorella_!" Sofia laughed.

"Okay, um… that must mean you don't have a place to stay," Anneta concluded.

"And food," Italy added.

Anneta looked shocked. "Oh, you haven't eaten? Then, you must come back with us home, and you'll have something to eat! Come with me!"

With that, Italy followed Anneta and her sister back "home". And he'll finally get pasta!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's what I have~! Hope you liked, and yes, Italy got pasta. So this was fun for me to write, because it had our lovable pasta-lover in here. But wait a tick... where's Romano? Hm... <strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: Venice is known for its gondolas. But now it's known for influencing some certain people and giving off some romance. Whoa, that's pretty heavy stuff~!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers~! I would mention you one by one, but since that's a lot... I'll just give to you all a very special hug from your top favorite Hetalia character~! *has them in the room and addresses them* Well, go on guys~! Give them a hug~!**

**Hasta la pasta~!**

**Forever**


	19. Learning Something New

**Disclaimer: Hey, if i owned Hetalia, my stories would be a lot better than this! JK **

**Better Summary (cuz I made a mistake again!): Anneta learns how to make pasta really good. Later, everyone learns that Selena isn't the only one who absolutely hates arguing.**

**Again, I am so sorry that I wasn't able to add in the influences and all. But I promise you guys, next chapter will for sure show Japan getting influenced. I hope... anyways, roll the film, Mike~! (P.S. I love typing arguments~!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Sofia wasn't dumb. She knew the guy that her sister "took on a date" wasn't from here. In fact, she knew exactly who he was.

He was from that anime that her old friend, Monique, told her about, Hetalia. Of course, someone who wasn't Sofia would probably assume that Italy was a very amazing cosplayer, but Sofia knew there couldn't be any around Venice. In fact, all her life, she never _ever_ saw someone who'd dress exactly like Italy, and someone who's very good at that, either. So, of course, with the explanation of another world and such as evidence, Sofia knew this was no cosplayer.

No, Italy was the _real _thing.

Anneta knew that as well because Italy just explained on their way home. Sofia was actually hyped at the thought of having _an actual anime character _in her house. Come on, who would pass up the chance to have a Hetalia character in your house?

"Ve~ I'm hungry!" Italy exclaimed. "I can't wait to eat some pasta!"

Anneta blushed shamefully, and Sofia knew why. Though Anneta was Italian, her cooking skills weren't really the best. Anneta has been meaning to get cooking lessons, but that would mean staying away from Sofia too long. All of that equals this confession from Anneta: "Um, about that… I actually don't know how to cook pasta."

Italy was crestfallen. How can she not know how to make pasta? She's Italian! Italy decided it was his duty to teach Anneta how to make pasta!

"Ve~ that's okay! I can help you!" Italy offered.

Anneta raised her eyebrows at the cheerful Italian. "Really? You'll help me?" Anneta repeated.

"Of course I will!" Italy assured.

Anneta suddenly remembered she never introduced herself. "I-I'm Anneta, by the way," Anneta introduced as she held out her hand.

"I'm Italy Veniziano, but you can call me Italy," Italy grinned as he shook Anneta's hand.

"And my name is Sofia!" Sofia happily bubbled as she shook Italy's hand.

"Ve~ I can't wait to help you make pasta! It will be really delicious!" Italy chattered.

Sofia grinned at the thought of Italy helping Anneta cook. This will be one great dinner date.

**Japan: "Dinner date?"**

**Me: "It seems like a date, don't you think?"**

**Japan: "N-Not exactry..."**

After carefully putting on her favorite rose pink apron, she looked up to Italy. 'Okay, so how do we start?" Anneta asked.

"Ve~ first, we need to boil water," Italy instructed. Anneta got out a pot and handed it to Italy, who quickly started to fill it up with water. Actually, he filled it up with _a lot _of water, which worried the lead of the house.

"Italy! What are you doing?! You're putting in too much water!" Anneta shrieked.

"You should know, Anneta, that for pasta to be super yummy, you need a lot of water!" Italy informed.

Anneta sighed in exasperation. "I sure hope our water bill isn't high," Anneta chuckled as Italy finally stopped filling the pot.

"Whenever you boil water for pasta, think of the pot like a swimming pool and the pasta is like people!" Italy compared. "You want to give the people room to swim in!"

"Well, that's a strange way to say it, but okay," Anneta shrugged as she jotted that down in a notepad. "What else?"

"Then, we need to put salt in the water, _not _the dish," Italy added. "You're not making a salad anyways."

"Good point," Anneta agreed. She then spotted Sofia lounging around the couch. "Sofia, go and set up the table please!"

"Yes, ma'am," Sofia agreed and set up plates as usual. Once she was done, she grinned and hurried down the hall. "I'll go grab the candles!"

"W-What's the candles for?" Anneta stammered.

Sofia just giggled in reply and disappeared in a room. "I swear, that girl acts too much like a ten-year-old even though she's fifteen," Anneta sighed. She cleared her throat and turned back to Italy. "What's next?"

Before Italy could say anything, Sofia came out and set up two red candles on the table. She quickly lit them up and then hurried to the computer. Soon, very familiar music started to play…

"Ve~ I sung that song!" Italy exclaimed as "Let's Boil Hot Water" started to play loudly from the speakers.

"What's the music for?" Anneta asked.

Sofia just shrugged. "I wanted to set the mood," Sofia answered honestly.

Anneta just rolled her eyes and asked, "What do I do now?"

"Well…" Italy started as he began to explain. Anneta nodded and did exactly as she was told. She got out the box filled with penne pasta and started to pour it in the water. As soon as the pasta hit the water, steam rose up and hit Anneta's face. She coughed heavily and tried to blow the steam away.

"Ve~ stir it!" Italy told Anneta.

"O-Oh," Anneta stammered. She grinned sheepishly at Italy as she immediately began to stir the pasta in the water.

Italy grinned at Anneta as he grabbed her wrist and helped her stir correctly. "It's all in the wrist," Italy stated as he grinned at the blushing girl.

A few minutes later, Italy stopped Anneta from stirring and grabbed a fork. He picked out one of the penne from the pot and ate it. He chewed it quietly and gave Anneta a grin. "You did great!" Italy cheered.

"G-Grazie," Anneta murmured as Italy patted her back.

"Ve~ now all we need to do is make the sauce," Italy muttered. "Where can we get a pan?"

Italy then grabbed some tomatoes and basil leaves and helped Anneta make the sauce. It was Anneta's job to cut the tomatoes, onions, garlic, and anything else that needed to be finely chopped. While Anneta did just that, Italy grabbed some olive oil and poured it into the pan. Then, Anneta would pass the garlic and onion to Italy, who would add it to the pan.

Italy skillfully sautéed the onion and garlic until it was tender. Anneta then helped add the tomatoes and oregano to the pan. Italy then grabbed salt and pepper and seasoned the sauce quickly. He then simmered the sauce for 45 minutes as Anneta chopped up some herbs.

"You're really good at this," Anneta complimented. Italy grinned back at Anneta when she asked, "Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"Ve~ my grandfather taught me!" Italy explained as he placed the herbs in the pan. He simmered it for fifteen minutes more as he continued, "When I was a little _bambino_, Grandpa Rome taught me how to cook pasta and all the secrets behind it. Ever since then, the only food I can ever ask for is pasta! Well, except for wurst, it's good."

Anneta smiled at the mention of wurst. She remembered when Sofia first tried wurst. Her initial expression was of shock and "This doesn't happen to be related to sausage, right?"

When Anneta and Italy began putting sauce on the pasta, Sofia's cell phone rang. "I'll get it!" Sofia yelled as she raced up to the counter where her phone lay. "Ciao, who is this?"

Sofia nodded as there was a pause. "Oh, hi there Monique! I haven't heard from you in a while. I can't believe you still remember my phone number! How are you?" There was a quick pause before Sofia continued to bubble. "Wait… you got other nations too? Oh, well we got one of them- Yeah! You need him? Sure, but airfare is expensive… wait, you don't need an airplane? But you're in Paris… aren't you? …You're not! Where are you?" There was another pause before Sofia continued. "You're here in Venice right now! But how did you get here so quickly?"

Sofia nodded as Monique talked on the other line. "Say what? What do you mean 'a transporter'? I thought those things weren't made yet! So, wait… what happened again? They were scattered across the globe? Uh-huh… yeah… okay, then… so how many countries have you been to so far?"

Sofia started to fiddle with her hair as Monique answered on the other line. "Seriously?" Sofia exclaimed, shocked. "Man, that's a lot… you must be pretty hungry, aren't you?" There was another pause. "Oh, okay… maybe Annie can cook something for you guys. How many of you are there?"

As soon as there was another pause, Sofia's eyes widened in shock. "Are you kidding me?! T-That's going to be a lot of pasta then… okay, if you're coming here, then… do you remember my address? Oh, you do? Okay, good. I'll tell sorella right away. Ciao!"

As soon as Sofia hung up, Italy asked, "Who was that?"

"It was my old friend, Monique," Sofia explained. "She said she's already here in Venice, with other people as well."

"Wait, wait, wait, isn't she from Paris?" Anneta asked.

"Yeah, she is," Sofia nodded.

"Ve~ how did she get here so quickly?" Italy asked.

"Well, she said they used some transporter America's friend had-" Sofia started, but was interrupted.

"America is with her?!" Italy repeated, clearly in shock. "Are any of my other friends with them?"

"W-Well, if I heard right, Monique mentioned England, France, Russia, China, Japan, Germany and what's-his-name… Canada," Sofia counted.

Italy was disappointed that Sofia didn't mention his fratello. But, he perked up at the sound of Germany's name. "Why did you say, 'That's going to be a lot of pasta' a while ago?" Anneta asked.

"Well… they're coming over here, but they're all really hungry," Sofia said. "Counting the nations and Monique's other friends; there are twenty-three people in total."

Italy and Anneta were stunned into silence. "Well, that's going to be a waste of water then," Anneta sighed as she recalled pasta required a lot of water.

Italy's shocked expression soon faded to a big grin. "Ve~ are you ready for another cooking lesson, Anneta?" Italy asked. "We're going to make pasta for them before they get here!"

Anneta's eyebrows rose in apprehension, but slowly lowered back to Anneta's usual expression of a small smile. She turned to her sister. "Hey, Sofia, you might want to turn on the music again," Anneta chuckled. "It helps me."

**Russia: "Everyone hwo reads this line break will become one with me, da?"**

**Me: "Who knows? They might do so willingly..."**

Monique led the way for the large group of nations and friends around the streets of Venice. It wasn't very hard; she's been here before, and she could probably go around with no problem if she wasn't distracted by both hunger and the annoying moans and complaints from the others.

"Man, I'm bloody starving," England sighed.

"Is there anywhere we can stop?" France panted.

Violet then remembered China would randomly bring Chinese pastry treats. "Hey, China, do you happen to have some Chinese pastry treats on you?" Violet asked.

"You're a genius!" China exclaimed.

China looked around in his pockets as the others leaned in hopefully. Of course, Germany and Elias had no complaints; they just ate before they left.

As soon as China's hands left his pockets, America asked, "Dude, did you find nay?"

"No, I didn't" China sighed in defeat.

"Ugh," everyone moaned.

"Wait a tick," Selena realized, using one of her favorite England phrases, "didn't you eat back in Paris?"

Violet and America both knew Selena was addressing them. "Dude, they didn't have any burgers there! Of course I didn't eat!" America exclaimed.

"Then what about you, Violet?" Naomi asked. "You ate back in Paris right?" Violet nodded slowly. "Then how in the world are you starving?"

"Well… I don't know," Violet shrugged. "I guess I _am _always hungry."

"Now you admit it," both Selena and Annabel sighed as Violet sheepishly grinned.

"I feel really weak right now," Japan moaned.

"Don't worry; if we all become one, we won't be weak, _da_?" Russia smiled.

"Dude, that is so not helping!" America groaned.

"Well, if you guys just stopped wasting time and helped yourself before we left, you wouldn't be this hungry," Germany mentioned.

"Germany, I don't think that's going to help…" Jasmine warned. She was riding from Germany's shoulders, mostly because she couldn't really feel her legs.

"Well excuse us, but we had to hurry," England defensively mentioned. "We have to gather everyone in three days' time, and it's already the third day! We had no choice! Besides, we had to hurry before the sun sets!"

"Um, England, sorry to be correcting you, but it's only the second day," Liang mentioned.

"I don't bloody care! This guy doesn't need to go around pointing out what we did wrong!" England angrily stated.

"Calm down, England! This fighting won't help at all!" Annabel warned, glancing over to Selena.

Surprisingly, Annabel was the one who sent the warning, not Jay like before. In fact, Jay and Sonya were awfully quiet; quieter than Canada, and that's saying something.

"I don't think this fighting will do any good…" Canada whispered, but was soon interrupted by an angry German.

"What, do you think I'm the one who points things out?" Germany angrily spat back. Jasmine quickly jumped down from Germany's back before he could lean in to glare at England. "You're the one who points things out whenever we speak English! Well you know what? _Ich kann jedoch sagen möchte ich!_"

"This is not going to be pretty," Violet sighed.

Monique looked ready to pop a vessel. She was ticked off with the distraction, and she almost mistook an old lady's house for Sofia's.

"Dude, I think Germany's right, you do point things out a lot! But, Germany does happen to point things out," America murmured.

"Shut up, you bloody git!" England shouted at America. "I only point things out because you don't speak English the proper way!"

"Oh, so I don't have the right to speak however I want?" America repeated. "Who gave you that right?"

"I'll say," Germany growled.

The argument quickly began to heat, and it was probably not the best time for France to butt in. "Ohonhon~ I guess some of us need to release our tension," France hinted.

"We don't have a tension!" the three arguing nations yelled back.

"Why do you all deny your love?" France inquired.

"We're not denying anything of the sort, bloody frog!" England argued.

Soon, France joined the argument, because he wanted to show that they're denying it. "Western nations are so immature. I would offer treats to calm you guys down, but I don't have anything, which suck balls."

"Seriously, China, is bringing up food going to help at all?" Japan asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry; at least I'm trying to calm things down!" China defensively said to Japan. Soon, the two of them began an argument.

Violet was right; this was not pretty at all.

Jasmine and the others tried to calm down the arguing nations. Selena looked about ready to burst. She had enough of these arguments. Why waste time fighting?

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Immediately, everyone turned their attention to Selena, who quizzically looked back. "What? I didn't scream that, I swear," Selena answered, raising her hands in surrender.

Everyone then turned their attention slowly to Monique, who was panting hard and angrily looking at each and every one of them.

"You know how hard I am trying to find Sofia's house?" Monique ranted. "I am trying _very _hard to find it, but in order to find it, I need no distractions. But you guys are just driving me crazy! Why, I almost mistook an old lady's house for Sofia's because of your argument! Now listen up, I know why you all are fighting, and it's because hunger is driving you insane! I know you guys want food, but if you do, then you need to stop complaining already and let me find Sofia's house! If you guys have done that earlier, then we would have already been at Sofia's house already! Now you guys are just wasting our time! So just shut up, please, and let me do my work!"

Everyone was shocked. Monique ranted longer than Selena did. Everyone nodded, stunned into silence.

"Good," Monique huffed. "Let's go."

As they walked on, Violet wondered who handled the nations' arguments better: Monique or Selena. _Definitely Selena, _Violet decided.

Selena quietly realized that Jay and Sonya weren't talking; they didn't even try to calm the nations down or complain that they were starving. Selena decided to go up and ask Monique about it. Selena quickly jogged up to Monique. "Hey, have you noticed that Sonya and Jay have been awfully quiet for a while now?" Selena whispered quietly.

"Yeah," Monique nodded. "I guess it's because they remember something about their relationship that had to do with Venice."

"W-What is that then?" Selena asked, really curious.

"Well, a long time ago," Monique started, "Sonya found out about what Venice was in history lessons, and she really wanted to go someday. She asked Jay, because she thought their relationship would last for a long time. Jay promised her that he'd take her when he's rich. But, now they're here…" Monique glanced over to the silent couple. "…but for a different reason."

"Oh… I get it now," Selena nodded. "Thanks, Monique. Oh, and by the way, I hate arguments too."

"They're just a waste of time, aren't they?" Monique sighed as they continued on their way.

**Me: *sighs with content* "I love arguments."**

**Selena: "But... if I am based on you... then how come I don't love arguments?"**

**Me: "...Okay, let me rephrase that. I love _typing _arguments."**

"Ve~ that was a lot of pasta," Italy sighed before he wiped off some sweat. "Good thing we're done just in time."

"Yeah," Anneta sighed before she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sofia announced as she bounced over to the door.

As soon as she opened the door, she saw a very familiar face. "It's nice to see you again, Sofia," Monique greeted.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene~! Seriously, I love typing arguments~! They're just really fun~! So... I promise you guys next chapter, there will definitely be an overly-influenced Japan. I promise!<strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: Sure, pasta fills the stomach, but for Japan, it does more than that... And after that, Jay decided to right some wrong he had with Sonya. But after all those years of not talking to each other, how can he do that? **

**Alright, I'm done. Oh, but wait! Since this story is almost over, I want to know what you guys think I should write next, so there's a poll on my profile page. Please vote on it! I needs to knows!**

**Make pasta, not war~!**

**Forever!**


	20. Tension?

**Disclaimer: There's lots of OCs, who obviously aren't from Hetalia, so I don't own Hetalia!**

**A/N: Hooray! My computer's back~! So I get to post this~! It's long... I have no clue why... *shrugs* Guess I'm a sucker for romance. :D Anyways, sorry for the long wait, and... roll the film~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

"Monique!" Sofia squealed as she pulled her old friend into a tight embrace. When she released her, she took time to see how much Monique has grown. "You're so tall now! And you've gotten prettier! Monique, you're all grown up!"

"Unlike you," Anneta retorted.

"Hey!" Sofia angrily yelled as Anneta giggled happily. Anneta looked over to Monique.

"It's been a while, Monique! Come on in!" Anneta invited the group.

"Thanks, Annie," Monique acknowledged as she and the others filed in. Sofia's eyes widened at both how many people there were and at the sight of the Hetalia characters. When she spotted France, that's when she couldn't hold it. She raced up to him and glomped the French man.

"Ohonhon~" France laughed. "This girl knows how to pick…"

"Like anyone would like you, frog," England muttered.

Italy soon came out of the kitchen with the big, no, _ginormous _bowl of pasta. "Ve~ all the pasta is ready! Now they can-" Italy stopped abruptly.

There, standing in the doorway, was a blonde with shocking blue eyes.

It was Germany.

"Ve~ Germany!" Italy cried happily as he raced up to Germany and squeezed him into a hug. He started to ramble about how much he missed him and pasta and Sofia and how he finally flirted with a girl and…

"Italy, you're clinging onto Germany too tight!" Selena cried out.

"O-Oh, sorry!" Italy apologized as he released the German.

Germany smiled his forgiveness to Italy. He actually was worried for the Italian. Now, he wondered where Romano was…

"Are you all hungry?" Sofia announced as she came back into the dining room with tongs. "I hope so, because they cooked up a lot of pasta for you guys tonight!"

Everyone who filed in hungrily looked at the huge bowl of pasta.

"Food…" America sighed in relief as his stomach rumbled.

**America: "LISTEN TO ME IN MY TOTAL HERO'S VOICE GUYS!"**

**Me and America, at the same time: "China! I choose you!"**

_ "I heard Venice is a beautiful place, Jay! It sounds so wonderful!"_

_ Jay closed his locker as his girlfriend was talking about a place in Italy she learned about. "What can you do there in Venice, Sonya?" Jay asked._

_ "Oh, you can do lots of things there!" Sonya sighed dreamily. "You can row down the canal in a boat called a gondola and see the sights. It sounds so romantic!"_

_ "Isn't it hot over there, though?" Jay asked._

_ Sonya sighed happily. "At least it's not back in Moscow. It was freezing! I'd rather have the sunny weather over there in Venice," Sonya admitted. _

_ Jay has never seen Sonya as dreamy as she was now. Jay held Sonya's hand gently and looked her in the eye. "I'm not rich, and I still can't pay for airfare yet," Jay started, "but I promise, no, I _vow _that I'll do whatever it takes to bring you to Venice for the best date ever."_

_ Sonya smiled happily and gratefully to Jay and kissed him on the cheek. The bell for the next class rung clearly through the halls as Jay realized it was time to go._

_ "Come on," Jay said as he led Sonya over to the next class._

**Jay: "I hate sappy love stories..."**

**Me: "Pfft, look who's talking!"**

Jay blankly twirled his fork around in his plate of pasta, not paying attention to America brag or England and France arguing. He wasn't as hungry as the others, who were busy wolfing down all they could help themselves too.

He vaguely remembered how Sonya dreamily talked about Venice two years ago, when the two of them were still dating. And now, when the two of them are finally here, they're on different terms.

Jay wished that the prom incident had never happened. He still loved Sonya; he really did. When his brother and other friends tried to set him up with a different girl, Jay didn't like any of them, no matter how pretty or intelligent they were. Sonya was perfection, and that's all that mattered to Jay.

There was that string of regret, tugging at Jay's heart. He was finally here in Venice, and he brought Sonya, like he promised, but they were… gone. Jay knew he had to set things right.

If he still wants Sonya that badly, then he needs to do something about it.

He stood abruptly up. He felt the stares of the others piercing through his skin, but he didn't care. "Hey, Sofia, how long is the canal open?" Jay asked.

Sofia's eyes widened, but she looked at her watch. "It's still open," Sofia mentioned. "Why?"

Jay sighed and looked over to Sonya. "I-I have something I need to do," Jay sighed.

Anneta and Sofia's eyes widened and glanced at each other. Anneta nodded in understanding and said, "Go ahead. We'll be waiting for you right here."

Jay smiled and thanked the two girls. He noticed that Sonya wasn't eating much either. "Sonya, if you mind coming with me for a second, I need to talk to you," Jay mentioned. He glanced over at Selena, Jasmine and Monique. "Alone," Jay added.

Sonya's eyes widened, but she quickly nodded and got out of her seat. She followed Jay over to Sofia's bedroom and closed the door. "What do you want?" Sonya murmured.

Jay sighed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Sonya was still mad at Jay for breaking it off, he knew for sure. How can he break it to her what he's planned? "Do you remember two years ago, you wanted to go to Venice, and I vowed I'd do whatever it takes to bring you here?" Jay asked. Of course, he knew what the answer would be right away.

"Yeah," Sonya nodded. "Why?"

"B-Because," Jay stammered and blushed slightly as he asked, "d-do you want to r-ride in the g-gondolas?"

Sonya's eyes widened, again, and looked down at the floor. Should she accept? Maybe, during this "date", she can tell Jay how she feels…

"Sure, I'd love to go," Sonya accepted. She looked down at her dirty clothes. "But… if it's on a gondola I'm riding on… I need better clothes," Sonya sheepishly grinned.

Someone knocked on the door. "H-Hey, Jay? Sonya? It's me, Sofia. C-Can I come in?"

"Go ahead," Jay called out. "It's open!"

Sofia opened the door and quickly closed it. "I kind of overhead your conversation while I was heading to the bathroom," Sofia confessed. Jay and Sonya sternly glared at Sofia. "Sorry, but I couldn't help it!

"Anyways, if it's different clothes you need, we have plenty! I have stylish dresses for you, Sonya, and they'll look really nice on you…"

"Wait a tick, er, minute," Jay interrupted, "you don't have clothes for men, do you?"

"Why, no, I have tuxedos too!" Sofia explained.

Jay remembered that he saw no parents around. There were only women in the house. "There are no men in the house, though!" both Jay and Sonya exclaimed.

"Well," Sofia explained, "my dad used to think I was a boy when I was little, so he gave me suits and clothes for boys until he…" Sofia stopped and considered her words. "…went away. Anyways, I have a suit that can probably fit you, Jay. I'll even help you into it-"

"No, no, no, you don't need to," Jay quickly stammered, blushing at the thought some girl would help him into clothes. "I can handle it myself; thank you anyways." Jay quickly cleared his throat and looked at Sonya. "Well, then… I'll change into my clothes, and we'll go to the canal."

"Right and I'm going to change too," Sonya nodded. Jay smiled, kissed Sonya's hand, and followed Sofia out of the room.

As soon as they left, Sonya sighed and slowly sat down on the floor, rubbing her back on the wall until she sat on the carpet. Sonya sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Does he still have feelings for me?" Sonya whispered to the ceiling.

**Sonya: "Well? Does he?"**

**Me: "..."**

"…and then there's Captain America, one of the best heroes of all time! The movie would have been better if I was the role for Captain America, because I _am _the hero and all!"

"Shut up, America! No one bloody cares about your heroes!" England yelled.

"Dude, everyone _loves _my heroes! Why won't you just listen?" America guffawed.

Everyone was chattering as they ate the pasta, all except for Jay and Sonya, who were unusually quiet. Selena worried about them, specifically Jay. He was never like this! She was his cousin; she knew lots of things about him. One of them was that he's always noisy and hyperactive and all. But this… he's not himself!

Suddenly, Jay stood straight up from his chair. Selena and the others stared at him, expecting him to say something.

"Hey Sofia, how long is the canal open?" Jay asked.

Sofia looked down at her watch. "It's still open," Sofia nodded. "Why?"

Jay sighed and looked over to Sonya. "I-I have something I need to do," Jay sighed.

Anneta and Sofia's eyes widened and glanced at each other. Anneta nodded in understanding and said, "Go ahead. We'll be waiting for you right here."

Jay smiled and thanked the two girls. "Sonya, if you mind coming with me for a second, I need to talk to you," Jay mentioned. He glanced over at Selena, Jasmine and Monique. "Alone," Jay added.

Sonya's eyes widened for a second, but then she nodded and hastily followed Jay to Sofia's bedroom. As soon as the door closed, the chatter started up again, but this time, it was different.

"Dude, what was that all about?" America asked.

"I have no bloody idea," Annabel murmured.

"What do you think is going on?" China asked.

"I think it's a case of _amour_," France chuckled.

Before England or anyone else could remark, Monique interrupted. "I-I think France is right," Monique mentioned.

Selena frantically shook her head. _They'll get really angry at you once they're out! _Selena worried.

"What do you mean by that?" Germany asked.

"W-Well, you see," Monique sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Sonya and Jay used to date. They broke up a year ago because of some incident at a prom. Now, Ja wants to live up to a vow he made long ago and take Sonya out on a ride on the canal, because regret is tugging at him."

Selena crossed her arms over the table and put her head down. She didn't want to see the reaction.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Before anyone could bite their lip, America exclaimed, "The two of them _dated?!_"

"Love," England scoffed. "It's such a complicated thing."

France laughed and remarked, "With the right attitude, _mon ami, amour _won't be hard at all."

Naomi sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "So… Jay is taking her on a date? Is it for a second chance?"

"Possibly," Violet answered.

"Ai yah…" China muttered.

"I know," Monique sighed. "I should have told you all earlier, huh?"

"No, not that," China corrected. "Look behind you."

Everyone did so and became stunned to see a sunshine-haired Russian in a scarlet dress. Without her signature scarf, she kind of looked off, but other than that, she looked amazing.

"I-I feel too fancy…" Sonya murmured. "Is this too fancy to ride on a gondola?"

"_Nyet,_ you look beautiful, Sonya," Russia complimented.

Sonya blushed heavily as China and a few others raised their eyebrow at Russia. Did he just compliment someone, or is he planning on taking her over? Either way, it's still surprising.

"T-Thanks," Sonya stammered. "I-I think I'll go outside." With that, she hurried out the door to await the arrival of Jay.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments only to be broken by a certain American.

"Dude, what was that all about?"

**Russia: "Sonya will soon become one with me, da?"**

**Sonya: "W-Well, I'm a human, and you're a n-nation, so I can't."**

**Russia: "So you'll become one with Jay?"**

**Sonya: "...No comment."**

Sonya shivered and rubbed her bare arms in an attempt to warn them. Even though it wasn't actually windy or cold, Sonya can get easily cold, since she grew up in Moscow. She wondered why she couldn't wear her scarf. Though it wouldn't match her dress, her precious scarf could easily go missing, and Sonya would never want to lose it.

She sighed sadly. But, if she wore the scarf, it would probably not look right with the dress. She wanted to look perfect for this supposed "date".

She only agreed because she might be able to tell Jay how she really feels. She doesn't want to… lose him.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Sonya couldn't help but look up, startled by the sudden noise. She saw a handsome sight before her.

"Wow, Jay," Sonya breathed. "You look… dashing."

Jay looked down at his feet and blushed. "T-Thanks," Jay acknowledged. He cleared his throat and looked at Sonya. "You look lovely, Sonya."

"T-Thanks," Sonya stammered.

"Well then, let's go find the canal," Jay chuckled nervously. He looked at his phone. "My phone has a GPS, so we should be able to find it."

Sonya followed Jay slowly, but something didn't seem right. "Uh… Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"I have this weird feeling right now."

"Is it excitement?"

"No…"

"What is it then?"

Sonya stopped walking and looked around. It seemed suspicious, but she didn't see anyone else in sight. "I-It feels as if… we're being watched."

Jay stopped abruptly in his tracks and slowly looked over his shoulder. He could have sworn there was a shadow near the lamp post, but he just shrugged it off.

"It was probably just your imagination, Sonya," Jay dismissed. "Don't worry; I'm here to keep you safe."

Sonya was flattered by that statement. She stopped worrying about being followed and remained thoughtfully silent for the rest of the walk.

When they finally arrived at the canal, they were surprised to see a gondola already there and a person in there as well.

"Are you here to ride the gondola?" the person asked.

"Y-Yes," Jay and Sonya answered.

"Where do you want to be dropped off at?" the person asked.

"U-Um, we can be dropped off back here, thank you," Sonya answered quickly.

The person smiled and extended his hand out to Sonya and Jay. "Come on in, then!"

Jay stepped aside and let Sonya get in first. Sonya smiled at Jay and got helped into the gondola. The person smiled at Jay happily. "You're such a gentleman, Jay," the person acknowledged. "Okay, I'll help you in now."

"Thanks-" Jay paused. "How did you know my name?"

"I-I just guessed!" the person chuckled nervously. He then cleared his throat. "O-Okay then, come on into the gondola now."

Jay nodded, still wondering how the person knew his name, and hopped into the gondola. The person soon began to row the gondola down the canal. Sonya sighed contentedly as they did, looking around at the lights reflecting the water and the beautiful buildings.

Jay was glad. He was glad that he actually did what he vowed to do years ago. He sighed contentedly, and then it hit him.

He still loved her.

Sure, after they broke up, his friends and brother tried to hook him up with other girls, but… Sonya was the one for him.

How was he going to tell Sonya that he wanted her back? She must still hate him for that… incident. She would never want him back… right?

**Me: "Hm... I'm thinking about making Italy/Anneta a pairing in this story... what do you think, Sofia?"**

**Sofia: *laughs a lot* "If it gets Anneta out of her awkwardness, go ahead!"**

**A couple minutes ago, back at Sofia's house…**

"Dude, this pasta is delish!" America complimented, his mouth stuffed with the mentioned food. "Who made it?"

As Sofia pointed two fingers over at Anneta and Italy, the two grinned. "Actually, Italy did most of the work!" Anneta stammered. "I-I just helped."

"Ve~ that's not true! You helped me out a lot!" Italy mentioned.

"This pasta is _magnifico_!" someone said.

"Thanks, Sofia," Anneta acknowledged.

"Um… that wasn't me," Sofia stated.

Everyone stopped eating for a while.

"Then… who said that?" England asked.

"Was it Canada?" Selena accused.

"Nope, I didn't say a thing," Canada whispered.

"Besides, I don't think he knows Italian," Violet cited.

"…Right," Monique agreed. "But, the only people who do know Italian are Anneta, Sonya, and Italy."

"…and Japan," Italy stated.

Everyone just looked over at Italy, shock written on their faces. Germany sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't remind me," Germany groaned.

"Remind you of what?" China asked.

"Ve~ Japan visited my place, and he tasted pasta, and he mentioned it was _magnifico_!" Italy happily retold.

"D-Did he happen to be i-influenced?" Elias asked.

"Ja, he had a weird hair curl and a smile _und _everything," Germany mentioned.

Everyone glanced at each other, noddle, and slowly turned to look at Japan.

Sure enough, he had a weird hair curl, a smile plastered on his face, and he was eating pasta. "Great, he's influenced again," Germany groaned.

"W-What does that mean?" Naomi asked.

"It means," Germany explained, "he acts Italian."

"Oh, great!" everyone groaned.

"What does that mean exactly?" Anneta asked, as she stood up, hands on her hips and a deadly look on her face that said "Choose your answer wisely."

"No, no, no, it's not that," Annabel shook her head. "It's just, well…"

"It gets very chaotic if there are too many Italians," France provided.

"That means either one has to get out of here," Liang devised.

"…or one becomes one with me," Russia giggled.

"No, that's not a very good alternative," Jasmine dismissed, as if that was an alternative to being with.

Shen then remembered that Sonya and Jay were alone, and who knows what happens when they're out there in the streets of Venice this late. "Someone should probably watch over Sonya and Jay. It is pretty late," Shen mentioned.

"Great idea, Shen!" Annabel lightened up.

"Maybe Italy can go!" Sofia devised. "After all, he's already done with the pasta!"

"Ve~?" Italy murmured.

"Then, I need to go with him," Germany volunteered. "After all, he can't be out there by himself. He needs someone to protect him."

"Aw, thank you Germany!" both Selena and Italy acknowledged.

Germany smiled over at the Italian, but a questioning look at Selena. "Don't question her," Violet mentioned, covering Selena's mouth before she could mention anything.

Germany just raised his eyebrow, shrugged, and pushed Italy out the door. "Give us details about their date!" France yelled after them.

"We will-" Italy started.

"-not!" Germany yelled back before he slammed the door.

England glared at France for a moment. "Why in the world would you want the details about Jay and Sonya's date?"

"It might turn out for the better," France chuckled.

Soon after that, Monique brought out her baseball bat and whacked France with it.

"That's strike one, mister," Monique counted off.

**France: *rubs spot* "That did hurt..."**

**Monique: "Yeah, well, you have to be careful what you say. Otherwise, there's another strike."**

**France: "When did you bring your bat, anyways?"**

**Monique: "...Forever, I think you have a plot hole."**

**Me: "Oh seriously?!"**

Italy and Germany quietly walked along the lighted streets of Venice. Actually, their walk wasn't _that _quiet. Italy kept humming a song and saying "Ve" the whole way.

Suddenly, Italy spotted a couple walking to the canal and recognized them immediately. "Ve~ Sonya and Jay are over there! Let's catch up to them!" Italy told Germany.

Germany suddenly realized something and quickly acted. Before Italy could even say "Hi", Germany covered Italy's mouth and ducked behind the nearest lamp post. He watched as Sonya talked to Jay.

"Uh… Jay?" Sonya whispered.

"Yeah?" Jay started.

"I have this weird feeling right now."

"Is it excitement?"

"No…"

"What is it then?"

Sonya stopped walking and looked around. Germany held his breath so that Sonya wouldn't see them. "I-It feels as if… we're being watched."

Jay stopped abruptly and looked over his shoulder for a sign of their stalkers. Germany clamped his hand harder over Italy's mouth, trying to conceal himself and Italy. He waited patiently for Jay and Sonya to go.

"It was probably just your imagination, Sonya," Jay dismissed. "Don't worry; I'm here to keep you safe."

Once the two of them were on their way and out of sight, Germany released Italy and got out of their hiding spot.

"Ve~ Germany, why did you keep me quiet?" Italy asked.

"Italy," Germany sighed, "if two people are on a date, they'd want it to be as private as possible, especially teenagers. If Sonya and Jay found out that we were following them, then they'd probably get angry at us. We can't let that happen, especially since the argument a while ago." Germany sighed and held his head in frustration. "But if we're to watch them, how are we going to track them while they're on the gondola?"

"Ve~ I have an idea!" Italy declared. He got a bandana and wrapped it around his neck for who-knows-what. Then, he grabbed a straw hat from who-knows-where and put it on his head. Finally he removed his meeting suit to reveal... other clothes.

"Ve~ I wore my gondola rowing outfit to the meeting! I'm glad I did; I could follow the couple in a disguise now!"

Germany was impressed at Italy's sudden idea. "But, wait… what about me? I can't just climb in the gondola with you; I don't have a disguise!" Germany mentioned.

"Then, you can just wait for us by the port!" Italy suggested. "I'll tell the couple who I am after they… I don't know, but when the time is right, I'll show who I am!"

"Alright, then," Germany sighed, uncomfortable with the idea of Italy going out there by himself. Italy was a grown man, though… He can handle himself, right?

"Let's go!" Italy exclaimed and hurried Germany towards the ports quickly. They got there in time before Jay and Sonya arrived. Thus, Italy was the one who rowed the couple in the gondola.

**Italy: "I rowed a gondola when I was little!"**

**Me: "You were really cute back then~!"**

**Italy: "Si~! Wait, what?"**

**Back at Sofia's house:**

"Now, dudes, what are we going to do with Italian Japan here?" America asked.

"Pasta!" Japan yelled happily.

"I never knew he could yell that _that _loud," Violet sniggered.

"Maybe Italy and Japan could have a duet saying 'pasta'," Selena giggled. Everyone, even the nations, chuckled at the thought of Japan and Italy saying "Pasta" in sync.

"All right," England interrupted, "Maybe we can give something to Japan here to remind him of his old ways." He looked over to Sofia and Anneta. "Do you two, by any chance, happen to have some salted salmon?"

"Salted salmon?" Anneta repeated, as if to register the thought. "No, I don't think we have any. Why?"

"Japan here loves salmon," Selena stated matter-of-factly. She sighed and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "So… if we don't have any fish… what are we going to do?"

"There might be some Japanese umbrellas here!" Sofia piped up. "Papa sent us some from his business trip!"

"But… where is it?" China asked.

"…I don't remember," Sofia sighed.

"Dudes, we can't give up!" America encouraged, watching the Italian Japan bounce around playfully. "We just got to split up in this house and find something Japanese-y. Let's get looking!"

Agreeing for once, everyone split up and started to look for the Japanese umbrellas. "Man, if only we can play or say something in Japanese," Jasmine sighed. "Maybe japan will snap out of it."

Monique glanced over at Naomi. "Can't you?" Monique asked Naomi.

Naomi shook her head. "I would, but… I feel weird speaking it to a person who knows Japanese better…" Naomi confessed.

"That's alright," Liang comforted. "I would feel strange if I spoke Chinese with China."

"What?" China asked, not hearing what Liang said.

"N-Never mind," Liang stammered.

"If only someone had Japan's song or something," Violet murmured. All of a sudden, she remembered Selena's ringtone buzzing off back in Vancouver. Violet's eyes widened a the realization and hurried to Selena.

"SELENA!" Violet screamed.

"What?" Selena calmly asked.

"You can use your ringtone!" Violet told her.

"M-My ringtone? How? It's only Japan's 'Marukaite Chikyuu'," Selena told Violet, not realizing she explained herself. Suddenly Selena realized it too. "My ringtone has Japan singing! Violet, you're a genius!" Selena seized her phone from her pocket and hurried out the hall where the group was in.

"Sofia, do you have a speaker?" Selena asked.

"I think I do," Sofia nodded. "What do you need it for…? Selena, is your name?"

"Yes, that's right," Selena nodded. "And I need it because I found our solution!"

**Selena: *stares at me***

**Me: *stares at her***

**Selena: "...Do you like to draw anime?"**

**Me: "Yeah..."**

**Selena: "...You're exactly like me, aren't you?"**

**Me: "Do I have to break the fourth wall in a line break?"**

**Selena: "...What do you-"**

**Me: "NOTHING!"**

Sonya sighed contentedly as she looked around at the beautiful buildings and lights. "This is exactly how I pictured this," Sonya sighed dreamily.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "How did you picture this?" Jay asked cautiously.

"Well, the lights brightly shining and reflecting on the water," Sonya described, "the buildings crowding the canal, how smoothly the gondola sails and," she sighed, "the view! It's so… breathtaking."

Jay smiled and, before he could stop, let this slip out: "The view is not as pretty as you."

Sonya and Jay blushed at the same time, both for different reasons. Sonya felt flattered, while Jay felt downright embarrassed. Italy, who was rowing the couple, grinned at this romantic sight; he always liked to see two people getting back together again. For a long time, there was silence, which started to worry Italy. Suddenly, he had an idea.

Italy stepped forward, going up close to Jay's back. Jay questioningly looked at Italy. "Sorry, but I need to row here," Italy apologized falsely.

"No worries, man," Jay chuckled. 'I'll scoot forward." Jay did as he promised and scooted forward.

Italy smiled happily; his plan was in action. The Italian waited a few more minutes before he stepped forward again. "Sorry for disturbing," Italy apologized, "but there seems to be a little rocking back there."

"It's cool; I'll scoot," Jay respectfully forgave as he scooted forward again.

Sonya leaned in to get a better view of the waters behind the gondola. _Perfecto, _Italy mischievously thought.

Italy tapped Jay's shoulder. "Excuse me, Jay, but I think there's something on Sonya's cheek," Italy stated.

"Where?" Jay asked.

"I didn't feel anything," Sonya mentioned.

"Let me see," Jay decided, leaning in closer to have a look.

As Jay leaned in, Italy unexpectedly put his knee to Jay's back, forcing Jay forward and creating the perfect ending: a kiss.

It created a very, forced but sweet kiss.

Italy soon started counting how long the kiss lasted. _One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five…_

Jay and Sonya soon pulled apart, blushing heavier than before and staring at each other straight in the eye.

_I knew it! They do like each other! _Italy cheered inwardly.

"T-That felt n-nice," Sonya confessed.

"Yeah," Jay panted. "I-I actually missed it w-when we did that."

"When we did what?"

"I missed it when we kissed."

"O-Oh…"

"D-Do you think we can try it again?"

"Try what again?"

"Two things:" Jay said. "One, can we k-kiss again? Two, c-can we just give our r-relationship another go?"

Sonya stared at Jay in disbelief. She was about to confess, but it looked Jay wanted the same thing as she did too.

"I-If you don't want to, I-I understand," Jay sighed. "It's just-"

Before any other word was said, Jay was cut off by Sonya's lips touching his. This was a true kiss this time. Italy almost cried at the sight of the two starting over again. As soon as Sonya pulled apart, she grinned. "Yes," Sonya accepted. "I want to start over again."

Italy felt like the time was right to reveal himself. "Bravo!" Italy cheered. "Ve~ that was lovely!"

Sonya and Jay blushed as they looked over to Italy. They only knew one person who said "Ve".

"Italy!" Sonya exclaimed. "You were here the whole time?"

"Si! I rowed you guys!" Italy nodded enthusiastically.

"Did you see everything?" Jay asked.

"Si!" Italy nodded again.

You can probably guess what the two of them said next…

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE WHAT HAPPENED!"

**Jay: "I should have known our rower was Italy..."**

**Sonya: "It was so obvious..."**

**Me: "I hope it wasn't, for the readers' sake..."**

**Both: "What?"**

**Me: "NOTHING!"**

"What's all this hullaballoo about?" England demanded as he and the others filed into the living room, where Selena, Violet, Sofia, and Anneta were crowding around Japan holding a phone and a speaker.

"We found our solution!" Violet exclaimed.

"Tell us immediately!" China spoke up. "I need my little brother back!"

"Well, Violet here remembered that I had Japan singing in my phone. No, I'm no stalker; I'm just a fangirl," Selena added, addressing the nations.

"Isn't that the same thing?" America asked.

"No, there's a huge difference," Sofia pointed out. "Fangirls are die-hards, while stalkers are Belarus."

"She's right, da?" Russia agreed.

"Anyways, we decided to play the song in Japan's ear, so that he can be reminded of his Japanese-y ways and his singing voice as well," Violet continued.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Annabel complimented.

"It is a good idea," Naomi agreed.

"You guys are genius," Liang smiled.

"No, Violet is!" Selena grinned as she poked her friend.

"I'm flattered," Violet chuckled as she lightly punched her friend in the arm.

Selena's grin soon faded. "Okay then, let's see if this works!" Sofia connected Selena's phone to the speaker and turned it on to work. Selena then searched her phone for the ringtone fruitfully until she found it. Immediately, she played the song.

_"Saa saa Chichiue, oshyaku wa ikaga_

_ Moshi moshi Hahaue, Moshi moshi Hahaue_

_ Mukashi ni tabeta nikujaga no_

_ Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no desu_

_ Maru kaite chikyuu_

_ Maru kaite chikyuu_

_ Maru kaite chikyuu_

_ Nihon to moushimasu…"_

Japan's eyes widened as his curl started to lower and his expression gradually faded back to its normal expression. "Dude, I think it's working!" America cheered.

"Don't say that! You might jinx it!" Selena worried.

Japan soon groaned and rubbed his eyes. "W-Wha-?" Japan stammered. Suddenly, he realized that everyone, by now, was crowding around him. "Please get away. You're in my personal space!"

As soon as everyone backed off, they all cheered. "Japan is back!" Naomi cheered and hugged Japan.

_Why is she allowed to do that? _Selena wondered, a hint of jealousy arising.

"Dude, we were worried you were gone for sure!" America babbled. "What happened, man?"

"I-I can't recall," Japan admitted. "All I remember is eating Anneta-chan's pasta and then blacking out. What did I do?"

"You acted like Italy," China explained. "You worried all of us so much!"

Japan sheepishly sighed. "I apologize for my influenced behavior," Japan apologized and bowed out of courtesy.

"No worries, Japan," England forgave.

"After all, everyone gets influenced once in a while," France chuckled.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a blushing couple and Germany carrying a tired- actually, lazy- Italy bridal style.

"So, how did it go?" France asked. "Did it relief some tension?"

"Some what?" Jay and Sonya asked.

Once again, the room echoed with a clang of metal. "That's another strike, mister," Monique warned.

* * *

><p><strong>*Phew~!* Done~! Whoa, this is my longest chapter... That's... whoa... Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the sappy romance and the influential Japan~! <strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: The gang finally realize something... where the mustache is Romano?**

**See you next time~!**

**-Forever**


	21. All Roads Lead To Romano

**Disclaimer: Hetalia or any other references here don't belong to me. Only my OCs... except for Sonya. She partially belongs to Mr. Grell Michaelis. **

**A/N: I'm alive! Yay~  
><strong>

**Just kidding! I was never dead! I just had to complete a chapter on my other story before a deadline. So... this is what you Romano fangirls/fanboys have been waiting for! The appearance of Romano! (Sorry if he doesn't cuss to your pleasure; I have a strict "never type any cuss words" rule on my computer. But if you want, just read Romano's parts and add in a few cuss words here and there. I did~)**

**Better Chapter Summary: The gang realize that they need to find Romano. And hey, all roads lead to Rome, after all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

After a long, long silence, England decided to figure out if everybody who attended the G8 meeting was here right now so they can all go home. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…

Nine; wait, wasn't there _ten _people at the G8 meeting? England knew for certain that there was, so who is the missing person? They knew very well that the usual G8 were all here, and there were two more people too. Who were they?

Oh yes; China and Romano.

Wait…

"Romano!" England suddenly yelped as he leapt up from the couch he was sitting on.

Everyone, who was startled by England's reaction, stared at England and expected an explanation. "What?" Selena asked, needing a repetition.

England didn't heed; he directed his attention straight to Italy with a question. "Where's your brother, Italy?" England asked curiously.

"Ve…" Italy murmured as he tried to recall something. Wasn't his fratello with him when he arrived in Venice? "He's not with me!"

"What?!" all of the nations cried out.

"Why? What's wrong?" Annabel worriedly asked.

"Romano was with us at the meeting," Germany explained, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "If we return without him, it would be hard for Italy to handle his country alone."

"Alright then," Selena nodded. "Finding him won't be a problem. We just…" She trailed off, her eyes wandering over to Elias. "Elias, do you know anyone Italian or anyone else living in Italy that knows Hetalia?"

Elias opened his mouth, and the closed it again, not knowing what he should say. "I-I don't know anyone outside of Germany except for Liang and Shen," Elias confessed. "S-Sorry."

Everyone groaned in frustration; they're only source of the cycle of their adventure has been extinguished. "That's how we've been going around! Are you sure you don't know anybody in Italy?" Naomi asked to make sure.

"Nope, I'm sorry," Elias apologized.

Selena sighed sadly and put her head in her hands, deep in thought. "How are we going to find him? He could be anywhere!" Selena sighed.

As if on cue, someone's cell phone vibrated loudly to grab the attention of its owner. Italy frantically dug around in his pants pocket to find his phone and quickly answered it. "Ciao, who is this?" Italy greeted happily.

Every now and again, Italy would bob his head up and down, listening intently to the person on the other end. "Calm down, fratello… Si, we'll try to find you but where- Oh, you're there? Oh, wait, I'm in Venice. Yes, we'll find some way to get you. Okay! Calm down! We'll get you out, fratello! Okay, ciao!" Italy rapidly conversed.

As soon as the Italian hung up, he was bombarded by a million questions.

"Who was it?"

"What were you talking about?"

"Is that-?"

"It was my fratello!" Italy finally spoke up, silencing the askers. "He said he was in Rome, and we need to get him right away!"

"Thank goodness for cell phones," England sighed in relief.

"All right, dudes, all roads lead to Rome!" America announced as he grabbed the transporter.

"Hang on! We can't go to Rome like this!" Sonya cried out, gesturing to the formal clothing she and Jay had on and the casual outfit Italy had on.

"Oh yeah…" Selena agreed.

"What are you doing in that outfit, Italy?" China asked curiously.

"…It's a long story," Germany started.

"Basically, they stalked us in disguise," Jay explained as he and Sonya started to go to the other rooms to change. As soon as he was in a room, he slammed the door shut so no one would go in.

"…What does he mean?" Violet asked slowly.

"We'll explain later," Germany promised.

"Meantime, we have to pop the same question again," Jasmine sighed. "Last time was a close shave, thanks to insecurity."

"Hey, I'm fine now, thank you very much," Elias spoke up, finally free from silence.

"Anyways, are you going to be coming with us?" Naomi asked.

"It's fine if you don't want to," Liang added. "After all, we're only going to Rome and then we'll come back."

Everyone stared at the two Italian girls for a few moments, eagerly awaiting an answer. Finally, Anneta spoke up.

"Um, sorry to disappoint you guys," Anneta started, "but-"

"YES!" Sofia agreed heartily. "We would love to come! It would be amazing! We've never been to Rome yet! And I've always dreamed about getting out of the city for once! Let's go!"

"Hold on a second!" Anneta cried out, detaining Sofia from going any further. "Just what makes you think you have control of the decisions, Sofia? We're going to Rome; don't you know how _far _that place is?"

"We have a transporter," Shen mentioned.

"See, sorella? We can transport! Won't that be fun?" Sofia bubbly told her sister. "Can we join them? Can we? Please, please, please with a cherry on top?"

Anneta closed her eyes, hoping that when she opens them again that she wouldn't face the wrath of her sister's puppy eyes. To her disappointment, she opened her eyes to reveal the ultimate cute puppy eyes from Sofia. _We can't. We have to stay and tend to the house. We can't. We can't…_

"Oh, fine!" Anneta agreed reluctantly, giving in. _If I don't come, I won't be able to say good-bye to Italy… wait, why am I thinking like this? He's my country! _

"Yahoo!" Sofia cheered happily and rushed to hug her sister. "Thank you!"

"Let… go… need… air!" Anneta gasped.

"Whoops, sorry," Sofia apologized as she released her sister from that bear hug. "I tend to hug too hard when I'm excited."

"I… can… tell…" Anneta panted, rubbing her aching ribs.

Finally, Jay, Sonya and Italy came back into the room, changed back into their normal clothes and all. "All right, let's go," Jay allowed.

"All right, dudes!" America cheered. "Now that our break is over, everyone grab onto each other! First time passengers might have trouble breathing once we land in our destination. Sorry, forgot to warn you Elias. That's why you couldn't breathe. Okay, dudes, all roads lead to Rome eventually!"

"You twit, you really said that line, did you?" England groaned in annoyance.

"Yes I did, dude!" America laughed. "All right, let's go to Rome!"

America fiddled with the transporter until it said "Rome" and pressed the button, becoming engulfed in the bright turquoise flash. Soon, the house was vacated and everybody was gone.

**Me: "What does that mean anyways? 'All roads lead to Rome'?"**

**America: "I have no clue, but it's a funny line!"**

**Me: "Yeah, first time I tried to say it, it was almost a tongue twister!"**

Romano repeatedly cursed under his breath, like the big potty-mouth he is. "Why aren't they here yet? It's all Fritzy's fault. He should have stopped that hamburger jerk before he used that stupid spell," Romano cursed over and over.

He sighed as he looked around the streets filled with crowds and crowds of tourists and Italians. "What's even worse is that I ended up in Rome…" Romano felt like punching something, so he just punched a streetlight he passed by. He cursed again, this time a bit louder, but loud enough only for him to hear. "This will only remind of Grandpa… He would always favor Veniziano over me, huh? I finally stopped thinking about Grandpa years ago, so why am I here?"

Suddenly, Romano realized something. Of course… America had the spell book… and he and Italy were close friends in terms of being unable to read the atmosphere together. Was this supposed to be a lesson from Veniziano? "Is this what you're trying to tell me, Veniziano? Are you saying that I should forgive him for ignoring me my whole childhood?" Romano almost screamed to the sky.

Romano looked down at his feet, trying to clear the subject away. Suddenly, he bumped into someone and fell on the ground with a thud. "Hey, why are you standing here?" Romano demanded, almost putting in a cuss word when he saw that he was someone familiar.

A little _too _familiar if you ask him…

"E-England?" Romano stammered, seeing that all the nations (and some strangers) were there in the alley. England smiled warmly. Wait, that wasn't the kind of smile.

The smile was twisted, almost crazy, and cruel. England also had his eyebrows thicker than this guy's…

So who was he?

**Me: "Everyone, try to guess who Romano bumped into before moving on! I'll give you five seconds! **

**Five...**

**Four...**

**Three...**

**Two...**

**One!**

**Too late!"**

"We… won't… ever… use… that… thing… again!" Anneta panted, after experiencing her first time with the transporter.

"I… second… that!" Sofia tiredly agreed, breathing heavier than before.

"Wow, imagine: that was me and you at the start of this whole thing, Violet," Selena recalled.

"Yup… now we're used to it!" Violet grinned broadly.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Violet!" Elias sarcastically stated, panting as well, since this was only his second time transporting. "Maybe we should all celebrate with some cake to go along with it!"

"That actually doesn't sound bad, dude!" America chirped.

"You idiot, he was being sarcastic…" England groaned.

"Ve~ I don't get it… what's 'sarcastic'?" Italy asked curiously.

"This is ridiculous," Germany sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

The gang already landed in Rome and was currently trying to find Romano, since the streets of Rome were crowded by many tourists and Italians. Romano could be anywhere!

Meanwhile, France tried to get juicy details about Jay and Sonya's date, being the gossip he is. "So… how are you two doing?" France asked, nudging Jay a bit and winking at Sonya.

"Um…" Sonya hummed as she shook her head, "we're fine. What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing," France purred, making Sonya and Jay uncomfortable and Monique polish her bat. "I just wish I could have seen a little more romance back in Paris, since it is the City of Love after all."

Jay chuckled lightly, as if not getting the hint. "Yeah, too bad you guys were drunk," Jay chuckled.

Germany and Italy were taken aback at this, apparently hearing this. "You were _drunk_?" Germany repeated.

"Long story," Monique told him. "I still have the DVD if you want to see-"

"Don't you dare!" America, China, England, Japan, and Canada all yelled out at once, though Canada's yell was more of a whisper.

"All right, all right, I won't show," Monique gave in, holding her hands up as if in surrender and showing she wouldn't show the DVD.

As soon as they started to drift into a different conversation, France continued. "Even though we were drunk, I still wish I saw some more romance," France despaired falsely. "Although, I did happen to overhear there was romance happening in Venice."

Monique raised an eyebrow questioningly, warning France not to do anything perverted. _I'm warning you…_

"Oh, yeah, those two must be lucky," Sonya added nervously, knowing what France wanted.

"Uh-huh, they must be," Jay agreed, bobbing his head up and down.

"So… how was it?" France asked, popping the question.

"How was what?" Jay asked, unsure of what was going on.

"How was your date?"

"Are you serious?" both Sonya and Jay asked at once.

"You want to know how our _date _went?!" Sonya exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly.

"Oui, I want to know what happened," France chuckled. He leaned in and whispered to Jay, "It did relieve some tension, non?"

"Ahem, girl with bat here," Monique coughed, signaling to France _One more strike is what you want, oui?_

France finally shut his trap, holding his tongue about the date. England smirked arrogantly. Finally, France is scared of someone else, not to mention a _girl _from France's own home. That is rather embarrassing. England quietly watched as Italian police cars wailed their sirens and drove by them.

Wait… police?

England started to worry as he watched one of the policemen get out of the car and point directly at them. The cop's partner then said something and pointed to a poster.

That poster was the same one from Tokyo.

Here they go again.

"Everyone, we better run!" England called out to his friends.

"Why?!" Selena cried out.

"I don't think you understand, dear," England explained. "I repeat: it's a Code Tokyo."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's right. Code Tokyo. The crime and pursuit is back, but in Italy! Yeah, I roll like that! B) <strong>

**Yeah, so did you guys guess who Romano bumped into? (Hint: No, they are NOT the 2P! Nations. That wouldn't make sense in this story) I hope you did~ **

**Anyways...**

**Next Chapter Summary: The gang are on the run. _Again. _Meanwhile, Romano tries to make sense of who he bumped into, and why they look so much like the other nations.  
><strong>

**See you guys next time~ **

**-Forever**

**(P.S. The whole "first time on a transporter" thing. I forgot to mention that in previous chapters. Whoops. Sorry, Cordelia Rosencrantz. Oh, and also, check out Violet's point of view on this story, "Scattered from a Fangirl's View"! It's hilarious in the second chapter!) **


	22. Totally Wicked!

**Disclaimer*: Hetalia doesn't belong to me. You know the drill. :)**

**A/N: I'm back~ And with another chapter! I hope it's good, because this is where i formally introduce the criminals from Tokyo~ Enjoy~ **

**Better Chapter Summary: The gang fled from the police, only to get found out by their doppelgangers. Even worse, it seems as if the doppelgangers want to get rid of them... Uh oh. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Everyone who remembered the Tokyo incident remained in shocked silence, mostly because they were scared of what would happen again, especially Annabel, who was tentatively touching the cast on her arm. "I don't understand," Annabel whispered. "I thought we lost the police in Tokyo. Now the police here are after us?"

"I guess so, dudes, but we have to move!" America called out, gesturing for everyone to follow them.

Everyone hastily followed after America, not noticing the police right behind them. "Stop them!" one of the policemen called out.

"I don't understand! What's going on?" France asked.

"It's a long story!" Violet answered.

"Not this again…" Jasmine groaned.

"Let's hope they don't have a whip, eh Canada?" Jay chuckled.

"Maple…" Canada sighed.

The gang turned a corner, picking up their pace this time so they can catch up with America. Suddenly, one of the cops whipped out their gun and aimed it at one of them.

Annabel.

"Annabel, look out!" England screamed as the policeman pulled the trigger. Quick as a flash, England pushed Annabel out of the way, and both tumbled to the ground, letting the gang turn another corner. The bullet missed.

"England…" Annabel breathed, her green eyes staring back at England's in awe.

"Let's move, love," England told her, helping her up. The two ran faster and soon caught up to the gang again.

"Dude, what happened?" America asked, worried for their welfare.

"No time, keep moving!" Annabel told America. The gang heeded orders and continued to run, confused and flustered about the whole situation.

**Me: "Oh, England, you make such a good hero..."**

**Annabel: "I heartily agree!"**

**America: "I don't~"**

**Me: "Of course not."**

"Who are you?" Romano demanded, starting to back away from the people there.

"That's what we've been meaning to ask," the England lookalike purred. "Who are you to stumble upon us?"

"I'm not telling you who I am," Romano refused, adding in a curse word there. "Tell me who the heck you are!"

"We're thieves, nothing more, nothing less," Japan's lookalike answered, making Romano wince. Italy did tell Romano that Japan said that once during a meeting. Hearing it now from a stranger that looked like Japan gave Romano the chills.

"Are you sure? You seem more coldblooded than that," Romano challenged inquisitively, looking around to see the lookalikes. He saw lookalikes of all the nations with him at the G8 meeting, but some strangers as well. There was a girl with large brown eyes, black hair, and a smirk that seemed out of character. There was another girl with glasses, wavy brown hair, and a scowl that made Romano punch something again.

"Oh, yes, we can be coldblooded," America chuckled, giving Romano goose bumps. That was not America's laugh at all. "That's only when we wipe someone off the grid."

"What the heck do you mean?" Romano demanded. He needed to do something about these criminals. Suddenly, he felt it: his cell phone. Romano slowly and unnoticeably started to feel his pocket to grab it just in case.

"Oh, well, we're wanted, mostly in Europe and Asia," one of the strangers' lookalikes chuckled. "Here is where we're most wanted. Why, most of the police are looking for us now. Too bad we have lookalikes; they suck all the fun out of it."

Romano's eyes widened. They were talking about the other nations! "Where are they?" Romano growled. Whoever dares to hurt Veniziano deserves a butt-kicking, which was probably why Romano is on bad terms with Germany, since he yells at Veniziano too much,

"Oh, well, we're just waiting for them," Italy's lookalike responded. "After all, since the police are after them and not us, all we have to do is just wait for them to pass by and..."

Suddenly, the gang arrived and the lookalikes pounced on them, tackling them to the ground and pulling them inside the dark alley they were in. "What the heck is going on?" one of the gang cried out. The lookalikes covered the mouths of the gang and hushed them up. The police just ran on by without noticing the real thieves.

"…we got them," Italy's lookalike chuckled.

Soon as all the police passed by, the thieves released the real nations and humans, allowing them to speak.

"What's going on here, dudes? Thanks for saving our butts and all, but what was all that for?" America cried out.

Suddenly, they realized it. "You!" Selena cried out, rage forming inside her. "You guys are the actual criminals back in Tokyo! Do you know how much trouble we had to go through just to get out of there?"

"Ve~ what is going on?" Italy asked.

Romano realized that Veniziano was there, and couldn't help it. "Veniziano!" Romano cried out and hugged his brother.

"R-Romano?" Italy stammered, hugging his brother back.

"Oh, how sweet," one of the lookalikes sarcastically groaned, sticking her tongue out. She looked a lot like Annabel. "It's a nice little reunion. Now then, let's get down to business." Annabel's lookalike knelt down to look straight at Annabel in the eye as she asked "Why are you guys here? You guys just ruined it for us. Why are you guys here now?"

The nations and Selena's friends remained silent, not knowing what to say. Here they are finally confronting the criminals that placed them in a lot of trouble back in Tokyo, and they had nothing to say to them. "It's not like we had a choice," England slowly said.

"We were transported here," France continued.

"It may not have been fun, but it was worth it," China agreed.

"We're here for a reason, I guess," Germany shrugged nonchalantly.

"We didn't want to come, but here we are, da?" Russia chuckled.

"We're here to get back together!" Italy chirped.

"Hai, that's right," Japan agreed.

"What are you going to do about it?" America taunted.

Selena started to slink back into the wall in fear. Something was not right. She had a feeling that they shouldn't have said all that.

"Well, here's what we're going to do about it," Selena's lookalike responded. She pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at America. "We're just going to wipe you out."

"Crud," Selena whispered.

"That's it. I officially hate guns," Annabel firmly stated, starting to cower in fear.

**Me: "Get ready to time travel back in time! We're going back two years!"**

_"Mom, what would happen if I just happened to disappear one day?" 11-year-old Selena asked her mom as they sat down to lunch._

_ "What do you mean by that, sweetheart?" her mother asked her, unsure of what Selena was saying._

_ "I mean, like… what if…" Selena murmured, trying to recall what the meaning of her question was. "Remember that anime Cole keeps watching, Hetalia?"_

_ "Yes, why?" _

_ "Well, I've been watching it lately," Selena admitted sheepishly, knowing that show wasn't for kids like her, "and it's really funny. It helps with history too!"_

_ "Really now?" her mother smiled as she ate her rice. "What does this have to do with your question, Selena?"_

_ "Well, I've been making up fanfiction ideas recently," Selena continued, "and suddenly, I thought 'Hey, what if the nations popped into real life and we had to help them out?' Then, I realized that the adventure might happen around the world, and I might disappear because of the adventure. So… what if I did disappear, mom? Would you miss me?"_

_ "Of course I would!" her mother exclaimed. "I would be so scared, and I'd be praying for you to come home safely! But, sweetie," her mother looked at her, "you know that would never happen. It's all fictional."_

_ "What if it did happen?" Selena asked. "What then?"_

_ Her mother smiled brightly at her and kissed her on the head gently. "Then I'd hope you arrived safe and out of harm," her mother whispered._

_ Selena smiled lovingly at her mother, satisfied with the answer. She never knew if that would happen, but she kind of hoped it never did. She would hate to leave her mother worried like she mentioned._

_ "I'll never leave you, mom," Selena whispered to herself as her mother got up to start washing the dishes. "I never will."_

**Me: "Okay, guys, back to the future! Er, I mean, the present!"**

Selena looked straight at the gun her lookalike was pointing at her. She had a fear this would happen ever since she was little, and now it was happening. A shell of danger was staring straight at her as she stared back. She wondered what she would do. What would happen to her? She can't leave her family and friends.

She just… can't.

Suddenly, she noticed a little flash. She saw the glint in America's glasses as he glanced over at japan. Then Japan glanced over to Naomi, who raised her eyebrows at Monique. _Of course this is going on. They're signaling each other! _Selena realized.

She caught wind of Monique glancing at Shen and Liang, who in return glanced over to England. Soon, England slowly glanced at Selena.

Wait a tick… why Selena?

She couldn't fight, unless she had her trusty metal water bottle with her. So why was England signaling at her?

Oh well, figure it out later. Pass it on.

Selena glanced over at Violet, who continued passing it on. Until finally…

_WHACK! _Japan suddenly kicked the gun out of Annabel's lookalike's hands. The fight finally began. The gun soared through the air until it landed in Naomi's hands. Knowing she couldn't use it, she tossed it over to America, who caught it professionally and aimed for one of the lookalikes. Selena, who was solely confused, rushed over to Violet.

"What's going on here?" Selena asked Violet as she caught up to her.

"I have no clue, but this looks like fun," Violet chuckled happily as she started to raise her fists.

"Fun? Fun! Sure, getting killed is so much fun," Selena sarcastically stated. "What are we supposed to do? No offense, but we're practically useless unless we know how to fight back!"

"If you want to fight back, use this!" Monique called out as she tossed her metal bat to Selena, who caught it. "I know how you can use a metal bottle as your weapon!"

"Well, use it!" Violet told her as she ducked from a blow given by Italy's lookalike. Selena, depending on total instinct, swung her metal bat and blew back the lookalike. "Wow… thanks for saving my butt."

"No problem! We're friends after all!" Selena cheerfully chuckled. "Even though you did try to get me out of that dodge ball game two years ago…"

"All's fair in love and war!" Violet quoted as Selena whacked away another lookalike.

"…and kicking butt," Selena added.

Violet then did an uppercut to the America lookalike and answered, "That is true." She agreed heartily. Selena then swung again; making sure it was a lookalike.

"Crud, Selena, you swing hard!" the "lookalike" winced, rubbing his jaw.

"O-Oh my goodness, England, I am so sorry! It's just your lookalike is super creepy, and I thought-" Selena stammered, helping England up.

"No, no, it's okay love," England forgave. "Here, let me help you." England started muttering some incantations, making Violet slap her forehead and Selena start to panic.

"U-Uh, sorry to interrupt, but the lookalikes are starting to surround us…" Selena murmured, seeing the rest of the gang near her and the lookalikes closing in on them. "H-hurry please, England…"

"I'm trying, dear," England told her, his hands suddenly glowing bright yellow. Suddenly, he yelled out something and threw the yellow orb at the lookalikes, blowing them back hard against the wall and knocking them out cold. The results were everyone who was still standing staring at England in disbelief as England just took in deep, ragged breaths, tired from the effort. "…What are you all staring at me for?" England asked, concerned about the lot of them.

"…Dude, that magic stuff is real?" America asked as his azure eyes widened in shock.

"Of course it is! What, did you think it wasn't?" England remarked, scoffing at America's question.

"…Actually, we did," France murmured.

"Ai yah," China sighed, shaking his head. "This is getting freaky."

"Hai, I agree," Japan nodded.

"It's hard to tell if I hallucinated, because I'm not the only one who saw it, right?" Liang questioned.

"I feel like passing out," Annabel muttered.

"I think I see why Selena bugs me about magic now," Violet commented.

"Alright, guys, listen up! I have three words for you!" Selena called out, grabbing everyone's attention.

Everybody was silent, expecting Selena to speak. "Well, say it, dang it!" Romano urged her.

As soon as Selena cleared her throat, she screamed out very familiar words. "THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!"

As soon as everyone was taken aback with Selena's outburst, Violet sighed and slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand in annoyance. "That was four words…" Violet murmured, hiding a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I don't own that line: "That was totally wicked!" It's from The Incredibles, a'ight? <strong>

**So, magic, huh? Figures. :) This story is almost about to finish ALREADY? D: That can't happen! That just can't! Oh well...**

**Next Chapter Summary: They finally have everybody, so it looks like it's time for the nations to go home... Wait, what?! How will the OCs get home? **

**See you soon~ **

**(P.S. The chapter summary might be inaccurate)**


	23. Groups Hugs, Nostalgia, and Friendship

**Disclaimer: List of things I don't own:**

**-This type of disclaimer (probably originally done by memoranda)**

**-Hetalia**

**-Sharpie**

**-Sonya (She was actually made up by Mr. Grell Michaelis)**

**-Violet (OK... she is mine, but technically, she is Cordelia Rosencrantz, so it is hers)**

**-Facebook**

**A/N: Wow! We've come a long way, huh? Time for sentimentality! **

**So... yeah, this is the last and final chapter of Scattered. I would make it longer, but I wanted to post this really early. So, a couple things. Um... FallingDown98 didn't get how Monique met France before because, of course, I saved it for this final moment! And there's a little surprise in the end, too~ Anyways, hope you all enjoy~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

"Whatever! It was still totally wicked!" Sofia cheered happily.

"I so agree! High-five sister!" Selena squealed as she and Sofia clapped each other's hands onto the other as Violet and Anneta rolled their eyes.

"So, where are we going next?" Jay asked, completely not knowing the search has come to an end.

"Hang on… I need to do a head count before we go," England told the rest of the gang, not sure if this was the end or not.

"All right, go on ahead," Annabel permitted promptly.

"Right… OK, Canada, are you here?"

"Here…"

"Ve~ I'm here! I'm here!"

"I am present as well."

"Dude, I'm starving!"

"I'll make us the most delightful lunch~"

"Where have I seen this before…?" Jay murmured, holding his head painfully as England yelled at France to shut up.

"What about China? I'm sure we're missing him…"

"Ai yah, I'm here! I think you're all forgetting someone, though…"

"That's me, panda jerk! You guys forgot about me! What am I, some ghost?"

"Oh, right, terribly sorry Romano… well, that settles it," England settled, turning to face the humans to tell the news. "We're all here… that means it's time for us to head home."

"Wait, it's that time already?!" Elias stuttered, his mouth agape. Wow, he might go back to Potsdam earlier than expected…

"Yeah, man, it's already time?" America agreed. "…Wow, that was actually… fast."

"I never expected for us to part ways already," Annabel murmured, not wanting to leave the nations already.

"Yeah… me too…" Anneta agreed as a mental image of the smiling Italy popping into her head. She shook her head, getting the picture out. She _had _to stop thinking these kinds of thoughts!

"…We've come a long way, haven't we?" Canada whispered sentimentally.

"…Yeah," Jay approved.

Everyone remained silent, memories flooding through their minds. "All right, dude, then let's get this magic jazz on!" America announced. "We need to get home soon. Otherwise we'll scare the stuff out of our bosses!"

"Right…" England muttered.

"…So I guess… this is good-bye?" Selena asked hesitantly, not wanting the nations to leave just yet.

"…Hai, it is," Japan nodded, his brown eyes just as unreadable as ever.

"…How do we do this?" Liang asked.

"There's only one way!" Sofia exclaimed. She extended out her arms and yelled out, "Group hug time!" She soon glomped France, making him chuckle. It wasn't his pervy chuckle, but a genuine chuckle.

Selena tried to resist the urge of hugging Japan just the same. _…What the heck, he won't mind! _Selena thought, squealing and hugging Japan.

"Please, I don't understand!" Japan squirmed.

"It's simple: I've let my fangirl go free," Selena explained, making everybody chuckle.

"Group hug!" America yelled out, and everybody joined in for a big group hug. As everybody hugged, a pleasant silence veiled the room.

"…Ai yah, I feel like we're missing someone," China mumbled.

Everyone turned to look at Romano, who was standing off to the side.

"…Why are you all staring at me, dang it? No way am I going to-" Romano began.

"Come on, Romano!" Violet groaned, pulling the Italian into the group hug.

"Ch-chigi!" Romano yelped as he was pulled into the hug, cussing everyone out as they hugged him tightly.

"I feel your pain…" Japan groaned as Selene and Naomi tightened their grasp around Japan.

After a few minutes of a hug fest passed, everyone soon broke the group hug off and chuckled happily. "All right, then, time for me to draw…" England murmured, getting a piece of chalk and drawing a strange-looking circle on the ground. As soon as he stood up, he called the nations over to his spot and warned the humans to step back. "You don't want to get caught in the spell, do you?" England told them.

All of them had learned from reading fanfictions, so the humans stepped away from the circle and watched curiously as England started to chant some random spell. "Dude, are you sure this magic circle thing is working?" America asked skeptically.

"You saw me do some magic a while back, didn't you?" England asked, still wondering how America doesn't believe.

"I did, but that didn't include magic circles," America pointed out. "I don't even see it glowing-"

Suddenly, the magic circle started to glow, giving England the chance to triumphantly smirk. "Magic is magic, no matter what," England pointed out, making America scoff and Selena giggle. All the nations, except Italy, stepped into the circle, awkwardly shuffling around to make room for the claustrophobic ones (who was Japan).

"All right… so, we're about to leave," Germany awkwardly mentioned. "…Anything you want to say, guys?"

Since he addressed the humans, they all debated on who wanted to speak or something. No one actually wanted them to go, but they had no choice but to let them leave. While some of the humans tried to think up what to say, Violet spoke up first. "Basically, if we're all going to speak… we're all going to say thanks," Violet pointed out.

"True," Selena agreed.

"Yeah…" Jay nodded.

"Thanks for saving me, England," Annabel muttered quietly.

"…Yeah, that's right," Liang nodded.

"Thanks for everything," the humans all said in unison.

"This adventure was awesome!" Sofia yelled out happily.

This touched most of the nations' hearts except Romano, who wasn't able to meet any humans at all. "Well, if that is all," Japan politely interrupted, "I guess… we should start heading home."

"Ve~ I don't want to go…" Italy whined quietly.

"…We've been a long way, but we need to go," Canada whispered.

Reluctantly, Italy stepped into the magic circle, and soon the circle began to glow brighter as England started to chant his spell. Halfway through, Monique finally gave in and needed the chance to speak. "H-Hold it… I actually need to say something… to France," Monique butted in.

"What?!" everyone yelped, surprised that Monique seemed genuine this time and not wanting to hit France with a bat.

Ignoring the clamor, Monique walked up to France, a genuine look on her face. "U-Um, France… I-I just wanted to… thank you, personally," Monique stammered, not sure how exactly to word this.

"Why? Was it just because I helped you sneak out or let you take pleasure in your bat?" France asked curiously, earning a few snickers from Selena.

"N-No… well, how to explain…? That night when I opened my window wasn't the first time we met," Monique admitted.

"Opened window?" Jasmine repeated.

"Long story," Monique told Jasmine.

"I-It wasn't? Then… when did we first meet?" France asked, utterly befuddled. He never saw her before that night… did he?

Monique smiled softly, recalling a certain memory that always cheered her up. "We first met six years ago… I first moved to Paris from America and… I didn't like it there," Monique recalled fondly. "But, France, you showed me the true beauty of France the first night I ever snuck out… and I wanted to thank you for that."

"Six years ago?" America repeated, a bit confused by everything.

"…Wait a tick; didn't you take a trip to the human world then?" England asked France, recalling that bit.

"…Yes, I actually did," France suddenly realized, a flashback coming to him.

He suddenly remembered who Monique was…

**Me: "Time-travelling... again! We're going back six years!"**

**America: "That's a long time jump for a story, dude."**

**Me: "Yes... I know... *You're sounding like my brother*"**

_"Wow! It's so amazing up here!" the brunette girl cried out in delight as she looked out over an amazing view of Paris from the Eiffel Tower._

_ France smiled gleefully. She was actually enjoying herself now. That's good… he didn't want anyone to hate living in Paris. "Oui, Paris is splendid, no?" France chuckled lightly, ruffling the girl's hair._

_ The girl suddenly looked up and stared into his sea blue eyes, a twinkle of delight shining in her gray orbs. "…Yeah, it is," the girl nodded, finally agreeing. She looked back over the whole landscape and smiled delightfully. "I'd love to live here from now on!"_

_ France smiled with delight, inwardly cheering. His mission was accomplished. "Good… I'm glad," France happily told her._

**Me: "Oh, I wanted to add more to that bit, but it would be too long. So I'll make it into a one-shot instead~"**

"…Um… I forgot to say thanks then," Monique stated, "so… thank you, France. I owe you one."

France was slightly taken aback. "…You're welcome," France smiled, giving off that old 'something-in-return' look. "Although, you do owe-"

"Another strike?" everyone groaned as Monique slightly touched her bat.

"…No, he deserves a break," Monique chuckled, suddenly embracing the Frenchman. "I owe him this."

Slightly taken aback, France suddenly chuckled and hugged Monique back, glad to see Monique once again. England was utterly confused. He actually _cared _for a girl. Sure, France slept with girls but _cared _for girl a _without _asking for "something in return". That's too out of character.

Maybe he'll be himself again once they get back.

"All right… uh, you two," England awkwardly interjected. "If you're done, can I continue chanting the spell? We really need to get home."

"Oh, sorry, I'll go back," Monique apologized quickly before going back to the gang of humans.

As England began the spell again, the humans and nations bade each other farewell and hoped that they'll see each other again.

"Bye!"

"See you!"

"We'll keep watching you! I-I mean… watching you in Hetalia!"

"You keep saying the wrong words, Sofia."

"…Bye bye!"

"See you!"

Soon, a flash of bright, white light started to form and engulf the nations in the light, making the nations anticipate what will happen next. Suddenly, Selena felt as if something was wrong.

_…Wait a minute!_

Suddenly, the bright light engulfed all of the nations and soon…

"Close your eyes! This will hurt!" England warned, allowing all the humans to close their eyes quickly.

_POOF!_

The nations and the magic circle soon vanished, leaving behind very little substance and evidence that the nations were ever in our world. Soon as Selena opened her eyes, she started to panic, being the worrywart she is. "Guys… I just realized something."

"What is it?" Naomi asked curiously.

"…How do we get home?"

As silence veiled the area, everyone began to try to find the possibilities of how to get home; they all realized it was hopeless.

"…Are you kidding me?!" everyone all cried out in unison, beginning a clamor of panic.

"How do we get home?"

"How long is China from here?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you even know how much money a plane trip costs? And even then, you still have to earn money in the other countries just to drop off all of us!"

"Maybe we can stay here in Rome and live together like a dysfunctional family..."

"Are you kidding me?! Some of us have family and friends to go back to, you know!"

"This is great, just great! Now how are we ever getting home? We're stuck here in Rome!"

"You know what they say: 'All roads lead to Rome'."

"Oh, good, Violet, does it continue and say 'When you get to Rome, you're stranded there'?!"

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Sonya screamed out loudly, knowing the problem will never be solved if everyone is panicking like this. Soon, everyone calmed down, responding immediately to Sonya's scream. "I found something!"

"What is it?" Elias asked quietly.

Sonya stooped down and picked up some random paper, showing it to everyone. "Look! It's a note!" Sonya pointed out.

"…It's from America?" Selena confusedly wondered aloud, seeing the salute at the end of the note.

"No duh! Only American and England know how to write in English," Violet reminded Selena.

"…You're right!" Selena chuckled nervously, clearing her throat quickly before beginning to read the note aloud.

"_Dear Human Crew,_

_Sounds cool, right? I just made up that name right now! Anyways, I know that after this moment we'll head home, so before we do, I just wanted to thank you all personally for helping the nations and I out on this adventure. I also know that you guys have no way home, so I left the transporter here. Tony and I have, like, way too many transporters anyways! Oh! So, a couple things I want to say… Sofia, Anneta, thanks for the pasta! Naomi, I swear you remind me of a female version of Japan! Elias, don't be so insecure, all right? Annabel, get better soon and… Selena, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done. You're awesome man. Stay strong._

_Your hero,_

_America_

_(P.S. I wrote this with a Sharpie and I immediately thought of Annabel's cast, so you guys can use this to sign Annabel's cast!)_"

For a brief couple of seconds, everyone remained silent, processing what America stated in his little note. "Where are the transporter and the Sharpie?" Jay suddenly cried out.

Everyone soon scrambled into a search for the two mentioned items, until Liang and Shen finally found the two items, winning the scavenger hunt. "All right! Let's sign Annabel's cast before we go!" Sofia squealed with delight, passing around the Sharpie as everyone wrote down their signatures and little wishes of "get better soon".

"…Wait, I just realized that I actually… will miss everyone if we depart," Selena suddenly stated. "…Maybe, we can befriend each other on Facebook so that we can keep in touch with each other."

"…Good idea!" everyone agreed in unison.

"…Facebook?" Liang asked curiously, unsure of what Facebook is. He and Shen haven't touched a computer in a long time, so they haven't made Facebook accounts.

"Oh, um… search it up on Google, make an account, and I'll friend-request you!" Naomi quickly stated.

"…Thank you guys for signing my cast," Annabel thanked quietly.

"No problem, dude!" Violet chuckled happily.

Quickly, Selena picked up the transporter, starting to map out where to drop off people first. "All right… so we should go to Venice first to drop off Sofia and Anneta. Then, we go back the way we came, each country we went to last one by one," Selena planned out, telling the others what the plan is. "What do you think?"

"That's brilliant, Selena," Monique approved.

Selena smiled, glancing over at each of her new friends' faces one last time and mentally listing them in her head: Sofia, Anneta, Elias, Monique, Liang, Shen, Sonya, Naomi, Annabel, and the three she know well.

She was going to miss every one of them…

"I'm going to miss you guys," Selena gently murmured, smiling at everyone.

Sofia grinned broadly and extended out her arms. "Let's hug again!" Sofia squealed with delight.

Everyone agreed, bunching together for one last group hug. Savoring the moment, Selena swore that she would keep in touch with them as much as she can.

Soon, it was time.

Everyone had to go home.

**Selena: *sniffles* "I don't want to go yet!"**

**Me: *sniffles* "I don't want you guys to go either!"**

**Sofia: *sniffles* "Me too!"**

**Violet: *rolls her eyes* "And you guys call _me _the emotional one..."**

**La Puente, CA:**

"Are you sure you still don't know where she is?" Selena's mother wept, still shocked that her daughter was missing. The police were on the other end, and they still have no clue where Selena was. "Uh-huh… OK, I get it, Officer. Thank you."

Soon, Selena's mother hung up and collapsed on the couch, sobbing without end. Cole watched his mother with a look of pity in his eyes. He missed his sister too, no matter how annoying and confusing she got.

Suddenly, there was a quick knock on the door, alerting Cole and his mother alike. "Cole," the mother stated.

"Yes?"

"Check who it is, please."

Quickly, Cole bolted to the door and peeped through the peephole, unable to see anyone. "I can't see who it is, mom," Cole reported disappointedly.

"I'll get the door, then," Cole's mother dismissed, going over to where Cole was and swinging the door open.

She never expected to see a black-haired, thirteen-year-old, familiar person standing at the door with a device in her hand.

The girl smiled sweetly and greeted, "Hey mom, how are you doing?"

Tears welled up in Selena's mother again as she lunged forward and wrapped her daughter in a tight embrace. "Oh, baby, you're safe! Oh, you're safe! You're safe…" her mother kept repeating over and over.

Chuckling nervously, Selena patted her mother's back. "Yes, I'm back, mom," Selena uneasily repeated.

Cole appeared at the doorway, surprised to see his sister again. "Oh, you're here," Cole carelessly greeted.

"Yeah, nice to see you, too," Selena teased playfully, hugging her brother in a tight bear-hug.

Selena was very glad to be home.

…She actually missed being with the nations though.

_Am I ever going to see them again? _Selena wondered as she carelessly walked into her home. _…I hope so. I hope so._

**~THE END!~ **

**Or is it...? **

**Preview of "Vanished" (the sequel) down below this line break!**

**A year later…**

Selena laid there in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling and trying her best to get some sleep. _School is tomorrow… I can't miss it by sleeping in, _Selena told herself, turning over and squeezing her eyes shut. Suddenly, she was disturbed by a strange buzzing noise that she never heard before.

_Buzz… buzz… buzz!_

_ What is that noise? _Selena wondered, getting up out of bed and realizing that the ceiling was illuminated by a bright, turquoise light.

_Turquoise… Is that the transporter?! _Selena realized, hurrying over to the desk where she placed the transporter a year ago. Why is the transporter acting up now? Wondering this, Selena decided to poke the transporter to find out what's going on.

This was probably the wrong time for her to poke something.

Suddenly, the turquoise light got brighter, forming a huge ball around the area and Selena. "Whoa…" Selena gasped, hastily stepping back from the transporter. The turquoise light only intensified and soon, it started to cover Selena in its light. "Whoa!" Selena yelped. The turquoise light started to engulf her body, part by part. "Help!" Selena cried out, before she was fully engulfed by the light. She heard the buzzing noise intensify and suddenly collapsed. The light swirled around her and soon it diminished into nothingness, taking Selena with it.

Selena _vanished _into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Duhn duhn duhn! Selena's gone! Where did she go? What does that have to do with Hetalia? What's going to happen to Selena? You'll find out soon in the sequel, "Vanished"! Thank you all so much for staying with me on this adventure known as "Scattered". Hoe you guys enjoyed this while it lasted.<strong>

**Someone: "Aw... I want to read more!"**

**Oh! Well, if you do, you can read Cordelia Rosencrantz's account of Scattered "Scattered from a Fangirl's View", in which the story is in the POV of Violet~ That's right~ And once again, thank you guys so much for the reviews~ I really appreciate this~ **

**Stay awesome and toast with your boots!**

**-Forever**


End file.
